Kit, the Magician
by KitCloudkicker5285 and Kit Lee
Summary: Upon meeting his brother, Chris Cloudkicker and getting together with their new cousin, Jeffery Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker discovers his talents as magician. Will he be good enough to perform in the school talent show? Read the story to find out...
1. Introducing: Chris Cloudkicker

**Title: **_**Kit, the Magician**_

**Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Tale Spin, Disney does.**

**Chapter One **

**Introducing: Chris Cloudkicker**

Chris Cloudkicker was sitting on his bed, looking nervous. He was a twelve-year-old bear cub, his fur was a golden shade of light brown and his eyes were blue and he wore a light blue woolen sweater with a navy blue neck collar. He was usually a cheerful bear cub despite his upbringing in the orphanage, but today he was very nervous.

He had just been told that he has a brother—a _twin_ brother— and that he was going to meet that brother today. At first, he was excited, whooping for joy but now that the excitement have worn off a bit, he begin to feel anxious and slightly apprehensive.

_What if he doesn't like me? What if he's big and mean and will push me around?_ All the negative questions that goes through a young boy's head when under such anxiety.

"Chris dear, they're here," said his caretaker, Miss Vanessa Applebarn, a motherly-looking fox with a kind, good-natured face.

Chris begins to panic, he was half-tempted to dive under his bed but he stayed where he was, trembling.

Miss Applebarn sensed the tension and stress Chris was under and walked over to his side, bent down and wrapped her arms around Chris.

"Don't worry, Chris," she whispered, knowing exactly what was bothering him. "I've spoken with them, they're really nice people and your brother is really very kind, he'll love you, I think he already does. He practically demanded to see you; he's very much looking forward to meeting you."

"Really?" Chris asked as his face lit up with a bright and joyous smile.

"Yes," Miss Applebarn replied, smiling gently. "You better hurry, don't want to keep them waiting, do you?"

To respond to that question, Chris leapt out of Miss Applebarn's embrace and dashed out the door.

Entering Simba's office, Chris saw four bears standing around the lion's desk. One of them looks exactly like him, except for the lime green woolen sweater and his fur was brown. Compare to Chris' golden light brown fur, this bear was darker than him. He knew this had to be his brother, there was no mistaking it. Apart from their fur, eyes and clothes colors, they looked exactly the same. His twin also wore a blue baseball cap with a red brim.

His brother stepped forward, grinning and holding out his hand for Chris to shake.

"Hey, I'm Kit, Kit Cloudkicker. And you're Chris, right?"

"Yeah," Chris replied, accepting the handshake. When the handshake was broken, Kit flung his arms around Chris' shoulders and hugged him very tightly. When the embrace ended, Kit took Chris by the hand and led him over to the big fat gray bear in a yellow flight shirt and a red pilot cap.

"Chris, this is my adoptive Dad, Baloo von Bruinwald." Kit said, gesturing to the pilot.

"Hi, sir." Chris said timidly, looking down at his feet so to avoid eye contact. He couldn't help it, he has always been a bit intimidated by people bigger than him and Baloo was like a giant to him.

Baloo smiled gently, bending down to Chris' level, he reached under Chris' chin and lifted it up a bit.

"Hey there, Chris," he said, patting Chris gently on the head. "The name's Baloo, best pilot in the skies—if it got wings, I can fly it, sometimes if it doesn't."

"Wow, really?!" Chris asked excitedly, forgetting his shyness. "Can you really fly anything, even if doesn't have wings?"  
"Uh, well… sometimes, yeah." Baloo said hesitantly.

Chris grinned and chuckles. "I'd like to see you try to fly a refrigerator."

"Well I—HEY! Are you sayin' I'm fat?" Baloo asked indignantly.

The female bear laughed. "He got you there, Baloo," she said, lightly punching Baloo's stomach. Baloo just grumbled as he massages his stomach. "Hi, Chris, my name's Rebecca Cunningham, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Cunningham." Chris said politely, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh, my, what a nice little gentleman you are…" Rebecca said, smiling down at Chris. "…unlike someone I know," she added with bored expression, her narrowed eyes seems to be directed at Baloo.

"Well, Chris." Simba said, speaking for the first time since Chris' arrival. "These two are interested in adopting you, as they've already adopted your brother. Would you like that?"

Chris looked shocked and surprised, he stared up at Baloo and Rebecca and then he glanced at Kit and the little yellow she-bear, who was looking up at him hopefully.

"No, I wouldn't like it…" Chris replied in a hushed voice. Baloo and Rebecca hung their heads, looking disappointed and Kit was staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes, his mouth hanging open. Then Chris put on a big grin. "…I would _LOVE_ it!" he shouted, and then he fell backward onto the floor in a fit of laugher, pointing at their priceless stupefied faces. "Your faces! Ha, ha, ha, ha! _PRICELESS_!"

They stood there with stunned looks on their faces. Kit recovered first; he marched over to Chris' side and lightly bonked him on top of the head with a fist.

"Ow!"

"Don't scare me like that again!" Kit said, trying to sound stern but his mouth kept twisting into a grin, ruining the desired effect. Then he flung an arm around Chris' neck, bringing him under a headlock. "I mean it, Chris, if you ever scare me like that again…" he left the rest of the threat unsaid as he proceeds to give his brother a light nuggie on the head, so not to hurt him…much. Action speaks louder than words, after all…

"Okay, okay!" Chris said, laughing despite his slight discomfort. "Sorry, Kit, I just couldn't resist. You can understand that, right?'

Kit laughed and gave Chris another good nuggie on the head for good measure, saying: "Ah, I joke sometimes too, but don't do that to me again! Twelve years I didn't know you existed and you scared me like that! Heh, you're quite a kidder, bro, but I still love ya."

Kit then released Chris and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"I love you too, Kit." Chris said, enjoying the brotherly embrace, it felt so good to be with his brother.

"Chris," Kit said as they ended the embrace, gesturing to the little yellow she-bear. "I'd like you to meet my adoptive sister, Molly."

Chris approached Molly with a warm smile. "Hey there, kiddo," he said, patting Molly on top of the head. "You're a real ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

Molly stared at him for a moment and then she giggled. "I like you, Chris."

"I like you too, Molly," Chris bent down and hugged her. "So far, you haven't kicked me in the shin yet."

That comment was met with laugher from the adults and Kit.

"Well," Simba said, addressing Baloo and Rebecca. "Since Chris has no objections in being adopted, you need only sign these forms and then be on your way."

Baloo and Rebecca signed the forms, since they were not married, they would be sharing joint custody of Chris, as they do with Kit.

"How did you guys get here?" Chris asked as they were walking down the front steps of the orphanage, looking around for a car or some form of transportation

"Flew." Kit said with a grin.

"Flew?"

"We came by plane." Kit explained to his brother.

Chris froze in mid-walk down the steps, a look of terror on his face.

"Chris, are you okay, son?" Baloo asked in concern, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder from behind.

"You c-c-came by…p-p-plane?" Chris asked, stuttering from apparent fear.

"Yeah. What's the matter, Lil' Buddy?" Baloo asked, scooping Chris up in his arms, afraid he might fall down the rest of the stone steps in his near-petrified state, carrying him down the rest of the way. "Don't ya like planes?"

Chris looked at Baloo's face, still looking scared. "Y-y-yes, I love p-p-planes."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Baloo, looking confused.

"Yeah, Chris, what's wrong?" Kit asked through a look of concern. He reached up and patted his brother consolingly on the back.

Chris moaned, he didn't want to make his brother think that he was a little baby who was scared of high places, but he couldn't see a way out of this without admitting his fear.

"I'mafriadofheights." Chris blurted out in a rush.

"What did you say, sweetie?" asked Rebecca, she too looked concerned as she place a comforting hand on Chris' cheek, giving it a gentle rub.

Chris closed his eyes lazily, feeling himself relaxing to Rebecca's touch. Rebecca smiled as she lifted Chris out of Baloo's arms to hold him herself.

Chris wrapped his arms around her neck as she massaged the back of his head. It felt nice to be held, comforted and loved, as though by a mother.

"It's okay, Chris," Rebecca said soothingly, "Now, can you say that again? – More slowly this time?"

"I'm afraid of heights," he whimpered in her ear.

"Oh, you mean you're acrophobic?"

Chris nodded his head against her shoulder in reply.

Rebecca glanced at Baloo for help. Baloo thought for a moment before giving his opinion on the matter.

"Well, we could blindfold him, if that doesn't work, I could fly low…"

Rebecca shifted Chris so that she was holding him with her right arm, looking at her watch on her left wrist.

"It's two-thirty, Baloo," she said. "Why don't we wait a little while before we coax Chris into flying home with us?

"Sure Becky," Baloo agreed. "But what're we gonna do in the meantime? We can't just stand out here all day."

Rebecca gently set Chris down on his feet before looking thoughtfully at Baloo.

"I've heard this town has a magic show that starts at three this afternoon," she said. "We could go to that…"

Molly suddenly got excited. "Yeah, Mommy, let's go!"

"Sure, sweetie. Rebecca said gently. _Oh_ _wait, I forgot to ask what the boys think_. "Kit, Chris, what do you think, wanna go?" she asked.  
"Sure, that sounds great." Kit replied.

"YEAH!" Chris shouted, looking so excited. "That sounds so neat! I've never seen a magic show before. Oh, I'm so excited!"

Later that afternoon, in the town square, there was in fact a show being set up by a local magician and his lovely assistant.

Rebecca bought the tickets _AND_ the popcorn and soda for five, as if she had a choice… Baloo was nearly always broke, so it was up to her to pay for the snacks and drinks as well.

_Ooh, sometimes I just want to strangle that bear… _she thought darkly as she paid for _HIS_ large soda and bucket of popcorn and a hotdog.

Chris was looking so overexcited like his new sister, Molly was.

"Kit?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?" Kit responded as he found his seat and sat down, his soda and small box of popcorn in his hands.

"Have you ever seen a magic show before?" Chris asked, sitting down next to his brother and cramming a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Kit paused and thought for a moment, trying to think whether he had or not.

"No…I don't think so…" Kit replied. "If I had, I was really young and don't remember. But I hear they're really neat."

Rebecca then interrupted the boys, saying. "Chris, I think you will have great time being part of the family. I already feel that in my heart."

She sat down next to Chris with Baloo sitting on her other side and Molly sat on her lap.

Chris slightly blushes, giving Rebecca a hug over the armrest of his seat.

"They're about to start," Baloo said before cramming a whole hotdog into his mouth. Rebecca glared daggers at Baloo for his lack of manners, which went on unnoticed by the large pilot.

Just then, the magician, a medium suture panda bear dressed in a black and green suit with a white undershirt came on stage.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to my show! I'm glad you all came out to this very exciting magic show!" yelled the panda magician to the crowd. "My name is Ping, the Great! And this is my lovely assistant… Grace!" Ping pulled out his magic wand, making it appear as if came from thin air into his hand.

Chris, who was watching very intensely, exclaimed: "Wow! Did you see that, Kit? Wow! That's so neat! I wonder how he did that?" he asked, still overexcited.

"I don't know Chris," Kit replied, "but that sure was neat! But, there has to be a catch..." _But what,_ Kit thought.

Chris claps loudly in amazement as the panda wave a starry sheet in front of his assistant, making her disappear and then reappear with another wave of the sheet.

"WOW!" Chris shouted, clapping wildly. "That's the most amazing thing I ever seen in my life! Kit, can you do anything like that?"

"Of course he can!" Molly said before her brother could speak.

"Uh yeah, sure bro." Kit laughed.

"That's cool," Chris said as they watch the magician on stage pulled a rabbit out of his top hat.

"Aww, cute rabbit!" cooed Molly, watching the bunny more than the magician. Rebecca and Baloo look at her and smile.

"Now Molly," Rebecca said. "You can't have the bunny, but yes, he is cute."

Chris was on the edge of his seat, looking over at the magician, wondering what trick he had in mind next.

The panda magician, Ping said: "I have a special one for you now, ladies and gentlemen. As you can see, there is nothing up my sleeves and nothing in my hands... Now, watch closely." He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a long rainbow colored scarf, it was so long that it took him a full minute to reach the end of it and pull it out of his sleeve.

He then took out his wand, pointed it high over the audience and said the magic word: "Abracadabra!" There was a bang and a shower of confetti burst out from the wand's tip and flew over the audience.

In the audience, Molly laughed cutely at the words with a giggle and a smile, even as she and her brothers were being showered with the confetti.

Ping gave his wand a flick and it transformed itself into a bouquet of flowers, saying: "Ta-da, a set of beautiful flowers for a pretty lady." Bending down, he gave the flowers to Molly for her cute laugh.

Molly giggles and thanked him. Chris was totally awestruck by all this.

"Kit!" he shouted, "This is so neat! Thank you Mom and Dad, for bringing me! If you really can do magic, please show me some! I want to know how it all works, like how did he do that flower trick, how did he pull the rabbit from his hat? And all the other tricks."

Chris overly excited, asked his brother over and over, how did he do this, how did he do that, it was almost like he was hyper from too much sugar or something.  
Kit was at a loss, he really didn't know how it was done_. Some of 'em looks like simple stuff I've done. I guess I can show Chris a few of 'em … _he thought.

"Now for my final trick, I will make my lovely assistant levitate!" Ping said.

He lays his assistant (also a panda bear) on a table and covered her with a magic sheet. Chris looks on carefully to see how it was done, but he could not see anything out of the ordinary.

Ping waved his wand over his assistant, using a rising motion with his hand and his assistance rose a foot from the table and hovered there.

"As you can see, ladies and gentlemen, she is actually floating above the table." Ping the magician said. "Now watch carefully!

Now Chris was practically on the edge of his seat in excitement.

Ping then passes a hoop around and over his assistant, completely passing around her.  
Chris grinned broadly and clapped wildly, whistling in his appreciation of the trick and the show he had just enjoyed so much.

Kit and Molly look at their brother in amazement, seeing he wasn't as timed as they thought.

"Chris, you okay bro?" Kit asked, "It's just a trick. And I think you've had a little too much soda…" he added, gently taking the soda bottle out of Chris' hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris replied smiling, not caring that his brother just took away his root beer. "I just love this show so much."

Ping the magician was saying his good-byes and thanking the crowd, saying:

"You're too kind, you're too kind!" he said, bowing with his assistant and then. He bent down to face Chris, who was sitting in the front row, and said: "Hey kid, I think you got something in your ear."

"I do?" Chris said, looking surprised and confused.

"Yes, you do." Ping said. He reached behind Chris' ear and withdrew a quarter. "See?" and he gave it to Chris to keep. "Buy yourself a gumball, kid."  
This little gesture put Chris' excitement for magic into full swing.

"Wow, thank you, Ping." Chris said in awe, accepting the quarter and gazing at it as if it were some fabulous treasure. Turning to his brother, he said: "Kit, you have to show me some tricks sometime, I want to do magic too!"

"Well now, that sounds like a great idea." said Baloo, watching his two sons having fun and talking as if they had never been apart.

"How cute, Chris," Rebecca said, smiling in amusement. "I'm sure you and your brother would be great at magic." She said encouragingly.

"Kit, whaddya say, bro, can you teach me, please?" Chris asked insistently with a cute puppy-dog look. "And yes, I loved the show, Mom, thanks for asking."

"Sure," Kit replied. "I'll do what I can."

"That is so sweet, Kit, for you to teach your brother magic." Rebecca said, giving both her boys a hug. _Compare to Chris, Kit acts a little more mature, _she thought, observing the two bear cubs._ Chris seems a little more childish than his brother. Maybe it's because Chris wasn't forced to grow up so fast and toughen up for street survival, Kit acts like an adult sometimes and Chris is acting a little younger than his actual age. He gets so excited over little things. But he does seem happy.  
_  
As they left the town in the _Sea Duck_, Rebecca held Chris in her arms the whole way back home, just to be sure he didn't feel unsafe flying back home. She sat in Kit's usual seat, with two of the children on her laps - Chris and Molly

Baloo flew low as he said he would, though Chris and Molly talked about the show more than anything else.

Kit was thinking to himself the whole way home, wondering: _Do I really have a talent for magic to teach Chris?_ _I don't want to let my brother down_

As Chris reached out from his new Mom to hug his brother, he said: "Kit, you're the greatest brother ever!'

"Aww…" cooed Rebecca and Baloo as Chris took Kit's cap off and pretended to pull a rabbit out of it.

Back at home, Kit was thinking of some simple tricks to show Chris, he thought: _I can show him a few tricks… but which ones?_

When they entered the upstairs' bedroom of Higher for Hire, Chris took over Baloo's bed while Baloo set up a hammock downstairs in the corner of the office, like Kit did on his first night there when the place was still called Baloo's Air Service.

Kit spent the rest of the night trying to think of what to teach Chris as his brother slept in Baloo's bed, sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face.


	2. Meeting Aunt Melissa and Cousin Jeffery

**Title: Kit, the Magician **

**Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Tale Spin, Disney does.**

**Chapter Two **

**Meeting Aunt Melissa and Cousin Jeffery**

As the following day was Sunday, the crews of Higher for Hire were relaxing, enjoying a nice day off, but none more so than Baloo, who was currently asleep in his hammock under the wing of the _Sea Duck_ with his cap over his eyes.

The Cloudkicker brothers were inside, up in their room, spending some time together by wrestling around on the floor, both laughing playfully. Kit had Chris pinned down upon his back on the floor, sitting on Chris' stomach.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" laughed Chris as Kit was tickling his ribs. Kit grinned as he got up from his sitting position on Chris' stomach and held out a hand, offering to help him up, which Chris accepted and was pulled to his feet. He took a moment to catch his breath, sitting down on his bed.

"Hey, Chris, what was it like in the orphanage?" asked Kit, sitting down on the bed beside his brother. "I mean, I've never been to one, except for yours. Did they treat you alright?"

"Not really," said Chris, shrugging, suddenly looking a bit depressed. "Well, Miss Applebarn and Simba cared for me but nobody else did. Miss Applebarn was sort of like a Mom to me, I've loved her like a Mom."

"Sounds like you two were really close." Kit said sympathetically, placing a comforting arm around Chris' shoulders and pulling him close, giving him a one-arm hug. Chris snuggles up against Kit's side, feeling comforted in the presence of his brother, his head resting on Kit's shoulder.

"We were," Chris affirmed. "She wouldn't stand for the other workers being mean to me, neither would Simba. There was this woman, Mrs. Cole, she was very mean to me. When she would punish me, she'd locked me in a closet."

Kit gasped. "What?!" he couldn't believe anyone would be so cruel to Chris, a cute and lovable bear cub. He wrapped both arms around Chris and hugged him tightly.

Chris sniffed as he continued: "It was dark and scary in there, I yelled to be let out, but all I heard were the other kids laughing at me and taunting me through the door. I got down on the floor and cried until Miss Applebarn let me out and held me. She rescued me, and I've been under her loving care ever since, until I was adopted. She made sure I was happy."

Kit felt a rush of fury toward Mrs. Cole as he held his brother in his arms. _If I ever meet that horrible woman, I'll make her pay for what she did to Chris, by the sound of it, she traumatized him!_

"What happened to Mrs. Cole?" asked Kit.

Chris suddenly grinned. "Simba gave her the axe, but not before she got a black eye from Miss Applebarn. Since that day, she'd been protective of me. I nicknamed Mrs. Cole 'Evil Woman'."

"That's good," Kit smiled. "That nickname's more fitting for her anyway."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Chris said with a sly grin. "So, Kit, can you do magic?" he asked eagerly, deliberately changing the subject, talking about his past was making him feel depressed and he didn't want to feel that way.

Kit shook his head. "No, I can't, and neither can Ping."

"But, what about all those amazing things he did? He pulled a quarter out of my ear!"

Chris got up from the bed and went to the bedside table, pulled the drawer open and took out the quarter he got from Ping and held it up for Kit to see.

"Chris, that was just a trick, anyone can do it." Kit said, slightly exasperated, stepping forward toward Chris and taking the quarter from him. "Watch."

He closed his hand over the quarter and when he opened his hand, palm up, Chris gasped. The quarter was gone! Then Kit reached behind Chris' ear and withdrew the quarter.

Chris stared at it for a moment before exclaiming: "WOW, how did you do that?"

"Like I said, it's a trick, anyone can do it." Kit said. "I'll show you how to do it." He held out his hand, palm up with the quarter sitting in the center. "When you closed your hand around it…" he made a fist over the quarter. "You simply hide the quarter between your fingers." He opened his hand, the quarter was gone.

Chris looked closely at Kit's palm; it was then that he noticed something silver between Kit's middle and index fingers.

"Oh, now I get it!" he exclaimed in delight, which surprised Kit, he was expecting disappointment rather than delight.

"And then, I reach behind your ear, and it has to be _behind_ your ear, otherwise you would see it and wouldn't be impressed." Kit explained. "I reach behind your ear, like this and flip the quarter over in my hand and then draw my hand back, making the illusion that I pulled a quarter out of your ear."

"Wow," Chris said in awe. "It's amazing how a trick like that can look like real magic! What else can you do?"

"Well," said Kit, walking over to the bedside table and taking an old fashion key out the drawer. "I can make this key disappear…"

"Oh, cool, let's see it!" Chris said excitedly.

Kit put both hands behind his back for a second then he held them out in front of him, the key was gone.

Chris stared in awe at Kit's key-free hands and then he clapped loudly.

"Wow, how did you do that?" he asked.

Kit smirked as he lifted his right foot. There, between his toes, was the key! Kit's smirk vanished to be replaced with a depressed look, remembering the last time he did this trick, it brought back painful memories.

"Kit?" Chris said, noticing Kit's expression. "What's wrong?"

Kit hung his head, what should he tell him?

_The truth,_ Kit thought. _He was open with me about his past; it's only fair that I do the same, no matter how painful the memory is. _With a sad, defeated sigh, he sat down on his bed and motion for Chris to sit beside him, Chris obeyed and sat down, looking sideway at his brother with concern.

"Chris, the last time I did this trick, I was pretending to betray my friends." Kit said sadly. "I'm not happy with everything I did in the past," he continued. "I never went to an orphanage like you did, I was out on the streets my whole life and I had to…do things to survive, like—like stealing…" he turned his face the other way, unable to look at Chris or let Chris see his shame. "I learned those tricks from petty thieves and I… I used them to steal food undetected…"

"Oh, Kit, you didn't have to steal, you're better than that," said Chris, sounding disappointed.

Kit still wouldn't look at him as he continued his tale.

"When I was ten, life on the streets was becoming unbearable to me, until that time, I've been living with a bunch of Air Hobos. And then there was this man… I stole money from him and he threatened my life and had the cops on the lookout for me, I had to get away, I had to escape from Freeport."

"But what about your Air Hobo buddies, didn't they try to help you?" Chris asked.

Kit shook his head, looking ever so ashamed.

"They won't do anything when the cops are involved…" he said bitterly. "And things were getting dangerous enough for me without the cops on my tail. There were bad people on the streets, at first they seem nice but once they get what they want from you, they never give you another thought. They took what they want after I helped them get in to steal stuff and then they abandoned me, leaving me to fend for myself against street thugs and cops."

Chris wrapped his arms around Kit, who was close to tears and hugged him tightly. Just the story alone was enough to give Chris nightmares. So his brother had it very bad growing up and by the sound of it, he had been used and betrayed more than once or even twice. Chris was astounded by how great Kit turned out after all the harsh hardships he had endured.

"…I stowed away on a cargo plane, taking a ride out of Freeport. The plane was half way to Greenport when we were attacked by Air Pirates."

"That must have been scary." Chris said, with a hand on Kit's head, pushing it to his shoulder, inviting Kit to rest his head there. Kit nodded and laid his head on Chris's shoulder, allowing himself to be comforted while Chris massaged the back of Kit's head and his ear.

"It was," Kit affirmed. "Gunfire and bullets were flying everywhere; I took refuge in one of the cargo crates. The pirates got onboard and they took everything that was valuable. Then, I was discovered by Dumptruck as he grabbed the back of my sweater and lifted me up out of the crate. I thought I was a goner… and then, their captain, Don Karnage took an instant liking to me and said that I had the potentials to be a great pirate. He took me from Dumptruck and carried me off to his plane and flew me to the _Iron Vulture_."

"You—you didn't join the Air Pirates, did—?" Chris fell silence; the glum expression on Kit's face was answer enough.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Kit said miserably. "It was either I join them or be thrown off the _Vulture_ way out at sea… At least they gave me some food and a cabin to myself. I spent one year with them before I finally got sick of 'em and escaped. That's when I met Baloo, I sort of…crashed into him during a cloudsurfing landing and then I hitched a ride in the _Sea Duck_. Baloo and I became fast buddies; he hired me as his navigator on the spot when we landed here."

Kit took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"I'm not telling you everything, sorry, I missed a little detail. Before I escaped from the Air Pirates, I took what I thought was a ruby from Karnage. Well, Baloo was broke and he was behind on payments for the business and the plane, so I told him about the ruby and offered to split it between us so he could buy back his plane."

Chris chuckled. "I bet he didn't believe you when you told him about the ruby."

Kit stared, wide-eyes at Chris. "Are you kidding me? _He_ thought I was talking about a bottle cap collection before I told him it was a big glowing jewel! Even then, he didn't believe me. I had to remind him that the pirates couldn't have come after me for nothing…that convinced him… oh yeah, Baloo and I were chased by pirates a few times," he added. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that."

"It's okay, Kit, but what happens next?" Chris asked intensely.

"Well, before we got to the place where I hid the Stone, it was too late." Kit said. "Papa Bear lost the business and the plane to Mom. He pretended to go along with being the staff pilot so he could fly us to the place where I hid the Stone. It all went well, even if Molly _did_ stowed away with us…we got the Stone but the pirates came after us, we managed to evade them with a mixture of Papa Bear's genius flying skills and my cloudsurfing…"

"What is cloudsurfing, exactly?" asked Chris curiously.

"I'll have to show you sometime, but you won't be able to do it, not as long as you're acrophobic. What you do is you skim on the clouds on an airfoil while holding on to the towrope attached to a plane. The _Sea Duck_ is equipped with a towrope line. "

"Oh, kind of like waterskiing behind a boat, except it's with the clouds and a plane, right?" Chris said. "No wonder they call you Cloudkicker, it's beyond me why I'm even a Cloudkicker."

"Chris, you can't help which family you were born to." Kit said gently. "I bet that if our birth parents were here, they would be just as proud of you as they would be of me, and they would love you no more or less than they would love me. Being acrophobic is something you can't help, but you're still my brother… you'll always be my brother and I love you."

Kit pulled Chris into a comforting embrace.

"Th-thanks." Chris sobbed, a single tear sliding down his furry cheek before he snuggled himself against Kit in the embrace. "I love you too."

"You're welcome," Kit said, massaging Chris' head. It seems that they were taking turns comforting each other. "Back to my story then. We managed to evade the pirates, but the next day while Papa Bear and I went to see Shere Khan about the Stone, the pirates came and kidnapped Mom and Molly."

"What?" gasped Chris, looking scared for his new Mom and sister. "How did you get them back?"

"We went to Pirate Island and rescued them…" Kit said, he pushed Chris away and turned his back on Chris, hugging his knees. "But the rescue mission came with a price. Papa Bear and Mom were about to take the heat from the pirates for me and Molly, but I couldn't let them, I didn't want them to get hurt because of me. So, I pretended to rejoin the pirates and betray Papa Bear and Mom…Last time I did that trick where I make a key vanish behind my back…I did it while I was acting like a betrayer!"

Chris hugged Kit from behind, trying to comfort Kit, who was on the verge of tears. Now Chris could tell that Kit didn't like to do that trick anymore, it reminded him of how he had to act like a betrayer.

"They ran for it, leaving me behind. Baloo…he thought I really _did_ betrayed him."

"Oh, Kit," Chris whispered, hugging his brother tightly. "There was nothing else you could've done. But don't you see? Because of you, Dad, Mom and Molly are safe, you saved them."

"I know," Kit said, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. "But I'm still reminded of that day every time I do that trick."

"Well the way I see it, it was _because_ of that trick that they're still here." Chris said gently. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"No…"

"Then you should," Chris said firmly. "You saved three lives with that trick; the trick should serve as a reminder of how brave you were to risk your freedom from the Pirates and your friendship with Baloo to save him, Mom and Molly. Don't think of your act of betrayal when you do the trick, think about how things turned out because of that trick."

"Yeah…" Kit smiled weakly, and then his face brightened. "Yeah! You're right, Chris, I never thought of it that way. Thanks."

"Heh, heh, you're welcome." Chris said, smiling broadly.

Just then, Rebecca appeared at the doorway to their room.

"Hey, Kit, I just got off the phone with Aunt Melissa." Rebecca said, and Kit's face brightened at the mention of his favorite aunt. "She wants you and Chris to come downtown, she's dying to meet Chris and she got a surprise for you both."

"What is it, Mom?" Kit asked.

Rebecca chuckles. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now hurry up and get Baloo's lazy bum out of that hammock so we can go."

Kit grinned mischievously. "Okay, Mom. C'mon, Chris." He grabbed his brother's hand pulled him outside. They reached the beach, under the wooden dock. "Keep an eye open for a crab, I want it to prank Baloo with." He said, scanning the water until he saw one, he grabbed it and stood up.

Suddenly, he heard several yelps and cries of pain, he turned on spot to see that Chris was covered with crabs, hanging onto his ears, nose, arms and legs.

"Ow, ow, ow! Get 'em off me, get 'em off me!" Chris yelled, stomping his feet in the water and swinging his arms around as though hoping to throw them off.

"Chris, hold on!" Kit shouted, and rushing to Chris' side, he batted the crabs off of Chris. When that ordeal with over, Chris stood glaring at Kit, no longer cheery.

"This prank has better be worth it," he growled, poking Kit in the chest. "I don't want to have been attacked by crabs for nothing."

"It will, it will be worth it." Kit assured him. "Trust me."

Back on the dock, Kit and Chris moved silently and stealthily toward Baloo. When they reached the hammock, Kit started to hold the crab beneath hammock, its' pinchers snapping toward Baloo's behind.

"Don't even think about it, Kit…"

Kit was so startled; he dropped the crab and leapt backward in shock, the back of his heel landed on Chris' toes.

"Ow! My foot." Chris cried, clutching his foot and hopping up and down on one foot. They both look at Baloo, he was grinning with his eyes still closed.

"How did you—?" Kit began but Baloo cut him off.

"I heard the crab attack on Chris."

"Oh great, attacked by an army of crabs for nothing!" Chris groaned despairingly, reminding Baloo of the way Kit had said _'Oh, no, not gorilla birds!'_ "Life is so cruel..."

"Well, what do ya want?" asked Baloo, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at them. "Lemme guess: Becky told ya ta get me up outta' this hammock and you two couldn't resist prankin' me by setting a crab loose on me."

"Uh, that was Kit's idea…" Chris said nervously, backing away. "I was just going to watch…" And then, he turned on his heels and dashed back to the building, which told Baloo that Chris was not fond of getting in trouble.

"Well, Kit…" Baloo said, sitting up and stretching. "What's Becky wants me up for?"

"Aunt Melissa called, she got a surprise for me and Chris and we wanted to go, so Mon told us to get you up." Kit said.

"Oh, well, ya didn't have ta set a crab on me fer that." Baloo said, frowning. "I'd be glad to take ya."

"Thanks Papa Bear." Kit smiled as he took hold of Baloo's arm and heaved him out of the hammock.

They walked up the dock toward the tall wooden building before them, Kit tugging on Baloo's arm the whole way.

Rebecca's car was out in front of the building and she, Chris and Molly were standing around it, waiting for them.

"Finally, what kept you, Baloo?" Rebecca said, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Well, I dunno, Becky…" Baloo said; a sarcastic edge to his voice. "Maybe I was doin' what I'm supposed ta do on a day off—takin' it easy!"

"Just get in, Baloo; we're going to be late." Rebecca said in her no-nonsense voice.

Grumbling about being ordered around on his day off, Baloo climbed into the driver's seat while the kids got into the back seat.

Kit, trying to lighten the mood between him and Chris, was being silly with Chris, teasing him about the crab attack. Chris wasn't totally mad at his brother, he in turn teased Kit on his failed attempt to prank Baloo. After a few a minutes, Kit, Chris and Molly were chatting and laughing, Chris returning to his cheery self again.

"Kit?" Chris said. "I wonder what Aunt Melissa has as a surprise to show us."  
"Hmm?" Kit thought for a moment before saying: "That's a good question, bro, I only know Aunt Melissa some from our last meeting, she didn't say much about herself, just that she loved me and had something to show me one day." _I wonder if this is that something?_ he thought eagerly.

"Oh, I know what it is, Kit!" Molly cutely chimes in with a smile.

"Oh no you don't, young lady." Rebecca said gently and firmly at the same time. "Want me to tell Aunt Melissa that you ruined her surprise for the boys?"

"No, Mommy." Molly said, imagining her aunt's disappointed look.

"Let's let Kit and Chris see for themselves when we get there." Rebecca said gently "Speaking of which, we're nearly there."

"Whoa"! Kit shouted, noticing his surrounding, looking at the beautiful building passing by his window. "Hey, this isn't the way to Aunt Melissa's house," he stated, looking confused. "This is the way to the theater downtown, right?"

"That's right, kiddo." Baloo replied, answering Kits confusion,

"But if were going to see Aunt Melissa, we need to go the other way." Kit said

Chris was staring at his brother amazement, seeing that Kit had good navigational skills.

"Wow." Chris said in awe. "Where did you learned to read maps? I wish I could do that."

"I learned it when I was younger, I'll teach you if you'd like." Kit said with a smile.  
Rebecca interrupted them, saying: "I can't say boys, but we're going to meet Melissa there and then you'll get your surprise. She asked me not to reveal anything at any time till we got there."

Kit and Chris both sighed and said: "Okay," looking disappointed.

"Oh don't be like that, boys." Rebecca said gently, "you'll have a great time today, I promise. Until then, turn those frowns upside down."

They gave her a weak smile and said: "Okay, Mom."

Later, after arriving at the Cape Suzette Theater of the Performing Arts, they all walked inside, meeting Melissa backstage.

"Kit!" Melissa shouted, running forward and engulfing him in a big 'Aunt Melissa' version of the bear hug. "Ohh, how's my favorite nephew? I missed seeing you, sweetie."

"I missed you too, Aunt Melissa." Kit said, snuggling up in Melissa's embrace and hugging her back. "Oh, and you can't say I'm your favorite anymore, Chris might get jealous," he said, gesturing toward Chris.

Melissa looked over at Chris. "Aw, you both can be my favorite! Come over here, Chris and give your Aunt Melissa a hug."

Chris walked slowly up to Melissa before she scooped him up in her other arm and hugged both him and his brother. They hugged for a moment before Melissa released them and was now looking Chris up and down.

"Aw, Chris, you're so cute, I could just eat you up!" Melissa exclaimed, pinching Chris' cheek. "And you have such adorable, pretty blue eyes!"

"Thanks, ma'am." Chris muttered, looking down to hide the fact that he was blushing scarlet at her complements.

"What's the outfit for, Aunt Melissa?" Kit asked, noticing her magician costume for the first time. "I didn't know you were a magician."

"Oh sorry, Kit, I wanted that to be a surprise, sweetie," she said, looking at Kit while ruffling Chris' hair affectionately. "Yes, I am, in fact, a magician and here I have something for you and the family."

Melissa conjured five tickets with backstage passage, sparkling with a firework effect, out of thin air. She handed Kit and Chris two special ones.

Kit noticed that his and Chris' tickets were gold while Baloo, Rebecca and Molly's were silver.

"Wow, you really are a magician!" Chris exclaimed, overjoyed. "That's a neat trick! I love magic! Kit's been teaching me a few tricks."

"He has?" Melissa said, acting surprised. "Well, that's just wonderful. You're such a sweet little gentleman, aren't you?"

Chris nodded, blushing again as Melissa tussles his hair. He's such a modest bear cub.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh." Chris laughed, almost giggling at the kindness of his new aunt.

"Aww…" the rest of the adults cooed,

Just then, another bear cub came walking backstage from his dressing room. His fur was chocolaty brown and his eyes were hazel blue. He was dressed in his junior magician's assistance costume. Kit knew him as Jeffery, a friend from school.

"What's all this _awwing_ for, Mom?" he demanded, "Are you embarrassing Kit?"

"Who, me?" Melissa asked innocently, gesturing to herself. "Oh no, son, I would never do such a thing! I was just having fun with your _other_ cousin."

"COUSINS?!" Kit and Chris shouted together, looking confused.

"Oh yes!" Melissa exclaimed in delight. "Kit, Chris, this boy here in the ruby red and gold assistants outfit, is my twelve—almost thirteen— year-old son, Jeffery."

"What?" Kit exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "B-b-but how? I though you were just my friend from school, Jeffery! No way your m-m-my cousin." Kit was so shocked by this revelation that he couldn't help stuttering a little.

Jeffery laughed at Kit's shocked and stupefied expression

"Yeah, sorry bout that, Kit. Mom told me not to tell you yet." Jeffery explained with a grin, both hands behind his head, trying to keep his composer.

"Wow!" Chris said in awe, gazing at Jeffery with admiration. "You're my cousin and you work with you Mom doing magic?"

"Yep" Jeffery said, moving over to Chris and ruffling his hair like Melissa did. "It's pretty neat too, gives me something to do with my Mom. My hobbies have been magic for a few years now, so Mom added me here as her assistant. You'll see me in every trick tonight, except one."

Jeffery leans over and whispered in Chris's ear that he and his brother are going to be helping in a trick at the end of the show.

"Wow," Chris exclaimed, excitedly. "Hey, can we tell Kit?" he asked in a voice so low that Kit could not hear, he wouldn't be able to any way, as he was getting yet another hug from his Aunt Melissa.

"Not yet," Jeffery said, pointing his finger to his head. "Keep it in here, Chris, till later."

"Okay, Jeffery." Chris said with a slight laugh.

"Kit, Chris, I hear that you two are working on doing magic together, like me and Jeffery." Melissa said, ruffling Jeffery's hair.

"_Mom_…!" Jeffery whined, batting her hand away from his hair. "You're messing my hair up and I had it nice and neat for the show tonight."

"Oh sorry, dear, I guess old habits are hard to break." Melissa said, pinching Jeffery's cheek, which caused him to blush, before turning her attention back to her nephews. "How bout you read your tickets? Go on, there's a nice surprise on them."

"You never run out of surprises, do you?" Kit remarked, grinning.

Melissa laughed and said: "No, I guess not. But then again, a magician is rarely out of surprises. Now hurry up and read your tickets!" she urged them.

Both Kit and Chris did so and it said in Melissa's handwriting:

_**This ticket permits you, Kit and Chris, my nephews**_

_**To be honorary assistant in my show tonight.  
So be listening for me to call you up.  
And as a special gift, you will be dressed-up as assistant **_

_**In the trick. See Jeffery after I call you on stage for you outfits**_.

"Wow!" Chris yelled, jumping for joy like he had too much sugar again,  
saying: Thank you, thank you Aunt Melissa! That's so awesome!"

"I though you would like that, Chris." Melissa said with smile, massaging Chris' ear gently. "Oh Kit, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing the nervous look on Kit's face. "Don't you want to help out too?" she finished putting on her tux and top hat.

"Nothing, Aunt Melissa, I love it!" Kit said earnestly. "But what are you going to do to me? I see I'm listed as main assistant, right?"

"Oh yes, Kit," smiled Melissa. "Don't worry, you'll love it. But it's still a surprise."

"Okay," Kit said as Jeffery was jumping up and down with Chris, both happy to be working together and having met each other. Kit observed his brother and cousin for a moment, even though they were not blood relatives, he still couldn't help but wondering if being hyperactive due to even a small amount of excitement runs in the family…

"Hey, hey, attention please." Rebecca called out, interrupting the happy meeting. "That's better, sorry," she laughs happy to see her sons happy. "Hey, I have an idea, let's get a picture of everyone together for a family picture," she suggested. "So we can remember this moment."

"Sure!" everyone agreed as they got together, from the tallest to the shortest.

As the stage manger came bustling over, he stopped and offered to take picture for Rebecca. She agreed and handed him her camera before going to stand next to Melissa.

"Say '_abracadabra_!" Melissa said, and as they did all so, she made a shower of confetti rain over them like Ping had done the day before, but Melissa did it so differently, it was like a different trick.

Just a second away from the camera flash, Jeffery grinned mischievously as he held up two fingers behind Chris' head.

"Still think it's all a trick now, Kit?" asked Chris, clapping wildly, oblivious to what Jeffery had done in the picture-taking.

"Hmm…" Kit was stumped this time. It was a trick, wasn't? He didn't know because this was his aunt, a pro magician, not some amateur like Ping was.

Kit smiled and nodded as he tried to think of a prosper response for his brother's question.

"Heh, okay, you got me bro. I don't know this time." Kit said. "Aunt Melissa, can you tell us how you did that?"

"Nope! Sorry Kit, a true magician never reveals his or her secrets." she smiled, knowing the one she had planed for him would be one he would never figure out.

"Miss Melissa, they're ready for you and your son," said the stage manger who took their family picture.

"Aww, do you have to leave already, Aunt Melissa?" Chris and Kit asked in unison. "How did you do that?" they asked each other. "Do what?—Say what I say."

Melissa laughed; they look so funny and cute asking each other the same question at exactly the same time. Jeffery was watching them with an awed look on his face.

"Sorry boys, I'll see you on stage at the end of the show, I promise." Melissa said, giving her favorite nephews a big hug and a kiss on their forehead.

"We'll be watching, sis." Rebecca said, placing a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Front row right?"

"Yes sis, you'll be right in front of me for the whole show." Melissa said before turning her attention back to her nephews. "Oh, and Rebecca?"

"Yes?" Rebecca acknowledged her.

"Just be sure to have Kit and Chris ready for me to call them on stage," Melissa said, "so they can go change into the costume outfits I have for them backstage behind the curtain. Jeffery will help them out, so no worries there." She then gave Kit and Chris a hug. "Also Kit?" Kit looked up at his aunt as she addressed him. "I can't reveal the trick I'm doing on you just yet, but I hope you'll like it."

"Gee, thanks Aunt Melissa! I'll try, I promise." Kit replied.

Silently, Chris was laughing behind his hand, thinking: _Oh yes, this is going to be great! I can't wait to see his face and watch him squirm…that'll be priceless!_ For he knew the trick that his brother was going to be involved in…  
Melissa smiled at the two bear cubs before saying: "Well, I gotta go, hope you'll enjoy the show."

"We will!" Kit and Chris replied in unison, there voices mixing.

As she left, Jeffery came over and hugged them both as he walked by before taking sip of water from his water bottle to stay hydrated in his assistant's costume, but he didn't mind it, the jump suit was his design after all.

"And don't worry, my cousins." Jeffery said, hugging Kit and Chris. "You have a great time, we heard you've seen Ping and Grace, they're good but you'll find that me and Mom are as well," Jeffery said with a wink before he walked out to the stage after his mother as Kit and Chris went to take their seats.  
A few minutes later, they had taken their seats and Rebecca had got refreshments (again, since Baloo's payday was a few days away.) and sat down as the light over the audience faded and went out and a spotlight appeared on the center of the red and gold curtains. And then music and a drum roll begin to play.

"Ladies and gentleman," said a male voice over the PA system. "please put your hands together and welcome Cape Suzette's own, the amazing Melissa and her assistant, the equally amazing Jeffery!"

"There they are!" shouted Chris, whooping, hollering and cheering for his aunt and cousin, as did Kit.

Rebecca and Baloo looked over at the children and say to each other: "This is the best idea ever," as they watch the kid having the time of their life.

"Thank you! thank you!" Melissa said waving her pink and lavender silver stared cape around the back of her tux and shoulders, making her wand appear with a bang in her hand as she had Jeffery bring out their first trick…


	3. Do You Believe in Magic?

**Title: Kit, the Magician  
Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee  
Disclaimer: We do not own Tale Spin, Disney does.**

**Chapter Three  
Do You Believe in Magic? **

Jeffery was pushing a trolley cart bearing the equipments for the first couple of magic acts toward his Mom in the center of the stage as the she was starting her introduction speech.

"Hello and welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, young and old! Welcome to the show! I am the amazing Melissa, and this is my assistant! My pride and joy, my son, Jeffery! Jeffery, give the crowd a little wave." Melissa said, looking fondly at her son.

Jeffery parked the trolley in the center of the stage and then he waved merrily at the crowd.

"Hello everybody!" he shouted happily, as if he was full of positive energy. "I'm Jeffery, the equally amazing assistant. Me and my Mom hope you enjoy our show. We really appreciate your attendance!" Jeffery said, bowing before he took a small table from the trolley and set it up, and then he lay out some magic items for the tricks on top of it.

"Ah, thank you, Jeffery dear, we can now begin." Melissa said eagerly, picking up a tin pot with a cover over it.

In the audience, Chris looked sideways at his brother.

"Kit?" he asked.

"Yes, Chris?" Kit replied, turning his head slightly toward Chris, so that one eye was still on the stage, watching his aunt and cousin.

"I wonder what Aunt Melissa's first trick will be? It looks neat, whatever it is." Chris said excitedly.

"I'm not sure, Chris?" Kit replied with a smile. "I'm just as curious as you are."  
Just then, Melissa started the trick.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! You see in my hand, an ordinary pot with a cover on it, think of it as the cookie pot." Melissa joked.

"Wow, cookies!" Molly shouted ecstatically.

"Now, Molly," Rebecca said gently but firmly at the same time. "You already had a cookie today, so don't even think of asking Aunt Melissa for one."

"Aww…" Molly pouted cutely, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Back on stage, Melissa was finishing the details of the trick.

"As I was saying," Melissa said, smiling down at Molly and her nephews, who were eagerly awaiting the trick. "This is just like any normal pot; as you can see, there is nothing inside the pot, correct?" Melissa asked, turning to Jeffery and lifting the cover slightly, so that Jeffery could peer inside at the apparently empty pot.

"Nope, there's nothing in there that I can see." Jeffery replied, shaking his head. "So, what's on the menu to make appear tonight, Mom?" Jeffery asked, comically trying to make the trick seem funny and comical at the same time.

"Well honey, I don't really know, you know how this trick works on me here lately, it could be anything." said Melissa with an air of mystery.

At that moment, Baloo, who had been lying back in his seat, snoring since the start of the show, jerked bolt upright and was now staring at Melissa with a hungry expression.

"Anything?" he gasped, his mouth watering, "did she say 'anything'?" then he greedily rubbed his hands together. "Ooh, baby! I hope it's pot roast."

"We're not being served dinner here, Baloo," hissed Rebecca, scowling at him. "Now be quiet!"

Kit, Chris and Molly get a laugh out of there aunt and cousin's comical speeches as well as Baloo's reaction.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Melissa asked the crowd.

"Yeah, sister!" Baloo yelled out to her, cheering. "Show me the pot roast!"

Covering the pot with the lid, Melissa said the magic words: "Abracadabra!" and tapped the steal pot with her wand. With a bang, the pot lid flew off the pot and the pot started sprouting rainbow colored scarves everywhere. And then they started coming out of all the unlikely places, including the sleeves of her tux and Jeffery's costume as well as their pockets.

"Whoa! Heh, heh, heh…oops! I guess I overdid it again." Melissa laughed as she and Jeffery were trying to finish pulling the remaining scarves out from their outfits.  
"Wow!" Kit and Chris both shouted in unison, their voices copying each other again, they glanced at each other, surprised that they both were speaking in unison. They smiled at each other before turning their attention back onto the show.

Baloo, however, slumped lower in his seat, looking disappointed that he didn't get his pot roast. Kit and Chris noticed this and had to stifle their laugher behind their hands. _Poor Baloo…_

"Sorry dear," Melissa laughed as she then dumped the scarves on Jeffery's head "I'll watch it better next time."

"Yeah, you slightly overdid it again, Mom." Jeffery replied, laughing, popping up from beneath all the scarves. "No worries though." He smiled. "I still believe in you, Mom." Jeffery added, walking up to his Mom and hugging her around the middle.

"Aww…" cooed the crowd.

Jeffery then gathered up all the scarves and carried them off stage, where he could bring out the next illusion.

"Wow! Did you—?" Chris started to say.

"—just see that?" Kit finished the sentence for him. Both of them sitting in their seats, awe-struck, their mouths hanging open and their eyes bulging slightly.

"Kit, that was amazing! I want you and me to be as good magicians as Aunt Melissa and Jeffery!" Chris said excitedly, cheering and waving his arms in the air along with his brother for the appreciation of their aunt and cousin's trick.

"We can try, Chris." Kit replied, scratching his head in a puzzling way. "But, I'll say this: I cannot explain that one at all! That was truly amazing!" _And I can't see how that one was done at all_, he thought. _Could it be real magic, or maybe the answer's right in front of my eyes, I'm just not seeing the trick behind the magic? How did they do that? _Kit now realized that he was now thinking like a real magician.

"I don't know either," Chris said, looking straight ahead at his aunt and cousin for fear of missing anything.

"Hold on, they're about to do their next trick" Kit said eagerly, now watching every movement of his cousin and aunt made like a hawk.

"Now for my next trick, I'll make my son disappear before your very eyes." Melissa announced with a slight grin, for she always loved doing this trick with her son. "Jeffery, my brave young man, would you please take you place inside the magic box for me, I promise I won't sent you to Thembria this time." She laughed at her own joke as she lightly shoved Jeffery into the box

"Oh very funny, Mom." Jeffery said sarcastically, remembering the last time being misplaced in his Mom's disappearing and reappearing performance during the last show "Okay, Mom, okay!" he said, laughing as his Mom was pushing him in the box, as if he was fighting it. "I'm going, I'm going." Finally, he willingly steps in the box without his Mon pushing him now.

"Bye-bye son, send me a post card from Thembria," Melissa said as she closed and locks the door, shutting Jeffery inside.

"WHAT?! But Mom! You promised you weren't sending me there!" Jeffery protested from within the box and the audience laughed at his exclamation and panic. "Not funny, Mom! Mooooooommmmm!" he shouted as the box was being turned around and around. "Aaahhhh!" he screamed as he fell through the trap door inside the box, vanishing completely.

"Sorry dear, I didn't catch that," she jokingly replied as she opened the door, showing Jeffery had indeed disappeared to Thembria.

"Kit! Kit! Did you see that? Did you see that?" Chris was so excited, amazed by the magic act that he hadn't noticed that he repeated himself twice. "That's amazing! Aunt Melissa is the best magician ever. I hope she vanished him with a coat on, it's freezing in Thembria. Thank you for bringing us here, Mom!" Chris was overjoyed and still hyper, but Kit was slowly getting used to that.

"You're welcome, Chris," Rebecca said smiling with Molly in total shock on her lap.

"Hey, what about me?" Baloo said in mocked indignation. "I was the one who drove us here."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and Chris laughed at Baloo's reaction.

"Yeah, thanks Daddy Bear." Chris said with a grateful smile, creating his own little nickname for Baloo.

Baloo smiled at the young bear cub, reaching over, he gently patted the boy on top of the head. "You're welcome, Lil Buddy." He said, giving Chris his own nickname so that Kit could still be called 'Lil Britches.'

Chris looked up at Baloo with affection as he leaned over the armrest of his seat and hugged Baloo.

"I love you, Daddy Bear." Chris said, resting his head on Baloo's chest.

Baloo chuckled as he massaged Chris' head. "Back at ya, kiddo…back at ya."  
"Now bring Jeffery back!" Molly said cutely to her Aunt Melissa.

Kit snaps out of his trance to finally answer his brother's question.

"I did, I did see that." Kit said, his amazement making him repeat himself as well. "Now I just wonder how she going to bring Jeffery back."

Chris sat back down in his seat, eagerly watching the show.

"Watch this," Melissa smiled, leaning down to Molly and her nephews, her cape draping in front of her slightly which got a laugh from Molly and the boys.

"Hello? A-anybody?" said Jeffery's distanced voice. "I'm freezing out here and I'm ready to come back now!"

Everyone was looking around, trying to locate the source of the voice, but saw nothing.

"Coming son." replied Melissa, sounding forgetful. With a few quick spins of the box. Melissa tapped the door a few times and said. "You were gone for not very long, but very far. Now it's time for you to reappear!" Melissa unlocked the door and opened the box slowly.

The opened box was showing that Jeffery had reappeared. He emerged from the box with a few flakes of Thembrian snow on top of his head. He was also wearing a Hawaiian flower necklace.

"Miss me?" asked Jeffery smiling, taking off the flower necklace and placing it around his Mom's neck. "Aloha Mom," he said laughing with a sly grin, adding in a slight kiss on his Mom's furry cheek.

"Did you escaped from Thembria?" asked Melissa, gesturing to the Hawaiian flower necklace around her neck.

"Of course I did, you sent me to Thembria with my wand, you see." Jeffery explained, holding up his junior assistance wand. "I simply teleported myself to someplace warmer before you decided to bring me back."

The audience laughed at the boy's cleaver way of outwitting his own Mom.

As they both took a bow with the crowd cheering and laughing madly.

The stage lights faded for a slight moment as the stage was being prepared for the next trick.

Kit and Chris were sitting on the edge of their seats, both totally amazed by Melissa and Jeffery's trick

"You're the best magician ever, Aunt Melissa! And you're the best assistant ever Jeffery!" both Kit and Chris shout in unison and then they laughed at each other for copying each other again.

Rebecca and Baloo both staring at Kit and Chris, couldn't resist a slight smile at their cheerful sons.

"Do it again!" shouted Molly cutely.

"Thank you, thank you," Melissa said as the light come back up, the spotlight shining on her and Jeffery, both standing in the center of the stage with a small trunk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, as the last trick was me disappearing to Thembria, this time, Mom's the assistance!" Jeffery said in a sly, mischievous voice with a grin to match.

Just then, two ape goons, not unlike the ones Louie sometimes used as security guards at his place, came onstage. They grabbed Melissa and started to bind her with ropes, a straitjacket and handcuffs.

"As you can see, Mom's being put in this straitjacket and handcuffs for a reason as I'm going to make her try and escape this trunk with me standing on it, holding this special sheet," Jeffery said. "But that not all,"

Their job done, the two goons walked toward the backstage behind the curtains, but one of them tripped over his feet and fell against the other and they both went crashing to the floor. Then they started arguing over whose fault it was that they fell, which led to a physical fight that was blocked from view by a cloud of dust.

"Oy…" Jeffery muttered, smacking a palm to his forehead with a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. "I've gotta get me some better goons…" with a flick of his wand, the two goons vanished off the stage in a cloud of blue smoke and then he turned smiling to the crowd. "Now it's time to have some fun!" he laughed mischievously with a wink as the stage manager came out after the disappearance of the goons and helped Melissa into the trunk and Jeffery closed the lid, locking it in place.

"Now let's see you escape that!" Jeffery said, banging on the side of the trunk getting a low groan from his Mom.

"You have no idea, son." Melissa whispered so low that her son couldn't hear her.  
Jeffery stood on top of the trunk holding the sheet over himself and the trunk. As he started to say: "You can't escape now, Mom, not with me—" Jeffery was cut off as the sheet fell away to reveal Melissa standing on top of the trunk instead of Jeffery! She was out of the straitjacket and the ropes and the handcuffs were gone, earning a wild round of applause from her niece and nephews, as well as from the crowd.

"Ha-ha," she laughed. "What was that, son? I can't escape _what_ now?" Melissa asked teasingly, poking fun at her son's jokes as she opened the trunk to reveal Jeffery, now bound with ropes, straitjacket and handcuffs.

"Very funny, Mom…" Jeffery said with a bored expression, clearly giving the audience the impression that he did not like being bound like this. "Get me out of this mess, would you please?" he asked, giving his mother a puppy dog pout while struggling a little against his bonds.

"Well, I don't know…" Melissa said slyly, putting up a thoughtful posture.

"_MOM_!" Jeffery whined with an expression that seems to do the begging for him.

"Oh alright! Sure, I'll be glad to." Melissa replied with a comical laugh.

She cut Jeffery loose from the ropes, straitjacket and handcuffs, setting Jeffery free. He hugs his Mom and then they both take another bow

"It's all a trick, I tell you, it has to be." Kit kept insisting to Chris. "That's impossible…" _Or is it? _he thought.

"A bit confused, are we?" Chris asked, grinning at his brother's stupefied expression. "Let's just hope we can be as good as our aunt and cousin. I hope we can be, at least." Chris added, still laughing at his brother's looks of shock and amazement.

"Uh sure," Kit replied, still shocked at what he was seeing. This looked more like real magic to him. Not that he wasn't a believer in magic, he and Baloo had once switched bodies through a magical idol, but it still was rather impressive the way people can fake magic through illusions.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, we have one more trick for you before a short break," said Melissa, pointing to center stage where another cabinet was sitting in the spot light with a table, bearing ten sharp swords nearby. "My brave son, Jeffery will now assist me in the famous sword cabinet illusion." Melissa said; looking hopeful that Jeffery would not fight this one like he did his first time...

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm over that, I'm heading inside right now." Jeffery said; putting on a brave smile, slightly laughing, and then he turned to face the cabinet and stepped inside, mumbling under his breath: "Yeah, if you like being a bear pin cushion…" He stuck out his tongue at his Mom playful-like as Melissa closed and locked the door.

Kit and Chris were sitting on the edge of their seats with worried expressions on their faces, concerned for their cousin as Melissa stuck the first sword in and Jeffery let out a groan from inside the cabinet, as if the sword went right through him.

Melissa continued to place all the swords in various places as Jeffery still groaned a bit louder and louder each time.

"Oh c'mon, son, it's not that bad," Melissa said; adopting an impatient tone of voice as she playfully placed the last two swords in place.

"YOOOUUUCH!" Jeffery screamed as the last sword was being placed right through the front of the box. "Hey, watch where you're sticking those things! They're worst than the doctor's needles!"

Kit and Chris both covered their eyes, hoping that the worst didn't happen to their cousin while everyone else laughed at Jeffery's statement.

"K-K-Kit," Chris gulped, stuttering a bit from the shock of seeing the neat but scary trick. "I h-h-hope Jeffery is o-o-okay. That does looks scary but fun, I want to do it too," he added, trying to joke and to sound brave while hiding his already revealed fear.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kit said, while trying to convince himself of that. "It's just a trick. And you sure you wanna do that?" he added, responding to Chris' joke. "I'm not sure on that yet, but we'll see."

Melissa started pulling the swords out very slowly one by one, so not to cause any more problems if there really was one.

"Jeffery honey, are you okay in there? I didn't really hurt you, did I?" Melissa asked with concerned, pulling the last sword out for the front of the cabinet, unlocking and opening the door slowly

Jeffery pushed opened the door and jump out, saying: "I'm just fine, couldn't be better." He beamed around at the audience with a huge smile on his face.

Kit and Chris breathed a sigh of relief, seeing their cousin was fine

"Jeffery, honey, are you sure you're—" Melissa started to say but Jeffery cut her off.

"Look, Mom, I'm fine," he said firmly. "Like I said, couldn't be better. Where's my water bottle? I'm thirsty." he searched his pockets and pulled out a water bottle. "Oh, never mind, here it is."

He took the cap off and drank deeply. As he drank, Kit and Chris' mouths fell open in shock; water was sprouting out of Jeffery's body, as though it was leaking out from the holes in his chest, stomach and back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Melissa asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah, Mom, why?" Jeffery asked, and as he stopped drinking, so did the water leak in his body.

"Oh, no reason, sweetie," Melissa said, pinching Jeffery's cheek. "You know how paranoid Moms get."

"Mom…" groaned Jeffery, blushing from embarrassment and stepping back out of his Mom's clutches. "Not in front of the audience."

_Maybe it was just a trick_; Kit thought, _but that was ultra real-looking. I hope Chris was joking, even if he does want to do that trick, I'm not sure Mom will let me even try it. Or would she? _he wondered, witnessing Chris and Rebecca talking about how the show had been so far.

Melissa and Jeffery bowed before the audience as they went backstage for a short intermission.

As they came back onstage ten minutes later, Melissa and Jeffery stood in front of the crowd, beaming at the audience

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Melissa spoke to the audience; her arms open wide as if to embrace the whole room. "Tonight will be a special treat, for I will call two volunteers from the audience to come up here and assist me in my Grand Finale. But first…" she took off her top hat and put her hand down in it. She appeared to be searching in a very deep dept within the hat until finally, she withdrew from the hat, a snowy white rabbit. "Oh!" she chuckled, acting surprised. "How did that get in there?"

The audience laughed loudly at this unexpected magic act.

"Kit, did you see that?!" Chris asked excitedly. "How did she do that?"

Kit, however was completely lost. If the top hat had been sitting on a table when Melissa pulled the rabbit out, it would have been easily explained, like there was a hole in the table that she can put her arm through and pull out the rabbit from inside the table. But since Melissa had done it holding the top hat up in front of her with nothing underneath the top hat, Kit could only think of one explanation: Magic.

"Kit...? Kit…?" Chris nudged him on the arm, recalling him back to earth.

"Wha—huh? Oh, uh, I don't know…" Kit said distractedly. "Maybe it was real magic."

"Real magic?" Chris said, his eyes widening in surprise. "You mean, you don't think this is a trick anymore?"

"After what Aunt Melissa just did, I don't know what to think anymore…" Kit admitted.

Meanwhile Melissa put her hand back into the top hat and this time, she withdrew a piece of paper.

"Ah, here we are... Now when I call out a name, that person will come up here and assist me in my Grand Finale." Melissa said, opening the folded piece of paper. "And the winner is..." she paused for dramatic effect while Jeffery with his set of drums, did the drum roll in the background. "Kit and Chris Cloudkicker, come on down!" she shouted and the crowd exploded with cheer and applause as the Cloudkicker brothers sat there, numb with the expression of shock before getting up and moving toward the stage.

As they got up onstage, Chris ducked behind Kit, being very shy with a lot people watching.

Jeffery stepped forward and handed them two identical uniforms. They put them on over their sweaters and Jeffery stepped behind them to help them with the back zipper.

"There!" Jeffery said, giving Kit a slap on the back after he zipped him up. "Whaddya think?"  
Kit looked down at himself and then at Chris. These uniforms were exactly like the one Kit wore at Daring Dan's Air Circus, except that there was a yellow star on the chest instead of a yellow lightning bolt.

"I think they're great." Kit and Chris said, slightly off-unison, Kit started speaking a mere second before Chris.

"Okay, Chris, come over here, don't be shy." Melissa said gently, beckoning Chris to her side. "Chris will break something for me to mend," she told the crowd.

Chris' shoulders were tensed and tight and he was staring down at his feet. Melissa sensed it and knew that Chris was suffering from first-time stage fright. So she bent down and hugged Chris, whispering in his ear.

"Don't pay attention to the crowd, sweetie." Melissa said, kissing Chris on the cheek. "Just look at your Mama and Papa and your sister, Molly, focus on them instead of the crowd."

Chris raised his head slightly and looked out at Rebecca, Baloo and Molly and focused on them, and then he felt considerably better and his shoulders relaxed as he found the sudden desire to impress his new family and do them proud.

"All better?" Melissa asked with a warm smile as she stood up.

"Yeah." Chris said, feeling a lot better.

"Good, now come over here," she led Chris to a table bearing a glass bowl. "Now, I want you to break this bowl for me—and do be careful and try not to cut yourself." She handed him a mallet

"But, that's a pretty bowl," Chris protested, but accepting the mallet anyway. "Are you sure you want me to break it?"

"Yes, Chris, it's all for a magic trick." Melissa told him, smiling.

"Okay…" Chris said uncertainly. He held the mallet high over his head and was about to bring down upon the glass bowl when someone grabbed hold of it from behind and held it in the middle of a backswing, preventing Chris smashing the glass bowl. Chris looked over his shoulder to see Jeffery standing there.

"Mom, aren't you forgetting something, like some protective gears?" Jeffery asked.

"Oh!" Melissa gasped; her hand over her mouth. "I forgot, sorry sweetie." She said to Chris

"Here, Chris, put these on first." Jeffery said, handing his cousin a pair of protective gloves and goggles, along with a chest pad.

"Okay, thanks Jeffery." Chris said with a grateful smile, glad that his cousin cares about him as much as he cares about Jeffery. He set the mallet down, took the protective gears from Jeffery and put them on. "Okay, all set, I'm ready," he said, once the protective gears were on.

He picked up the mallet, raised it high in the air and brought it swishing down on the glass bowl, reducing it to powdered glass.

"Thank you, Chris, now watch this:" Melissa covered the powdered glass with a cloth, tapped it with her wand and said: "Abracadabra!"

There was a bang and a puff of pink smoke and when the smoke cleared, Chris' jaw dropped. There on the table, stood the glass bowl, completely mended as if it has never received so much as a crack from the mallet!

"Wow…" Chris said in awe and then he clapped loudly, the crowd followed his lead and applause too.

"Thank you," Melissa said, taking a bow to the crowd. "Now for the Grand Finale, Jeffery, fetch me the box."

"Yes, ma'am." Jeffery said politely as he dashed to the side of the stage and went out of sight behind the curtains.

"Kit, come over here, sweetie." Melissa said, beckoning Kit to her side while Chris was taking off the protective gears. She held out a fan of cards to him. "Pick a card, any card."

Kit picked a card and looked at it; an image of a box was on the front of the card.

"Looks like you picked the disappearing act." Melissa announced.

Kit sighed with relief as the stage manager came out onstage, pushing a box on wheels toward Melissa. The box was on its' side, held up several feet off the ground by six legs with wheels attached to them. At least a disappearing trick wouldn't be so bad.

Melissa opened the box and gestured Kit inside. Kit climbed into the box and Melissa closed the lid of the box on top of him. It was a few seconds before Kit realized that his head was poking out of the end of the box and his feet were sticking out of the other end.

"W-w-what is this?" he asked, the fear in his voice was apparent.

"Let's see," Melissa said, holding up the card Kit had picked, she pealed off the fake front to reveal an image of a box with saw cutting through it. "Oh, sorry Kit, my mistake, you picked the sawing in half illusion."

"WHAT?!" Kit yelled, the panic evident on his face. "No…no…I thought this was a disappearing trick—LET ME OUTTA' HERE!!!"

"Oh come now, Kit, what ever happens to '_it's just a trick, Chris_'?" Chris asked slyly; he couldn't resist teasing his brother, it was just too good of a chance to pass up.

"THAT WAS BEFORE I'M ABOUT TO BE SAWED IN HALF!" Kit yelled in exasperation, his head swinging around, indicating that he was struggling inside the box to get loose. "LET ME OUTTTA HERE NOW!"

Chris was wishing he had a camera, the expression on Kit's face was priceless and he was having fun watching his brother squirm inside the box. He started laughing at his brother's expense.

"Kit, calm down." Melissa said gently, stroking Kit's head. "It'll be alright, now relax."

Kit calmed down but still felt uneasy

"It doesn't…_hurt_, does it?" Kit asked, his voice squeaking like a mouse.

"Of course not, I've done this to Jeffery a hundred times, not to worry, Kit." Melissa assured him. "Besides, I wouldn't hurt one of my favorite nephews, would I?"

"I guess not…" Kit said reluctantly.

Melissa took out her saw and begin cutting through the middle of the box. Kit watched her with frightened eyes, and she stopped and strokes his head again, brushing his hair smoothly.

"Relax Kit," she gently. "If it helps, maybe you should close your eyes till I finish."

"O-okay," he squeaked and he closed his eyes as his Aunt Melissa resumed cutting him in half.

In the audience, Baloo started to rise from his seat, looking furious but Rebecca grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Let me go, Becky." Baloo snarled, pulling his arm out of Rebecca's grasp. "I ain't gonna sit here and watch my navigator become sliced cheese!"

"Baloo, Kit is fine, it's just a trick." Rebecca told him firmly. "Now sit back down, buster, before you embarrass yourself, not to mention _me_!" and she forced Baloo to sit back down.

Baloo just grumbled and drummed his fingers on the armrest.

Back onstage, the saw has cut clear through the box and yet, Kit felt nothing, he didn't even feel the saw cutting through his midsection, to his great relief.

The stage manger handed Melissa two mirror-like boards, she took one and slid in between the two halves of the box, and then she added the second board before she separated the two halves of the box.

Kit nearly fainted. There, in the other half of the box, were his feet sticking out of the end. It was so bizarre to see his own legs separated from his body in the other half of the box.

Chris took the box with Kit's head poking out of the end, while Melissa took the one containing his legs.

Chris look down at Kit's head, stroking Kit's chin and throat gently, all the while there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"If you're as ticklish as I am, ooh, I'm gonna have fun…" Chris said with a devilish grin. And he begins tickling Kit's chin and Kit started laughing loudly.

"No, Chris—Ha, ha, ha, ha! Stop it, I can't—Heh, heh, heh—stand being tickled! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Please stop—ha, ha, ha, ha—I'd rather do the algebra!"

"Sorry, Kit," Chris said slyly. "But this is my revenge for the crab attack."

"Ooh, that looks like fun." Melissa said, and she started tickling the feet sticking out of her half of the box and Kit started laughing some more, despite the fact that his legs were currently disconnected with his body.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha—stop it!" Kit yelled out. "I'm gonna—ha, ha, ha, ha—crack a rib!"

Chris and Melissa tickle tortured poor Kit for at least thirty seconds before they quit and begin pushing the box around the stage

Melissa and Chris pushed both boxes in opposite directions, circled each other before putting them back together.

"And now I will put Kit back together." Melissa announced, and she started pulling out the boards that separated Kit from his legs.

_Thanks goodness!_ Kit sighed in relief

Melissa pulled the two mirror-like boards out, opened the lid of the box and Kit climbed out, completely whole.

In the audience, Baloo sighed deeply, looking relieved that Kit was okay.

"See? I told you he'd be fine." Rebecca said slyly, looking sideway at Baloo, who was sitting there, slightly dumbfounded at the trick he just saw. It all seems so real to Baloo.

"Yeah, yeah," Baloo grumbled. "Sorry Beckers, I guess you sister does know what she's doing after all."

"Heh-heh." Rebecca laughed. "Don't worry, Baloo. Of course she does, and besides, I had the privilege of seeing Jeffery go through his first time at that trick, so I knew what was in store for Kit. It was partly my idea." She added slyly.

"Huh? Wha—?" Baloo asked distractedly, "Sawing my best friend, son and navigator in half was partly _your_ idea?!" he asked, looking slightly mad. "Well gee, thanks for the near heart attack ya gave me with another one of yer crazy ideas, Becky." He added sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, yes." Rebecca replied, laughing behind her hand and ignoring Baloo's insult to her brilliant ideas. "I wanted to test to see if you were still able to help the boys in a bad situation."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny, boss lady." Baloo said sarcastically. "Ya know, you and that mad doctor of a sister over there could have told me it was a trick before I got worked up. I thought my son had just become sliced cheese under that saw." He looked toward the stage at Melissa. "Nice trick Melissa! Sorry I doubted you!"

"Oh Baloo!" Rebecca hissed, tugging on his arm. "You're embarrassing us again!"

"Good," Baloo said slyly with a gain. "Maybe a little embarrassment will teach ya not to give ol' Baloo a heart attack like that again. HEY MELISSA, DON'T FORGET TO SAW BECKY IN HALF TOO!" he yelled loud and clear toward the stage. "OR BETTER YET, MAKE HER DISAPPEAR!"

Now everyone was staring at them, Rebecca glanced around at the staring crowd and blushing a deep shade of red at all the attention.

"I hate you…" Rebecca said in a low voice, glowering at Baloo.

Melissa ended the show with a spectacular display of fireworks exploding from the end of her wand, and then there was a loud BANG and a flock of doves came flying out from the wand's tip.

Everyone in the audience stood up and applauded loudly while Melissa and the Cloudkicker twins joined hands and bowed before the crowd together just as Jeffery came walking back on stage from behind the curtains.

"Aww," he said, sounding disappointed but looking sly. "I missed all the fun."

"Yeah," Chris said, turning to Jeffery as the curtains lowered down to hide them from view of the crowd. "I was going to take turns with you tickling Kit while he was in the box."

"Oh, no worries, Chris." Jeffery said with a grin. "I can tickle him any old time, but… " He suddenly pounced on Chris, knocking him backward onto his back and then Jeffery sat on his stomach. "…I wonder how ticklish _you_ are." And he begins to attack Chris' ribs and armpits while Chris howled and screamed with laugher.

"Mind if I join you?"

Jeffery looked over his shoulder to see Kit standing behind him with a vengeful smirk on his face.

"Not at all, cuz, help yourself." Jeffery said before he resumed tickle torturing poor Chris.

"NO! Please stop, don't tickle me anymore!" Chris screamed, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Jeffery kept on tickling him.

Kit positioned himself on top of Chris' legs, grasped his brother's ankle and begins tickling the bottom of Chris' foot. Chris shirked with laugher as Kit added to his tickle torture.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Rebecca appeared onstage; behind her was Baloo, who was watching the three bear cubs with an amused expression. "Let him breathe before he burst."'

"Yes ma'am." Jeffery said as he stopped tickling Chris and got up off of him, as did Kit.

Chris lay there, curled up, gasping and panting for breaths. Baloo went over and scooped Chris up off the floor and into his arms.

"You alright, Chris?" Baloo asked, pressing the young bear cub to his chest, massaging the back of Chris' head.

"Yes!" Chris gasped, still panting. "Give me a minute to catch my breath."

Baloo held Chris in his arms as Chris was taking several deep breaths, until finally his breathing became steady. Even then, Baloo didn't put him down, he seems to like holding Chris in his arms and Chris seems to like being held by the large pilot. Chris rested his head on Baloo's chest and snuggled up in his arms.

"You two gotta careful with him," Baloo said to Jeffery and Kit. "Don't tickle him so much at a time; it might hurt his lungs and his ribs."

Both Jeffery and Kit looked down at their feet. "Sorry," they said together.

A few minutes passed and Chris showed no sign in wanting to be let down. Melissa walked up to Baloo and Chris, cupping Chris' furry cheek.

"Are you going to be alright, Chris?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Chris said with a smile, leaning slightly forward in Baloo's arms, he hugged his Aunt around the neck.

"That's good, Chris," Melissa said happily with a smile, hugging her new nephew back.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Jeffery apologized. "I should have been easier on you; I didn't realize you and Kit were as ticklish as I am…" He froze, having just realized what he had said.  
_Oops!_ Jeffery thought in despair._ Why did I just go and say that for?! Oh man, now they'll get back at me and I'll get it one hundred percent worse! I guess it is as the old saying goes: 'what goes around, comes around.'_

"Okay kids, gather 'round." Rebecca said playfully. "Your Aunt Melissa has another surprise for you."

Baloo put Chris down to stand between Kit and Jeffery as they looked at Rebecca with the expression of awe on their faces.

"Another surprise?!" exclaimed Jeffery, Kit and Chris in unison.

Although Jeffery already knew what the surprise is, he pretend otherwise so to make surprising his two cousins more fun.

"Yes!" Melissa exclaimed, this time talking more to Kit and Chris, who were standing there awestruck at the mention of another surprise from their aunt. "Boys, me and your Mom talked on the phone, and me and Jeffery would like to add our assistance in teaching you the ins and outs of magic. So from this day forth, we're both your personal teachers. But as a second surprise, I asked if I could do one more thing special for you two, my favorite nephews." Melissa said but stated to act forgetful. "Now what was it?" she paused thinking a minute.

Rebecca whispered in her ear reminding her of the second surprise as Kit and Chris started taking their assistant's outfits off.

"Lemme help you with that." Jeffery said, stepping behind them and pulling their zippers down.

"I guess we should return these to you, Aunt Melissa?" Kit asked as he stepped out his outfit and held it out to give it back to her.

Chris was being a bit more reluctant, he likes these uniforms and thought they'd make comfortable pajamas.

"Aww, do we have to, Kit?" Chris pouted as he asked "I kinda like mine."

"Chris, it's okay." Kit said, comforting Chris. "We're not Aunt Melissa's assistants normally, but I'm sure she'd want us to be."

"Aww man!" Chris pouted, but hugging his uniform to his chest and looking like he was not about to give up on keeping it.

"Oh! That was it!" Melissa shouted, slamming a fist to her palm as the memory came back to her. "No, no, boys, those junior assistant outfits are yours, and there's a reason for that." she said with a smile. "My favorite nephews, my second surprise is this: Not only are me and Jeffery going to teach you magic, but also you get to be my official second and third assistants, starting tonight. But since school is in session for a few months, I won't be doing anymore shows till this summer. Till then, boys, welcome to the Amazing Melissa's Magic Show, you are now official performers of my show, starting with your performance tonight. But you'll be working more with me and your cousin, learning tricks and all till summer!"

"But there're two conditions." Melissa and Rebecca said in unison. They both glanced at each other before they laughed, seeing as they did the old talking in unison deal again.

"The first condition is this: You have to finish all your work for me and your Dad at Higher for Hire first, your chores, cleaning your rooms and such." Rebecca said, speaking directly to Kit before turning to his brother. "Chris, I'll have to add some duties for you later when you get more adjusted," she added, smiling, knowing she was going to have Chris help with paper work, answering the phone for her and taking messages when she's not there and normal chores most at first.

"The next one…" Melissa cut in. "Is that you two have to give me a hug at each practice and I want a twin hug, not one at a time."

"Sis!" Rebecca giggled. "Don't you mean just have fun?" she inquired, laughing behind her hand.

Giggling, Melissa replied. "Yes, but you can't blame me for wanting to hug my loveable nephews, I love them both so much that I could just eat them up."  
Jeffery was getting red faced at the moment, though he loved his Mom as much as she loved him, Jeffery was such a modest bear cub like his cousins and couldn't help feeling embarrassed whenever his Mom goes overboard with all this mushy stuff – hugs and kisses and all.

Kit and Chris stood there awestruck, also slightly red faced for a moment before both said in unison: "Do you really mean it, Aunt Melissa? And do you, Mom?"

"Yes!" replied both Rebecca and Melissa, this time slightly off timing. Melissa spoke a split second before Rebecca did.

"Now, boys," Melissa said, bending down to their levels. "You are to go with Jeffery to our house everyday after school, so you can practice and learn magic trick with us. We'll have a two-hour session, and then I'll drive you home. Would you two like that?"

"Yes, Aunt Melissa!" shouted the Cloudkicker twins in unison, punching the air joyfully.

"Alright kids," Baloo said, grinning. "Come on, it's time ta go."

"Aww, do we have to, Daddy Bear?" whined Chris cutely, giving Baloo the puppy dog face.

Baloo chuckled at his new nickname, and he liked it coming from Chris. He walked over to Chris, scooped him up, tossed him high in the air and caught him again in a one-arm hug.

"Heh, heh, heh, of course we have to, Chris." Baloo said, tickling Chris' armpit. Chris squirmed and laughed in Baloo's arm before Baloo stopped. "You got yer first day of school tomorrow and you'll have to get up early if ya want a big breakfast before school. Now say goodnight to Melissa."

Suddenly, Chris felt sleepy; he let out a big yawn before saying sleepily: "Goodnight Aunt Melissa." And he snuggled himself up in Baloo's arms, rested his head on Baloo's chest and fell asleep.

"Heh, he had a long, exciting day," Baloo said, chuckling a little bit. "So he should be tired."

"Aww, he's so cute when he's asleep." Melissa cooed, walking up to Baloo and kissing the now sleeping bear cub on the cheek.

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed, smiling as she watched Chris sleep in Baloo's arms. "Like an angle sleeping, he looks so innocent and peaceful."

Kit and Jeffery were watching the adults cooing over Chris.

"One thing for sure," Jeffery said, chuckling. "He won't have any trouble attracting the ladies' attention unto himself—he practically does that in his sleep!"

"Yeah," chuckled Kit, looking amused while nodding in agreement. "Well, it's looks like we're leaving. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, hey maybe we could eat together at lunch." Jeffery suggested, looking excited at the idea, it would mean seeing his cousins a bit more.

"Yeah, we can do that." Kit said, smiling. "Chris and I will meet you at lunch tomorrow and eat with you."

"Kit, come on, we're leaving." Baloo's voice called out to him from the nearest exit.

"Coming, Papa Bear." Kit called back, then he turned back to Jeffery. "I gotta go, see ya tomorrow!" And with a wave of his hand in farewell, Kit dashed out the door after his Papa Bear and brother.

**Authors' Note: Whoo! It took us a week to write this chapter! We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Chapter four will be up a bit later, but it will be up, don't worry. Until next time, stay safe and well as we write the next chapter. God bless you all! **


	4. Broken Wand, Skinny Cub

**Title: Kit, the Magician **

**Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Tale Spin, Disney does. But we do own Chris Cloudkicker, Jeffery and Melissa.**

**Chapter Four**

**Broken Wand, Skinny Cub **

The next morning, Chris bounded down the stairs from his and Kit's bedroom for breakfast, still in his white night shirt. Kit followed shortly after, dragging his feet and looking as though he'd like nothing better than to go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours, even though he was usually an early riser.

Chris skidded into the kitchen, stopping in front of the small, icebox-size refrigerator. Opening the refrigerator door, he withdrew the milk bottle.

"G'morning, Daddy Bear!" Chris said brightly to Baloo, who was at the stove, cooking breakfast, the smell in the kitchen was wonderful. "What's for breakfast?"

"Wow, yer up bright 'n early, kiddo." Baloo chuckled, turning around and placing a tall tower of pancakes onto the table. "We're having pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and biscuit with white breakfast gravy. How do ya like yer eggs, Lil Buddy?"

Chris' mouth watered at Baloo's description of a delicious breakfast before he forced his drooling mouth shut.

"Um, scrambled," Chris replied as he sat down at the table and setting the milk bottle down in front of him. "Can I have glass, please Daddy Bear?" he asked, gesturing to the milk bottle.

"Sure, kid." Baloo said, handing him a clean glass before turning his attention onto Kit, who had just sat down at the table next to Chris. "'Morning Lil Britches, the usual?"

"Yeah, Papa Bear." Kit said groggily. "And some coffee, please."

Chris made a disgusted face. "You drink coffee? Yuck!"

Kit rolled his eyes at Chris. "I like it, Chris," he said, shrugging. "And just because you don't like it, doesn't mean I'll dislike it too."

"Okay…" Chris said, not wanting to argue with his brother. He then poured himself a glass of milk and took a sip.

Baloo chuckled as he poured Kit a cup of coffee; it was very interesting comparing the differences between the twins on not only their outward appearance, but also their likes and dislikes as well as their individual personalities.

"Thanks Papa Bear." Kit said, accepting the cup of coffee Baloo handed him.

"You're welcome, Lil Britches." Baloo said.

Just then, the front door opened and in came Rebecca.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "My, it smells wonderful in here. Baloo, I didn't know you cook."

"Of course he cooks, Mom," Kit said, grinning slyly. "He didn't just get so big by eating at Louie's alone, you know."

"Hey!" Baloo said indigently. "Is that the thanks I get for cookin' up a good breakfast?"

With breakfast all ready to eat, Baloo loaded Chris' plate with scrambled eggs, two buttered pancakes, two strip of bacon, one piece of sausage, a biscuit smothered in gravy and a piece of toast with strawberry jam.

Chris stared at his plate with wide eyes and his mouth was drooling again.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" Chris said, he picked up his fork, scooped up a little bit of scrambled egg and begin to eat. "Mmm-mmn! Boy, this is good! A lot better than the orphanage's food!"

Baloo chuckled as he handed Kit and Rebecca their plates. "Glad you like it, kiddo," he said, ruffling Chris' hair affectionately. Then he fixed himself a plate and sat down at the table, enjoying a nice big breakfast with his two sons and his boss for the first time.

As Rebecca finished eating, she wiped her mouth on a napkin before speaking.

"That was delicious, Baloo, I didn't know you had it in you to cook so well," she said, sounding pleasantly surprised. "Where did you learned to cook like that?"

"Well," said Baloo, blushing slightly at her compliment. "I was a pilot in the navy at one time—worst three years of my entire life, it was like my commanders didn't even know the meaning of relaxation! Anyway, I was put on cooking duty fer….slacking off, as Commander Hathi said."

Kit was gazing at Baloo with newfound admiration. "Wow, Baloo, you've never told us that! Is that's where you learned to fly like you do?"

"Partly, yeah," Baloo replied, finishing the last of his bacon. "I was naturally gifted at flying. In fact, my flying skills were the only thing that made ol' Commander Hathi happy. He assigned me to take advanced aviation classes and I passed with flying colors. So, from then on until I left the navy, Commander Hathi gave me flying assignments, as those were the only assignments I could do without messing up."

"That sounds like you alright." Rebecca said with a sly grin

"Wow, Daddy Bear, you must be the best pilot in the world." Chris exclaimed with the same level of admiration Kit was showing.

"Well that's true." Baloo said braggingly, holding himself up in a heroic pose.

"Alright, Chris, I got you a couple of things this morning before coming here." Rebecca began.

"How'd ya managed that?" Baloo interrupted her. "The shops don't open till seven-thirty, and it's only seven fifteen.

"There's a new store in town, called Khan-Mart and it's open twenty-four hours a day." Rebecca explained. "And thanks goodness for that, or poor Chris would've gone to school without a backpack, textbooks or supplies," she turned to Chris and handed him a navy blue backpack. "Everything you need is all in there."

"Wow, that's a neat backpack!" Chris exclaimed in delight, accepting his new backpack and swinging it onto his back. "I love it, thanks Mommy!" He rushed forward and hugged Rebecca tightly around the waist.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Rebecca said, kissing Chris on top of the head.

Later… in the schoolyard, Kit and Chris stood in front of the school building, their backpacks strapped to their backs and they were holding a brown paper bag containing their lunch in their hand.

Chris was gazing up at the school building with admiration. "Wow, this is a neat school, Kit, I like it."  
Kit grinned. "Yeah, it is, but it does have its downsides sometimes."

They entered the school building and Kit led his brother down the hallway toward his locker. He opened the door of his locker after turning the combination dial left and right repeatedly and placed his backpack and lunch bag inside it.

"Kit?" Chris said, looking slightly confused. "Where's _my_ locker?"

"You don't have one yet, you've only just enrolled today, remember?" Kit said, gently taking Chris' lunch bag from him and placing it next to his in the locker. "But we can share my locker between us until you decide to get your own." He then slid the straps of the backpack off of Chris' shoulders and placing it into his locker before shutting it and locking it.

"Oh, I don't want my own locker," Chris said, smiling. "Why would I when I can share one with the best big brother in the world?" And with that, he hugged Kit.

"Okay, we'll share lockers from now on." Kit smiled at his little brother as he hugged him back. Even though they were the same age, they still go by big brother-little brother terms with each other, despite Kit being just a couple of minutes older. "I'll teach you the combinations later so you can open it yourself. Right now, I gotta give you the grand tour."

They walked up and down the hallway, passing by other kids and teachers, with Kit pointing out different rooms to Chris, showing him where the library is, where all the different classrooms were and then the cafeteria, the school office, the nurse's office, the principal's office, the gym and finally, the janitor's closet.

"Wow, this place is neat!" Chris said, gazing around.

"And here are the bulletin boards." Kit said, pointing at three big bulletin boards on the wall. "They mostly have school notices pinned to them, but they also have a list of banned items, the lunch menu for this week and future or current school events, school activities—oh and there's a student notice, requesting the return of his lost gold watch."

Kit suddenly frowned. _Someone lost a gold watch; I wonder if it belonged to Oscar? _

Oscar Vandersnoot was a shy and wealthy bear cub with very low self-esteem, very small for his age, smaller than even Kit and Chris. Oscar was consciously picked on by other kids, until Kit stood up to for him. Bullies of this school had learned the hard way not to mess with Kit Cloudkicker, who was short but strong for his age. Kit was a very good friend to Oscar, always trying to help him out, even got him into the Jungle Aces' Secret Midnight Club.

"Hey Kit, there's Jeffery over there!" Chris said excitedly, snapping Kit out of his thoughts. Chris was obviously delighted to see his cousin. "Who are they, Kit? Are they his friends? I doubt it, they don't look too friendly," he observed

Kit looked over to see where Chris was pointing to and saw Jeffery surrounded in front of his locker by a group of mean-looking kids.

"Oh, no," Kit groaned, recognizing them as bullies. "No, you're right, Chris. They're not his friends." He opened a nearby classroom door and steered Chris inside. He couldn't have the bullies seeing Chris and then marking him as their next target. Chris really didn't need bullies onto him on his first day, or at all. Chris has had enough of that at the orphanage. "Stay in here, Chris and don't come out till I come back for you, okay?"

"Okay Kit." Chris said; he could tell by Kit's tone that he was serious.

Kit closed the door, leaving Chris alone in the classroom as he set out to confront the bullies.

Meanwhile, Jeffery was sitting on the floor with his back against the door of his locker. One of the big wolf kids, who seems to be a miniature Don Karnage, had taken his backpack and was going through it and tossing Jeffery's stuff to his fellows.

"Oh, look at this," said the wolf kid, pulling out a black stick. "It's a magic wand! What were you going to do with it, little Jeffery, hmm? Put a spell on us and turn us into frogs?"

"Give that back!" Jeffery cried in panic, making a grab for his wand but the wolf kid held it high out of his reach and his fellows grabbed Jeffery and pushed him back down in a sitting position on the floor again.

"Break it, Gorgon!" yelled a fellow bully, a rat kid.

"Yeah, break it!" chorused the others.

"NO! Give it back!" Jeffery yelled in even more panic than before, he started to rise from the floor but the bullies pushed him back down again.

"Stay put, stupid little Jeffery." They said, calling him 'little' to make him feel inferior.

"Give me back my wand, please." Jeffery cried, tears flowing from his hazel blue eyes. He never could handle bullies very well; it was Kit who was good with bullies, not him. He just wasn't tough and streetwise like his cousin.

"Oh look, he's crying, like a baby!" They laughed. "We should call him baby Jeffery now."

"Please, just give me back my wand." Jeffery pleaded desperately.

"Okay, baby Jeffery; you can have it back…" Gorgon held the wand out in front of him with both hands, brought his knee up and slammed the wand upon it. With a _snap_, the wand broke clean in two. "Oops, looks like I broke it," he said with mocked remorse, strongly reminding Jeffery of one of Kit's stories when Don Karnage broke his airfoil.

Jeffery froze, numbed with shock as Gorgon dropped the two pieces of the broken wand to the floor in front of him. He stared at it with emotions welling up inside him, tears now flowing freely from his eyes.

"N-no…My…my w-w-wand…" Jeffery said in a hushed voice, feeling as if his insides had vanished and his brain turning icy cold.

"Hey, leave him alone!" yelled an angry voice.

"Oh snap! It's Cloudkicker!" One of them shouted in panic. "Run for it!"

The group of bullies scattered in panic and ran away like scared little chickens

Jeffery continued to stare at his broken wand lying on the floor, and then he felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. He glanced sideways to see Kit's face inches from his own. And then he begin to cry in earnest, sobbing into Kit's shoulder with Kit muttering soothing and comforting words to him as he rocked Jeffery back and forward.

"Shh, Jeff, it's alright now, you're gonna be okay." Kit was saying gently.

"No, it's not alright!" Jeffery shouted, while sobbing hysterically. "T-t-that was my favorite wand, g-g-given to me by my g-g-granddaddy before he—" Jeffery stopped, he couldn't bring himself to say it, but Kit understood.

This wand was the last thing Jeffery's grandfather gave him before his tragic death involving a car accident and Jeffery kept the wand to feel connected to him, to keep the memory of him alive and fresh When his grandfather was alive, he and Jeffery were really close, he was one of the few people Jeffery looked up to as a father figure since his real father abandoned him and his Mom when he was very young, too young to even remember him.

Jeffery continued to cry on Kit's shoulder for several long moments before he finally got a grip on himself and stood up but still looked upset.

"Jeff, it'll be okay, trust me." Kit said; his sweater now wet on the shoulder from Jeffery's tears. "Couldn't you just fix the wand?" he asked trying to comfort his cousin.

"S-sadly n-no." Jeffery whimpered. "I-it had s-s-special features in it that even if you c-c-could put it back together, it would n-n-never work r-r-right again." Jeffery continued to sob, but this time he sobbed into his own hands, rather than on Kit's shoulder. "I-it was m-mine! And t-t-they had no right to take it! That was the last thing I had to remember my g-g-granddaddy by! He, well you know," he stopped to take a deep breath in an attempt to stand the flow of his crying and wiped his eyes. "After my twelfth birthday, he told me that I should keep this wand safe for him, as if his spirit was within it… and they took it away f-f-from me!" Jeffery started crying again with renewed tears that were once again overflowing his hazel blue eyes.

"Jeffery, calm down," Kit said gently, wrapping his arms around Jeffery and hugging him again. "Don't be sad, I'm sure your granddad would understand. Like with me, all I know of my real father is that he left his airfoil to me, but as you remember, it's been broken twice itself, but it's just an item. The memory of your granddad is in your heart, Jeff." He took Jeffery by the hand and led him down the hall. "C'mon, I left Chris by himself in a classroom, he'll be wondering where we are."

Kit walked down toward the place where he left Chris, Jeffery gloomily followed behind him.  
"Y-y-you mean it, Kit, do you really mean that?" Jeffery asked, still sniffing from crying so much.

Kit stopped and turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"Jeff, of course I do. Come on now, cheer up, you know your granddad's always with you. He's right here." Kit said, placing a hand on Jeffery's chest, over his heart.

"Yeah, you're right, Kit. Thanks!" Jeffery exclaimed, suddenly feeing better. "You're the best cousin in the world, Kit!" he said, hugging Kit tightly, while holding the broken wand in his right hand. "But they still had no right to break my wand! Ohh, I'll get them back for this one day, I swear!" he proclaimed.

"There's no need, Jeff." Kit said with a smile, pointing to some distance down the hall. "Look, they've been caught this time..."

Kit pointed out the principal, Mr. Pomeroy, who was holding the gang of bullies up from running completely away by standing in front of them, blocking their path.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mr. Pomeroy asked, glaring at them, as if daring them to lie to his face.

"Uh, to class?" Gorgon offered hopefully.

"Yeah, to class!" the others murmured in agreement. "Yep, that's where we're going."

Mr. Pomeroy smiled in a way that told the bullies that they were in very deep trouble. "Ah, nice try, boys, but I saw what you were doing to young Cunningham over there. And as you know, we don't tolerate the destruction of a student's property. All of you will serve detention."

They all hung their heads and moved toward to the Detention classroom, but then Mr. Pomeroy grabbed Gorgon's shoulder.

"Not you, Cornmat, you come with me." Mr. Pomeroy told him, he led Gorgon Cornmat to the place where Jeffery and Kit stood. "Cunningham, would you like to press charges for your damaged property?"

"Yes," Jeffery said, looking a little angry. "This wand was worth twenty-five dollars, so I'll press a twenty-five dollar charge."

"Hear that, Cornmat? Either pay now or get the money from your parents." Mr. Pomeroy said. "Now let's head on down to my office. Oh, and Cunningham?" he added, turning to Jeffery. "In the future, retain from bringing sentimental items to school, that way, idiots like Cornmat here, can't break them," he said, giving Gorgon a look of deep disgust before the pair of them walked on, heading for Mr. Pomeroy's office.

"Hey, you know the old saying Jeff, about fair play?" Kit said; when Mr. Pomeroy and Gorgon were out of earshot. "You reap what you sow?"

"You're right Kit, thanks for standing up for me again." Jeffery said, trying to smile a bit.

"Any time, Jeff." Kit said with a smile.

"I wish I could turn bullies into frogs though, that's a funny idea." Jeffery said, suddenly smiling in amusement. "Or if they keep it up, I may bring my goons with me next time, that'll teach them!"

"Heh-heh, glad you're feeling better, Jeff." Kit said, chuckling. And then he froze as a realization hit him. "Hey!! I thought I was the one to protect you, you nutty bear!" he swung an arm around Jeffery's neck and gave him a light nuggie, and then he just hugged Jeffery's neck for a moment. "You are a nutty bear, Jeff, but I love you anyway." He laughed as he let Jeffery go.

Jeffery put the two halves of his wand back into his backpack and didn't worry about it anymore, he would continue keeping it as a reminder that his granddad was still in his heart, not in the wand.

As they neared the classroom where Chris was, the door to classroom opened and Chris peered out into the hallway. When he saw Kit and Jeffery coming his way, he stepped out of the classroom and greeted them.

"Hey Jeffery!" Chris said brightly, and then his face fell to a look of concern. "Are you okay, Jeffery?" he asked, noticing Jeffery's tear-stained face. "What's wrong?" He then gave Jeffery a comforting hug.

It was then that Jeffery noticed something about Chris as he was being hugged by the blue-eyes bear cub. Chris' body was a smaller build than Kit's, like his torso and stomach were thinner than Kit's. His sweater masked his smaller build fairly well; one couldn't tell that he was skinnier than Kit just by looking at him, unless they've been in physical contact with both twins and are able to tell the differences between their body builds.

_Oh my gosh! He's so skinny! I can almost feel his ribs!_ Jeffery thought in shock. _I wonder how light he is…_ He then wrapped his arms tightly around Chris' midsection and lifted him up a few inches above the ground. He held him up for a moment, testing to see how long he can hold him. _Oh man, he's not very heavy either, since I'm able to lift him a foot off the ground and hold him in a hug! He could do with gaining a few pounds... _

He glanced at Kit. Kit was still a little thin but fattening slightly due Baloo's insistence on beefing the boy up a bit, but Chris was skinnier than Kit and a lot lighter in weight. Jeffery made a mental note to put Chris on a weighing scale later. He gently put Chris down, who appeared not have noticed being picked up as he was enjoying the embrace with his cousin.

Jeffery smiled and wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulders while he wiped the remaining tears from his face

"Oh, I was upset because Gorgon Cornmat broke my wand." Jeffery told him as they broke apart. "But I'm okay now."

"That was mean!" Chris declared, looking angry for Jeffery's sake. "If I ever see him, I'll kick him in the shin, and trust me, I kick hard!"

Kit chuckled at his brother's statement. "I'm sure that'll teach him, Chris, but he's already been taken care of, he's in the principal's office right now."

"And I'm getting twenty-five bucks off of him for breaking my wand." Jeffery said, smirking in satisfaction.

As they were passing by the principal's office on the way to their homeroom, they stopped to listen when they heard a commotion going on inside.

"Please, Mr. Pomeroy!" said Gorgon Cornmat's voice, in a tone that suggests that he was begging for mercy. "Gimme another chance, please … I'll behave, honest!"

"No!" Mr. Pomeroy said very firmly. "You're expelled and that's final! Now go get your things, clear out your locker and get out of my sight!"

The door opened and Gorgon came out with a depressed and defeated expression. He walked down the hall, not even noticing the Cloudkicker twins and Jeffery as he passed them, looking so gloomy, it was as if a raincloud was hanging over his head.

Mr. Pomeroy stepped out of his office, and unlike Gorgon, he noticed the three of them standing there.

"Ah, you must be the new Cloudkicker boy," he said, smiling at Chris.

"Yes sir." Chris said shyly, he was rarely comfortable around people in authority but he still respects them. "Chris Cloudkicker," he said, holding out a hand to his new principal.

Mr. Pomeroy smiled and nodded in approval as he shook Chris' hand, he liked this boy already, and he could already tell that there would be no troubles from Chris.

"Nice to meet you, Chris." Mr. Pomeroy said. "Welcome to Cape Suzette Middle School. Just stay out of trouble, stay in school and we'll get along just fine."

"Yes sir." Chris said, more shyly still, and then he ducked behind Kit and Jeffery.

"He's a little shy, and it's his first time in a public school." Kit explained, for Mr. Pomeroy had raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Right," Mr. Pomeroy cleared his throat. "I trust you'll be keeping an eye on him?"  
"Of course!" Kit declared, wrapping an arm around Chris' shoulder. "I'm not letting him out of my sights."

Chris smiled at the protectiveness Kit was showing toward him; he only hopes Kit wouldn't be overprotective.

"Good." Mr. Pomeroy said in satisfaction. "Cloudkicker, since Cornmat has been expelled, we now have a spare locker, if your brother would be interested in having his own…"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Pomeroy." Kit said respectfully. "Chris and I already decided that we would share my locker."

"Hmm, very well." Mr. Pomeroy said dismissively, and the Cloudkicker brothers walked on in the direction of their homeroom. "Just a moment, Cunningham," he said, standing in front of Jeffery. "Cornmat was unable to pay his debt, so here," he handed Jeffery twenty-five dollars. "His parents would have to pay me back for this later, but at least you won't have to see them or Gorgon Cornmat again."

"Thank you, sir." Jeffery said respectfully, glad for a reason not to see Gorgon again. He accepted the money before following after his two cousins to their homeroom.

Later, during a five minute break between first and second period, Kit, Chris and Jeffery were out in the hall, showing Chris around a bit more.

"Hey guys, look!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at a notice on the bulletin board. "The school's having a talent show soon. Hey, maybe you and Jeffery should enter, big brother."

"I dunno, Chris—" Kit started to say, but he was cut off by Jeffery swinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course we'll enter, cuz!" Jeffery declared to Chris. "But we won't do it unless you do it with us."

"Okay! I'll join too!" said Chris excitedly, delighted to be included in something with his brother and cousin.

"But, Jeff, I don't know what I should do for a talent show and I doubt they'll allow cloudsurfing." Kit said.

"Kit, you've got more talents than just cloudsurfing." Jeffery told him firmly. "Remember, you'll be learning magic from me and my Mom, and maybe you'll be ready to do a few tricks before the talent show starts. You can be the magician with Chris and me as your assistants."

"I dunno, Jeff, magic is more of your thing…" Kit said doubtfully.

"Oh come on, Kit! I know you have what it takes, trust me on this one, cuz." Jeffery said, looking hopeful.

"Yeah Kit, our cousin is right, you've already shown me you had the talent to be a wonderful magician!" Chris said, smiling encouragingly at his brother. "Remember the coin trick you taught me? And the key trick?"

"Chris is right, cuz, you do have many more talents than just cloudsurfing. Look at how well you acted out the sawing in half trick last night." Jeffery said, smiling slyly.

"Acted? ... _ACTED_?" Kit exclaimed in exasperation and indignation. "I wasn't acting! I really was scared for my life! I thought I was goner there!" he glared indignantly at Jeffery for a moment and then said: "Jeff, Chris, I'm not sure, I just really don't know yet…" Kit added, scratching his head in confusion, unsure of what he wanted to do.

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!" Chris and Jeffery begged in unison with the puppy dog look.

Kit couldn't stand it; they've struck gold with their puppy-dog faces. Blue and hazel blue eyes in a puppy-dog pout wins just about every time!

"Aww, okay, okay! Stop it you two, before you embarrass us." Kit said as a girl he knew and has a crush on walk by. He watched her go with a dreamy expression.

She walked past them without even looking at them,

"Hey Kit, earth to Kit! Hello, are you in there?" Jeffery and Chris yelled in unison, waving a hand in Kit's face, each trying to get his attention.

Kit shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys… Okay, I'll do it, but you two have to be willing to do any trick I want." Kit said.

"Deal!" Jeffery and Chris said together. "We would both be happy to, Kit."

"We should call you the Amazing Cloudkicker, or Kit the Great." Chris said excitedly. "Oh! Oh! I got it!—the Great, Amazing and Wonderful Kit Cloudkicker, the Magician!!"

"That one's too long, cuz," Jeffery said to Chris, shaking his head. "Kit, the Magician sounds good though."

"Besides, I'm not exactly amazing, great or wonderful," Kit said. "Not yet anyway, I'm only a beginner magician."

"Kit, the Magician…" Chris repeated, trying the name out for size and ignoring Kit. "I like it, it's got a nice sound to it."

"I knew you'd agree with me, cuz!" Jeffery shouted joyfully.

Chris and Jeffery then started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Heh, heh, you two… what am I going to do with you?" Kit said, laughing and placing a hand to his face, smiling but thinking: _I really hope Aunt Melissa can teach me what to do; I'd hate to let my brother and cousin down._

"Yay!!!" Jeffery and Chris shouted joyfully as the bell ringed, singling the start of second period,

"We'll talk more during lunch." Jeffery said, "_Oh and Kit_…" he said, leaning close to Kit so to whisper in his ear, so that Chris wouldn't hear. "_Don't worry, you're not on cafeteria duty today, it's me and Oscar_."

"_Okay, sounds good_," Kit whispered back. "_Just tell the lunch lady who hired us that I'll be back later, after I help Chris feel more comfortable around this school and get more adjusted_." Kit then spoke in his normal voice. "Oh and Jeff? Ask Oscar if he lost a gold watch for me, it's here on the board that someone lost one and I think he's the one who lost it, so if you don't mind to ask, that would be a good help."

"Sure Kit, anything for my cousin." Jeffery said. "We better head to class or our history teacher will be madder than a hornet at us and neither one of us needs a tardy on us."

"Agreed," Kit and Chris nodded in unison as the headed to second period history class.

After a long morning, it was finally lunchtime and the hungry Cloudkicker brothers made their way into the cafeteria with Chris staring around in awe.

Then as he and Kit sat down with their lunch bags on the table in front of them, he asked: "Where's Jeffery?" Chris has just now noticed the absence of Jeffery and was looking around for him.

"He'll turn up," Kit assured his brother as he took out his sandwich from the paper bag. "Don't worry, Chris, he'll be here soon, but for now, let's eat." And with that, he took a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey, there you two are!" Jeffery shouted out, walking over toward his cousin. "Sorry I'm late, we had a major backup of trays in the dishwashing room today, so I was kinda stuck." He said in explanation of his tardiness. "Took forever to wash most of 'em, and then Oscar—poor thing—lost his balance on his stool again and broke a few trays."

"No problem Jeff, we're just glad you got a break so you can come eat with us." Kit replied. "Is Oscar alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Jeffery assured him. "He cried over breaking those trays, but I managed to calm him down and comfort him. But anyway, I thought I was never gonna get outta' there, the way all the trays kept piling up!" Jeffery laughed as he sat down next to Kit and taking his peanut butter and honey sandwich and milk out of his lunch bag and begin to eat. "Man, I'm starving! And I kinda figured out what Uncle Baloo meant about re-lax-station." He added, trying to keep his cafeteria apron out of the way of his eating. "Not that I'm allergic to work or anything, but it's good to get a little R and R every once in a while."

"R and R?" asked Chris, looking puzzled.

"Rest and relaxation." Kit explained.

"Oh…" then Chris raised his head up enough to notice his cousin was dressed slightly different. "Hey Jeffery?" he asked, looking puzzled. "What's up with your outfit, Jeffery, are you the chef or something? And I thought you were wearing your sweater earlier…"

"What, this old thing?" Jeffery said, smiling and tugging at the front of his uniform, "Nah, I'm not a chef, Chris, though I do help with the cooking sometimes. No Chris, I'm a cafeteria volunteer helper, hired by the school lunch staff. Kit and I both do it as part of our extra curricular school activities, though he got off the hook toady." Jeffery laughed.

"Hey!" Kit said indignantly. "I had to show Chris around and all! It couldn't be helped, Jeff." He slightly laughed, happy to see his cousin back to normal after the incident with Gorgon Cornmat earlier that day and Kit was happy he could stick up for his cousin and he always would.

"Wow! That's neat, Jeffery, so what all do you do as a volunteer cafeteria helper?" Chris asked excitedly. "Is it fun?"

"Oh yes, it is," Jeffery replied "but it can get tedious at times, especially like today, the dishwasher broke down and me and Oscar had to wash trays by hand. So that was pretty tedious." Jeffery sighed, looking tired.

"What's 'tedious'?" Chris asked, puzzled.

"It means boring, Chris." Kit answered gently so not to make his brother feel stupid. "And it does get pretty boring sometimes."

"As far as my duties…" Jeffery said, as though there has been no interruption. "I wash trays and help hand out food to all the students and such. They gave me this uniform to show that I work here." He stood up to display his white chef's apron over the black and orange colored t-shirt with a picture of the school mascot, Growly the Tiger on it.

"That's neat, Jeffery!" Chris exclaimed "I wonder if I could help out?"

"Sure, I can talk to the lunch ladies, and then me and Kit can get you on with us," replied Jeffery, smiling and throwing an arm around Chris to hug him. "You're just like me and your brother, Chris. You always want to help out others as well. I like that about you, cuz!"

"Aww, thanks cousin!" Chris replied shyly, blushing slightly to Jeffery's compliment. "There's one problem though, sadly I can't cook, not yet any way." Chris hung head, looking a bit ashamed.

"Oh, don't worry about that, little brother." Kit said, comforting Chris. "They won't let you help with the cooking until they show you what to do first."

Chris' head shot back up in excitement. "Hey!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes ablaze with eagerness. "Maybe Daddy Bear can teach me, he made us a real good breakfast this morning!"

Jeffery suddenly spat out a mouthful of chocolate milk he has been drinking, accidentally spraying Kit in the face.

Chris burst out laughing at the expression on Kit's face as he got a blasted in the face with chocolate milk

"Sorry—Uncle Baloo cooked breakfast?" Jeffery asked, shocked. "Are we talking about the same Uncle Baloo, whose idea of cooking pizzas was to fly through a volcano? The same Uncle Baloo who sliced bread, meat and cheese for a sandwich with the _Sea Duck_'s propeller?"

"He did _WHAT_?" Chris exclaimed in surprise.

"Heh, yeah," Kit chuckled, wiping his furry face clean with a napkin. "Papa Bear and I did some pretty crazy stuff, and we'll probably do some more later on. Heh, with Papa Bear, I don't doubt that one bit." He then turned to Jeffery. "Yeah, Papa Bear surprised us all, even Mom, with a big delicious country-style breakfast, he said he learned it from the navy."

"Wow…" Jeffery said in awe.

"Anyway, Chris, there's no reason to worry, we'll work on getting you on the cafeteria helping team later on." Kit promised, smiling and hugging his brother with one arm.

"Thanks you two, you both are the best." Chris said as the three of them hugged.

"Okay, before they call me back to work and before I have to run again."Jeffery said. "We need to get our act sorted out. Kit, do you have any ideas of what tricks you want to do yet?" he asked, looking hopeful

"I'm still not sure, Jeff, this seems all sudden for me." Kit said with an expression that suggests that he was thinking and rapping his brain. "I think I would like to do at least five tricks, it's a thirty-minute performance, according to the flyer on the bulletin board, so we could do a few small ones but with a big finish, like the wand trick your Mom did last night, that was pretty awesome."

"Sure, that would be great, Kit." Jeffery said. "So here's what I was thinking now that you have a few things in mind. Me, you and Chris walk out onstage and introduce ourselves and then proceed to do a few small tricks, you can do so many in a small amount of time if you're really good, like one after the other."

"Onstage?" Chris gulped, feeling his stomach do a back flip at the thought of being up onstage in front of the whole school. "Is it too late to back out?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, it is," Jeffery said firmly but slyly at the same time. "Don't worry, cuz, we'll be there with you to help you out, and I think you did great at the show last night."

"Really?" Chris asked, giving Jeffery a hopeful look. "You really think I can do this?"

"No, I don't _think_, cuz…" Jeffery said, giving Chris another hug. "I _know_ you can do this."

"But Jeff," Kit interrupted them. "I'm not good at this yet, there's no way I can do it that fast. Maybe with a months' practice but a week? You've got to be kidding me!"

"No worries, Kit, Mom and me will have you sawing me and Chris in half and doing any other tricks you have in mind in no time." Jeffery assured him with a smile.

"Now let's not get carried the way…" Chris muttered, looking slightly nervous at the idea of being sawed in half by his own brother.

"Just trust me like I trust in your talents and see it in your heart, cuz. I know you can do it. We're cousin, buddies, pals and a great magic team!" Jeffery added, placing his hand in the center of the table, followed by Chris

"We'll be the best there is and you will make a wonderful magician, big brother!" Chris said comfortingly

"Heh Heh…yeah…thanks Jeff, Chris." Kit laughed lightly, placing his hand on his brothers and cousin's. Kit's laugh was much like the one he did after Baloo said: _'We're buddies, pals, a team.'_

"Jeffery Lee Cunningham, there you are! Your break is over, sweetie." the Cafeteria manager called out to Jeffery, who wanted nothing more than to stay with his cousins. But duties calls, of course.

"I'm sorry, cousins, I have to get back to work." Jeffery said, placing his blue dishwashing gloves back on his hands. "I'll talk to you more during our thirty-minute free period after sixth period before we head home for practice." Jeffery added before departing from the table. "Kit, Chris, you keep out of trouble and just to let you know, I'm not done with surprises yet but I'll wait to tell you about them on the way home for practice today." Jeffery smiled

"We will!!" Kit and Chris exclaimed in unison. "And you as well," they added

"I will guys, thanks." Jeffery said as he ran around the corner back to the dishwashing room, where he immediately got sprayed with water by Oscar as a joke. He may be a shy kid, but he will prank his friends when he gets the chance. "Oscar!" Jeffery laughed "I'm soaked, thanks a lot." Jeffery stuck out his tongue mischievously.

"Sorry Jeffery!" Oscar said, looking a bit ashamed, but he was joking to cheer Jeffery up after he had heard about what happened earlier as the two cubs went back to the work.

Kit and Chris finished their lunch as the bell rang, signaling the start fifth period, ending the lunch break.

Later that period Kit and Chris met back up with Jeffery for free period to discuss the magic show plans a bit more as Jeffery told them a bit more of his extra curricular activities he mentioned. He was also Growly, the school mascot and in the school band as the lead drummer when he's not playing Growly.

As school ended in the mid afternoon, they headed to Jeffery's home for their first magician training session, but Jeffery stopped by the local magic shop on the way home and bought a new wand.

"Well," said Jeffery, looking slightly disappointed as he came out of the shop, holding a new wand. "It's not like the one Granddaddy gave me, but it'll have to do. Alright, let's go to my house, cousins."

"Okay, Jeff, lead the way." Kit said, grinning.

They walked a few blocks down the street and then Jeffery turned right and walked up to his house. Chris stared up at Jeffery's house for the first time.

Jeffery's house was really a rundown boarding house building between the flower shop and the bakery. Though the building has recently been painted and the windows looked brand new.

"He lives in this old building?" Chris whispered to Kit.

"You should've seen it when they first moved in." Kit said. "Since then, they repainted it—I helped—and replaced the broken windows with new ones. And then Wildcat mowed the lawn—Aunt Melissa wasn't too happy about her flower bed being destroyed by his crazy mower."

Chris laughed as they followed Jeffery into the house where the delicious smell of freshly baked cookies reached their nasals.

"Mom! We're home!" Jeffery shouted, throwing his backpack into an armchair.

"Oh good, did you get that special order I asked you to pick up after school?" Melissa asked, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies.

"D'oh!" Jeffery exclaimed, clapping a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry, Mom, I forgot when I went to the magic shop to buy a new wand."

Melissa set the tray down on the carpet table and looked up, frowning in puzzlement.

"Why would you need to buy a new wand, Jeffery dear?" she asked curiously.

Kit and Chris noticed that Jeffery looked suddenly nervous and sweaty as he pulled his broken wand out of his pocket and showed it to his Mom.

Melissa gasped; her mouth fell open and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh, Jeffery…" she groaned despairingly, taking the two halves of what used to be one whole wand from him and examining it, "What happened? It looks like someone clipped it in half with a tree limb clipper."

"I-I'm sorry, Mom," Jeffery whimpered, feeling the sudden urge to cry because of her reaction. He hated to disappoint his Mom in any way, shape or form. "I took Granddaddy's wand to school with me…" he sniffed and tears started leaking out his eyes. "And some kid took from me and broke it!"

"Oh, Jeffery," Melissa said sympathetically, striding over and giving him a comforting embrace. "It's okay, baby, I know you didn't mean to get your Grandfather's wand broken. But honey, you really shouldn't have taken it to school with you in the first place."

"I-I know Mommy." Jeffery whimpered, hugging his Mom tightly. He doesn't mind her calling him 'baby', only she is allowed to do so, anyone else calling him that can feel his wrath! (Mostly a murderous glare.) And when he's upset, he reverses back to calling her 'Mommy'. "I-I just wanted to show it to Kit and Chris, but Gorgon—he's a bully—and his buddies broke it before I had a chance to fight back. M-m-Mommy, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to do something nice for my cousins," he added, still sniffling.

"Ohh… It's okay, baby. Shh…" Melissa cooed, hugging Jeffery even tighter, trying to console him. "Calm down, sweetie, I know your Granddaddy would understand. It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I love you too much for that. Here," she said, handing Jeffery a handkerchief to blow his stuffy noses.

"T-t-thanks, Mommy." Jeffery said softly, still crying a little as he blew his nose.  
Kit and Chris couldn't help but hug their cousin too, so that three people were hugging Jeffery at once.

"So what happened to Gorgon?" Melissa asked curiously.

Kit spoke up for Jeffery, who was feeling more than comfortable in the embrace of his loved ones.

"He was expelled and had to pay Jeffery back for the wand he broke." Kit explained, still hugging Jeffery.

"But he was unable to pay," Chris chimed in. "So Mr. Pomeroy paid Jeffery. He said he'll have Gorgon's parents pay him back."

Melissa frowned in confusion. "He was expelled just for breaking a wand?"

"No, he had done more than that in the past." Kit said. "He's been through detentions, suspensions and all other forms of punishments, but nothing seemed to be working, he kept on bullying people. Breaking Jeffery's wand was just one crime too many, as far as Mr. Pomeroy was concerned."

"Good!" Melissa said, looking coldly satisfied. "If this Gorgon kid had remained in that school for much longer, I would have filed an official complaint and Mr. Pomeroy would've had to face a mother's stormy wrath!"

Kit and Chris mentally shuddered at the thought of an angry, protective mother bear form of Melissa loose on _them_ and decided that they'd never want to get on the wrong side of their aunt.

"Jeffery, honey, you are blessed to have a family like this," Melissa said in a comforting tone, smiling pleasantly. "We're all here for you and this Gorgon kid…" she scowled at the mention of the bully. "Well, he got what he had coming to him, just like God said, sweetie."

There was a pause, in which all four of them looked at each other and said together: "You reap what you sow!"

They all begin to laugh as Melissa handed them star shaped cookies with red, white and blue sprinkles and a glass of milk.

"Jeffery, honey," Melissa said, smiling warmly at her son. "Since you forgot to pick up my special order, I'll go pick it up myself, you can show your cousins around the house till I get back, only don't show them the laundry room or my bedroom."  
"Okay, Mom." Jeffery said, stuffing a cookie into his mouth, earning himself a laugh from his Mom.

"You don't have to cram the whole thing in you mouth," she told him. "I wouldn't want you to choke on my cookies."

"I know Mom, it's just your cookies are so good, I just can't resist." Jeffery said, taking a swig of white milk and giving himself a milky white mustache on his furry upper lip in the progress.

Kit and Chris chuckled at Jeffery as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Jeffery, how many times do I have to tell you to use a napkin, not your sleeves?" Melissa said, sounding stern but smiling with her eyes twinkling.

Jeffery grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Mom."

"Well, I got to go, I'll be right back, boys. Be good while I'm away." Melissa said, putting on her car coat, kissing Jeffery, Kit and Chris on their foreheads and walking out the door.

"Hey guys, let's go up to my room." Jeffery said. "Wait till you see it, it's the best bedroom in the world!"

Even Kit, who has been here a few times before, hasn't seen Jeffery's room and was looking forward to seeing it.

"Okay, Jeff, lead the way." Kit said.

"I bet it's an awesome room." Chris said as they follow Jeffery up to the first floor. "I can't wait to see it."

"Either can I," Kit said, smiling gently.

It wasn't until they reached the fourth and top floor did Jeffery called the halt. They had reached the very end of fourth floor hallway, where there was nothing in front of them but a blank wooden wall. They appeared to have encountered a dead end.

"Err… Jeffery?" Chris said, looking around. "Did you forget where your own room is?"

Jeffery turned to look slyly at Chris. "No, this is it," he said. "Stand back and watch this."  
Kit and Chris stood back a little as Jeffery reached up and grasped a rope protruding from the ceiling and pulled. A trapdoor in the ceiling was lowered down to reveal a flight of wooden steps, leading up to a seemingly normal bedroom door with a golden star-shape plat hanging on it with the words 'Jeffery's Room' on in the center of the plat.

"Come on, it's up here." Jeffery said, climbing the steps toward his bedroom and beckoning his cousins to follow.

Kit and Chris followed Jeffery up the steps to his bedroom as Jeffery opened the door.

The bedroom was rather nice, contrast to Kit's idea of an attic bedroom.

The carpeted floor was navy blue; the wallpapers were light blue with dark blue airplane shapes all over them. There was a desk on one side of the room and a triple decker bunk bed on the other side.

The dresser drawers were next to the desk, while the closet was near the beds. And in the center of the room was a tall shelf bearing all the collections of a typical twelve-year-old.

There were different things on each line of shelf. The top shelf displayed a collection of airplane models; the model of the _Sea Duck _was at the very center of the collection and stood out against all the other planes, having been raised up slightly higher than the others. The second line of shelf contains action figures of fighter pilots and army guys. All the other lines of shelves contain books of all different kinds, mostly exciting and spellbinding fictional stories.

The room was brightly lit, despite the fact that no one turned on any lights. Looking up, Kit and Chris saw the reason for that. There was a skylight window in the ceiling above the bunk beds.

"Yeah," Jeffery said, noticing his cousins looking up at his skylight window. "That's the reason I picked this room, I like looking up at sky at nights and at the moon. Sadly there's too much light in this city to see any stars, so I had to stick some glow-in-the-dark stars to the glass so that I could see stars when I look up at the night's sky, even if they're not real."

"Yeah, but the real stars are beautiful though." Kit said; who had seen a lot of stars from the darkest allies during his street days. "You have an awesome room, Jeff, I'm slightly jealous. Maybe me and Chris should move in with you."

"It would be great if you did," Jeffery said, looking very excited at the idea of his cousins living with him. "Mom got me this triple bunks because she thought you two might like to spend the night a lot during the summer."

"Really?" Chris exclaimed delightedly. "Oh, we'll definitely spend the night with you! I get the bottom bunk!" He ran over to the beds and dived onto the bottom bunk. "Wow, this is so comfy," he said, rolling to his side with his head on the pillow, closing his eyes lazily. "I think I'll take a little cat nap."

And within minutes, he was asleep with a cute peaceful look on his face.

"Let him sleep," Kit advised Jeffery, who showed signs of wanting to wake him up. "He had a long and exciting first day, you remember how tiring your first day was, don't you?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't bullied on the first day, was he?" Jeffery muttered as Kit went and pulled the covers over Chris.

"No," Kit admitted. "No, he wasn't, but that was only because he was with me the whole day. But the first day is still tiring, even without the bullies picking on him."

"Wish I had you to protect me on _my_ first day," Jeffery said. "Where were you back then anyway?"  
"I, um…" Kit said hesitantly. "I was with the Air Pirates, I think, during the time Karnage was making his way over here with the Lightning Gun, I guess."

"Oh Kit," Jeffery said, hugging Kit. "It's okay, cuz, I'm glad your here with me now though. Thanks goodness Uncle Baloo saved your from that fall. How did that happened anyway? Did you slip?" he asked, looking confused.

"Jeffery, I thought I told you that story." Kit said uncertainly, as though unsure if Jeffery seem like the forgetful type. "Heh, your memories' must be getting as bad as your Mom's." He said teasingly, to which Jeffery frowned indignantly. "After Karnage broke my airfoil, I threw it at him and he ordered Dumptruck to drop me off the _Iron Vulture._"

"Heh, heh, yeah…sorry Kit, I apologize." Jeffery said sheepishly, holding a hand behind his head "And hey, I'm not that forgetful! I did however remember some of it. And yeah, heh-heh, Mom's getting bad at times, huh?" he laughed. "Don't tell her I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Kit said, waving a hand over his mouth and making a zipping motion over his lips with his hand.

Jeffery chuckles a little bit before putting up a serious face.

"Kit, have you noticed that Chris is a bit…skinny?" he asked, watching Kit's expression. "It's like he weighs a lot less than we do."

"Yeah, I've noticed that he's a bit bony and skinny, but I haven't tested his weight yet." Kit said, frowning. "I don't think he was actually starved at his orphanage, but he obviously didn't get enough to eat either."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious." Jeffery said in agreement, glancing at the bed where Chris was sleeping peacefully. "I mean, I could barely lift _you_, but I can lift Chris up about a foot off the ground just fine. That sweater of his hides how skinny he is really well. How much do you weigh?"

"About seventy-two pounds, thanks to Baloo trying to beef me up, before then, I was fifty-four pounds."

"That sounds about right, you weigh about the same as me." Jeffery said, smiling. "But Uncle Baloo should focus more on getting _Chris_ beefed up right now."

About an hour later, Kit had decided that Chris had slept long enough and went over to the bed and gently shook him awake.

"W-what is it?" Chris asked groggily, letting out a huge yawn and rubbing his eyes.

"Time to get up, Chris." Kit said, "you've slept for an hour."

Jeffery came over to Chris, wearing a blue nurse's uniform and he was looking him up and down, as though trying to determine whither Chris was the right size or not.

"Chris, I need to check you over, you don't mind, do you?" Jeffery asked.

"No…" Chris said uncertainly as he got up out of bed and stood up. "Are we playing doctors?" he asked, gesturing to Jeffery's nurse's outfit

"Uh, yeah that's it," Jeffery said with a sideways glance at Kit. "And you're the patience."

"Okay." Chris said, looking between Kit and Jeffery as though trying to see where this was going.

"Okay, Chris, I need you to take off your sweater." Jeffery said.

Chris hesitated before doing as he was told. He took off his blue sweater and laid it on the bed. He stood there, wearing only his white turtleneck undershirt. Chris's body appeared strangely small without his sweater, he looked very skinny indeed; his build didn't quite match his height.

"Good gracious, Chris," Jeffery yelped in stunned surprise, while Kit looks a little shocked. "What had they been feeding you, a slice of bread a day?"

"No…" Chris replied in a low voice, looking down at his feet. "We get by with three bowls of soup a day and one roll."

"Well evidentially those soups weren't very filling at all," Jeffery said indignantly. He then stood directly in front of Chris, slid his hands under Chris' armpits and lifted him up so that Chris' feet dangled a foot and a half from the floor. "See Chris? You're not very heavy." He put Chris back down, took hold of his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom door. "C'mon, Chris, Mom's got a height and weight scale in her nurse's office."

The three of them went down from Jeffery's attic bedroom and down a few floors before Jeffery led them into a room that appeared to be the nurse's office.

"This is the nurse's office, for once we get other people living here." Jeffery explained. "My Mom used to be a nurse, you know."

And speaking of Jeffery's Mom, Melissa chose that moment to walk in on them.

"Jeffery dear, what are you three doing in here?" she asked, looking suspiciously at her son.

"Chris needs a checkup, Nurse Mom, could you give him one?"

"I don't see why not…" Melissa said, grabbing her white lab coat from the coat rack and putting it on. "Chris, hop onto the bed, please."

Chris went and climbed up onto the bed and sat down upon it.

"What happened to your sweater, sweetie?" she asked as she checked his blood pressure, she, like Jeffery, had noticed how skinny Chris appeared and was a bit concerned about it too.

"He must've left it in Jeffery's room," Kit said, standing next to Chris and looking a little worried for his brother. "Jeffery told him to take it off."

"Well, blood pressure's normal, now let's check your reflexes." Melissa said, and she took a very small rubber hammer and tapped Chris' kneecap with it, which reacted instantly, causing Chris to kick out his foot under a nearby tray and sent it flying up to the ceiling.

"Whoa," Jeffery exclaimed in shock as the tray came back down to the floor with a loud clatter! "You weren't kidding about your kicks."

"Hmm, reflexes are very sensitive and very reactive…" Melissa said, marking something on her clipboard. She did a number of other checkups on her nephew, including checking his pulse and listening to his heartbeats with a stethoscope before saying: "Okay, all perfectly normal. Now to check your height and weight."

She lifted Chris from the bed and carried him over to the height and weight scale. She was surprise at how little Chris seem to weigh, it was like carrying a sack of potatoes, really. She set Chris down upon the scale and told him to stand straight and still.

"Yes, Aunt Melissa." Chris said, and he stood up straight and still.

Melissa adjusted the scale until it was well balanced, she frowned at the results.

"No way…" she muttered. She then measured him before letting him off the scale. "I can't believe it, he's underweight…" she muttered, scribbling on her clipboard.

"Underweight?" Jeffery asked, looking nervous.

"Yes, Jeffery dear," Melissa said, frowning at her clipboard. "Chris is three foot, eight inches and weighs forty-five pounds. That's way below average; he weighs less than a cub his size is supposed to weigh."

"What?!" Kit exclaimed. "That's about ten pounds less than what I weighed before Baloo started beefing me up!"

"Is that bad?" Jeffery asked, looking downright alarmed by this time, for he knew that he and Kit were three foot, nine inches and weighed seventy-two pounds. Chris's weight compared to that was very worrying.

"It is very unhealthy but not life-threatening yet, as long as he gets plenty to eat." Melissa replied "And we won't have to worry about that, your Uncle Baloo and Aunt Rebecca will make sure he gets plenty to eat." and then she turned to Chris. "Did you get plenty to eat at the orphanage?" she asked him.

"Um…well…no…" Chris admitted, "I used to get through three bowls of soup a day…"

"What kind of soup? Did it have beef and vegetables in it?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"No, it tasted like Thembrian gruel, but on some days we'd have a slice of bread to go with it," said Chris, now wondering where all these questions were leading to.

_EWWWWWW, Thembrian gruel? That's nasty! _Jeffery thought with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh dear… Man does not live on bread alone…or gruel for that matter." Melissa muttered. "Chris, the reason you're so skinny and a bit underweight is because your body wasn't getting enough portions from all the food groups …or even the right amount of it. You'll need to start eating more, with a little snack between meals. Make sure one of those snacks is a big red, juicy apple."

"Okay Aunt Melissa, I will." Chris promised. "Can I have one now, please?"

Melissa smile gently as she nodded. "Of course, dear." Then she looked over at Jeffery. "Jeffery, show Chris to the kitchen, please."

"Okay, Mom. Come on, Chris." Jeffery said, and he grabbed Chris's hand and led him to the kitchen, very keen to get some food in Chris' belly.

Kit however, remained behind with his aunt.

"How bad off is he?" Kit asked her, feeling very concerned for his little brother.

"Oh, not bad," Melissa said reassuringly, putting a hand on Kit's furry cheek and giving it a gentle massage, as though trying to ease his troubled mind. "The weight is his only flaw in the health department, but other than that, he's quite healthy. He just needs to put on a bit of weight and then he'll be perfectly healthy. Now, don't force him to eat more when he says he's full, his stomach is smaller than average right now, he won't be able to eat as much as you and Jeffery do, and it won't do to overfeed him. It will make him sick."

"Well, he did fairly well with breakfast this morning, so I'm not worried." Kit said, he turned and was about to leave the room to join his brother with his snack.

"Oh, and Kit?" Melissa called after him. "Tell the boys to meet me in the rehearsal studio in ten minutes. Today I'm just going to see how many tricks you already know and can do before I teach you anything new, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Melissa." Kit strode back to his aunt and gave her a hug. "Thank you for teaching me, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetie!" Melissa exclaimed happily and she kissed Kit on top of the head before he took off to find his brother and cousin.

Kit went downstairs to the living area and walked into the kitchen and saw Jeffery, who was now out of his nurse's outfit and was wearing his chef's outfit, cooking a pizza for Chris. He was setting a pizza into the oven while Chris sat at the bar, munching happily on an apple. Jeffery, knowing how well Kit likes pizza, started fixing another one for them to share in case there weren't any leftovers from the other pizza he was cooking for Chris.

Melissa walked in on them, (this is becoming a bad habit of hers…) took one look and a sniff around the kitchen and then she started telling Jeffery off.

"Jeffery Lee Cunningham, how many times have I told you not to cook in _my_ kitchen without me! I want some of the fun too, you know!"

"Oops, sorry." Jeffery said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to leave you out on the fun, Mom; you know I love cooking, right?" he gave his Mom a wink.

"Sorry son, but you're not winking your way out of this one," Melissa said, sounding stern. "You're doing the dishes tonight, Mr. Chef."

"Oh no…" Jeffery groaned. "Not that, anything but that…"

"Okay then, you can massage my feet tonight." Melissa said, smiling slyly at her son.

"Eww! No thank you!" exclaimed Jeffery, looking revolted. "I'd rather do the dishes!"

"Oh, come now, Jeffery, my feet are not that bad...."

"Speak for yourself," Jeffery muttered. "You have this crooked toe that creeps me out!" He gave a shudder at the very thought of his Mom's creepy toe .

"Jeffery," Chris said, interrupting them. "I really don't need that picture in my head while I'm eating!"

"Oh, sorry Chris," Jeffery said, wishing he hasn't said anything about his Mom's creepy toe.

"Aunt Melissa, do you still want me to deliver your message?" Kit asked from the bar, sitting next to Chris. "Or are you gonna tell them, since you're already here."

"Oh, I supposed I can tell them myself, Kit dear." Melissa said kindly. "Meet me in the rehearsal studio in…" she consulted her watch. "five minutes for magic practice."

"But Mom," Jeffery protested. "My pizza's not going to be ready in five minutes, the timer's on twelve minutes right now and then we'll need time to eat it."

"Oh, alright," Melissa sighed but smiling at the same time, she knew that feeding an underweight Chris was more important right now. "Meet me for practice after you've finished eating." And with that, she turned her heels and walked out of the kitchen, calling to Jeffery from the hallway. "And save a slice for me!"

Jeffery grinned slyly as he called back. "Okay Mom, we'll try, but I make no promises, we're all growing boys, you know."

They heard Melissa laughing from the hallway, but more distance this time.

"Alright, I'll remember that when I'm fixing your favorite for dinner tonight, we're having lasagna." She called back.

That wiped the sly smile off of Jeffery's face, and when the pizza was ready twelve minutes later, the first thing he did was cut out a slice and shoved it in the refrigerator.'

"What?" he said defensively as he turned to see his cousins watching him. "I want that lasagna."

Kit and Chris smirked but said nothing as they started eating their pizza.

Jeffery took off his chef outfit and they ate quickly, wanting to get to Melissa's magic lessons as soon as possible. And then when they were finished and the pizza was gone, they walked upstairs to the rehearsal studio, where Melissa was waiting….

**Authors' Note:  
We hope you have enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, we already have plans for chapter five.**

**Rest the sure that Simba, who is in charge of the orphanage, had no idea what the children were eating and if he did….well we'd have a very angry lion, so no flames on Simba and hands/paws off the lion!**

**Anyway, ****special thanks to all our fans and readers for reading this story and for believing in us****.**** Keep an eye out for the next chapter, till next time! **

**PS:  
Melissa's character is based on Aggie Cromwell from Halloween Town with a little bit of Rebecca in the mix. She appeared to be the twin sister of Rebeca with her hair already graying (that's Jeffery's fault, you know.) And her voice is exactly the same as Aggie Cromwell, so Aggie's actress, Debbie Reynolds would be the perfect voice for Melissa if this story ever becomes part of the Tale Spin series.**


	5. Doctor Baggie and Angry Lion

**Title: Kit, the Magician **

**Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Tale Spin, Disney does. But we do own Chris Cloudkicker, Jeffery and Melissa.**

**Warning: Contains Chris Cloudkicker cuteness and sad Chris. ****Read with plenty of tissues.**

**Chapter Five**

**Doctor Baggie and Angry Lion **

Melissa stood in the middle of her rehearsal studio, waiting for her magicians-in-training to show up. She was out of her nurse's outfit, but not in costume for rehearsal either. Instead, she was wearing something similar to Rebecca's outfit, except her sweater was aqua blue instead of purple like her sister's.

"Oh good," she said brightly when her three students walked in. "And about time too. Okay, first thing first, Jeffery, why don't you show them to the dressing room and help them into their costumes, so that we can begin."

"How come we're doing a dress rehearsal, Mom?" Jeffery asked "It's only a lesson session, isn't it?"

"Oh, no, Jeffery dear," Melissa said, smiling and pinching Jeffery's cheek. "This isn't a dress rehearsal; we're just fitting them into their costumes and making sure they're comfortable while they're performing tricks."

"Oh!"Jeffery exclaimed. "That makes sense. I guess it would be fun to do it in costumes. I really like wearing mine."

"Oh, I know you do, honey. Tell you what," Melissa said, getting excited. "Why don't you go ahead and put yours on while these two are trying on theirs?"

"Do you mean it, Mom, do you really mean it?" Jeffery asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Why, yes, of course dear." Melissa said with a smile.

Jeffery let out a joyous squeal and hugged his Mom around the middle. He couldn't help himself; any excuse to wear his costume was a treat for him.

"Thank you, Mom!" Jeffery said, and then he turned to his cousins. "C'mon you two." And he led them away to the dressing room and to help them into their costumes.

Chris and Jeffery talked a bit about the show from the pervious night while Jeffery helped Chris with the zipper on the back on his costume, one thing led to another, until Melissa's sawing-Kit-in-half trick was brought up, which gave Kit a flashback of his terror and shock.

"Um, Jeffery?" Kit said, trying to sound casual, but there was a small trace of nervousness in his voice. "This doesn't mean I'm getting sliced again, does it?"

"Yeah, of course Kit!" Jeffery said, smirking at Kit's look of horror but then he took pity on his cousin and decided to ease his worries. "Hey…Don't worry, Mom's gonna be teaching you the trick first this time. Look at me, I've been sliced a hundred times and I'm half the bear I used to be… Good luck cuz…" he winked, grinning slyly.

"Jeffery, will you stop teasing my brother?" Chris asked, frowning at Jeffery. "He's really worried and you're just making him feel worse with your jokes."

"Oh!" gasped Jeffery, noticing Kit's expression for the first time. "Oh, Kit, I'm so sorry… Look, there's nothing to worry about. You see, in a trick, nothing is real, they only _look_ real. You were never really sawed in half; my Mom's going to show you the trick behind it as soon as we get ready."

Within minutes, they were ready, all dressed in their costumes and then they went out to meet Melissa, who was standing in front of a chalk board with a diagram of a magic trick drawn on it.

Melissa noticed Kit's expression at once, which still looked anxious and nervous.

"Kit dear, come up here a minute." Melissa said, beckoning Kit to her side. She bent down and whispered in his ear. "Are you alright, Kit? You look worried I'm going to stick a needle into you or something,"

"Um…" Kit said hesitantly, and then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said, it was not heard by Jeffery and Chris.

Melissa smiled in understanding and hugged Kit consolingly.

"Oh not to worry, Kit dear," she said, gently stroking his furry cheek. "It's not as bad as you think it was. Here, I'll show you. Come over here a moment."

She led him over to the box, in which he had been sawed in half the night before. Chris followed Kit and stood next to him in front of the box.

Melissa opened the box lid and Kit peered inside to see a flat white covered cushion he laid on last night.

"Take a closer look," Melissa said in a voice of mystery. "Do you notice any thing out of the ordinary?"

Kit looked closer but could see nothing out of the ordinary, not knowing what to look for.

"No, not really…" Kit said, scratching his head in confusion. "I guess you really did saw me in half."

Melissa snorted with laugher. "No, Kit dear," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Watch this..."

She moved one of the covers, revealing a compartment where Kit's legs and midsection would go.

"So that's how it works!" Kit said, sounding mildly surprised, and then he felt embarrassed for the way he had reacted to the trick the night before. "But if I wasn't really sawed in half, how come I saw my feet sticking out of the end of the other half of the box?"

"Oh, that's easy, cuz." Jeffery said, and for some reason, he was blushing embarrassingly. "I was in the other half of the box, wearing my Mom's pantyhose…" he grinned sheepishly and then he buried his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. "The pantyhose on my darker fur made them the same color as yours." He then took out a pair of pantyhose from a nearby drawer and put it on one foot to show how it made his fur the same color as Kit's "See?"

"Wow, that's really all there is to it?" Kit asked, amazed, but then he frowned. "But how come I was tickled when it was Jeffery's feet you were tickling?" he asked, looking up at Melissa.

"Oh, that…" Melissa said, again in that voice of mystery. "Look into the legs' compartment of the box."

Kit reached into the box, opened the legs' compartment and peered inside, where there was a foot massager at the bottom. So this is what really tickled him…

"But whose idea was it to saw me in half?" Kit asked, looking at his aunt with a slightly hurt expression, as though he couldn't believe she'd do that to her favorite nephew.

"Well, heh-heh…" Melissa said, laughing a little nervously, as though she were a little girl, who was caught raiding the cookie jar. "Oh fiddlesticks! How do I explain this to you?"

"You could start from the beginning..." Kit suggested.

"Oh dear… I thought you would say that." Melissa said, more nervously still. "Well—now don't think too badly of Rebecca—"

"It was _Mom_?!" Kit interrupted, looking half-incredulous, half-outraged. Then he muttered: "Thanks a lot, Mom…trying to give me a heart attack at twelve…"

"Heh-heh, well, I'm afraid Jeffery and I would have to take some of the blame." Melissa said, grinning sheepishly. "We sort of….encouraged her idea until she insisted on us putting you through it."

"Oh no, not you and Jeffery too!" Kit sighed. "Are you all trying to give me a heart attack here?! Gee thanks a lot… You could have told me it was a trick beforehand, you know."

"Kit dear, it wasn't all my doing." Melissa said pleasingly. "It was only partly my doing. You should blame Jeffery and your Mom the most." She laughed with a wink.

"Moooom! So not fair of you to rat me out!" Jeffery groaned. "Me and Aunt Becky were just joking, we meant Kit no harm. Kit's always so brave, we thought he would—Kit, don't look at me like that, cuz… please," he said, cowering to the look Kit was now giving him, a look that has not cross his face since his Air Pirates days.

Chris nervously backed away from his brother. He had no idea that Kit could make such a face, He then ducked behind his Aunt Melissa for shelter from Kit's wrath.

It was then that Jeffery fully understood why bullies feared Kit. That look upon his face was once part of Kit's tough guy routine and it was hard _NOT_ to be a little afraid when Kit was looking at you like that.

"So you _did_ set me up, didn't you?" Kit asked, still with that dreaded look, which was a cross between a scowl and glare.

"Uh… Uh, Mom, a little help, please?" Jeffery said, wanting nothing more than to run in the opposite direction, away from his cousin's glare.

"Jeff, you just sealed your fate," Kit said. "When we perform in the talent show, I'm sawing _you_ in half… and I won't tell you how I did it!" Jeffery gulped, for the first time in his life, he was afraid of Kit. "How could you do that to me, Jeffery?" Kit continued; the dreaded look replaced by a look of disappointment. "I can forgive Aunt Melissa, and even Mom to an extent. But you? I'm so disappointed in you." he said, hanging his head.

"K-Kit... Kit, I'm so s-s-sorry!" Jeffery said, stuttering and cowering in fear. He gulped and then said: "I m-m-meant you no h-h-harm, Cuz… Please don't h-h-hurt me, I won't do it again, honest!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, Jeff," Kit said playfully but sternly. "I love you too much to ever hurt you, you nutty bear. But when we perform at the talent show, you're not getting off the hook. So you wanted to saw me in half, huh? Okay, I'll just saw you in half just to see how _you_ like it." He added with a sly grin. "But you are defiantly not getting out of a big nuggie."

Kit pulled Jeffery under a headlock and gave him a slight nuggie so not to hurt him. No matter what he might say, he would never hurt his adopted cousin.

"Jeff, you really need to learn not to pull pranks on me like that." Kit said sternly but playfully as he continues to rub his knuckles on his cousin's head. "You could have given me a heart attack."

"Okay! Okay! Kit, I promise I won't do it again, honest!" Jeffery said, laughing despite his slight discomfort. "I'm so sorry I scared you, cuz." He added, trying to wiggle out of the headlock Kit had him under.

"You'd better not!" Kit said sternly "But you're not getting off that hook that easily. You're still getting sliced at the talent show. And I'm not telling you how I'm going to do it." Kit added with wink in his Aunt Melissa's direction. .

"Oh, come now, do tell what's all this talk about a talent show, dears?" Melissa asked, suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you yet." Kit said sounding forgetful. Upon releasing his cousin from his headlock, he continued: "There's a talent show at school this coming weekend."

Kit looked suddenly nervous.

"Kit dear, what's the matter sweetie? You look so nervous. Come now, you can tell your Aunt Melissa." Melissa said comfortingly. .

"Well," Kit said "Jeffery wants me to be the magician, with him and Chris as my assist—" he was interrupted by Chris.

"Yeah, but no sawing me in half!" Chris said loudly.

"Chris dear, I'm sure Kit would never do that to you." Melissa said massaging Chris' furry cheek.

"Don't worry, Chris, I wouldn't do that to my little brother." Kit said, hugging Chris. "It'll be _Jeffery _whogets sawed in half," he added, grinning slyly towards Jeffery, who was still trying to figure out what was going on in his cousin's mind. "Anyway," Kit continued "I'm really not sure about me being the magician, Aunt Melissa, you and Jeffery know more than I will ever know in a week." Kit was now feeling slightly upset that he doesn't know magic well.

"Oh nonsense, Kit, you can learn magic just as fast as anyone. You proved that to me last night while watching the show." Melissa said cheerfully. "We'd just have to speed up your training a little bit—Oh, c'mon now, don't hang your head like that around me." Melissa added placing her hand under Kit's chin, raising his head up comfortingly

"I—I know Aunt Melissa, but am I really cut out for this?" Kit asked, trying to sound confident but the nervousness in his voice was apparent by his slight stutter.

"Kit dear, you can be just as great a magician as me and Jeffery are," Melissa said comfortingly "Please don't feel like you can't. I'll teach you, not just as the assistance, but as a magician's apprentice too. Okay? Now cheer up, you're going to do fine."

"Thanks, Aunt Melissa; that means a lot." Kit said with newfound confidence.

Later, after their first magic lesson—or in Jeffery's case, the one hundredth and fifth lesson—the three bear cubs returned to Jeffery's attic bedroom. It was agreed that Kit and Chris would stay at the boarding house until Baloo or Rebecca comes to pick them up. Kit reluctantly agreed to this, for Chris' sake. Chris' safety was more important to him than his boyish pride that wants to walk home by himself.

"Snowy? …Snowy?" Jeffery called, looking under the bottom bunk. "Where are you, you silly rabbit?" He then looked in the wastepaper basket, in the closet, under the desk, but still no rabbit. "AH!" Jeffery cried in frustration. "Snowy, c'mon, this was funny yesterday when I found you in my top hat, but not any—" he stopped talking abruptly and smacked himself on the forehead. "Why do I always forget her favorite hiding place?"

He then moved over to the shelf and lifted Snowy the white rabbit out the top hat.

"There you are," Jeffery said, cuddling his pet rabbit. "Time for your dinner, Snowy." He set the rabbit down and gave her rabbit food in a bowl. "That's a good girl, Snowy, you eat that right up."

Kit smiled at the scene and couldn't resist teasing Jeffery a bit.

"See, Jeff? Your memory's getting as bad as your Mom's."

"Okay, okay," Jeffery said, looking a little grumpy at being teased for his memory problem again. "So I have some memory lapse, but they're not as bad as Mom's." He looked up at the clock on the wall and let out an excited gasp. "It's time for my favorite band!"

He rushed over to the radio and turned it on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you—the one, the only—the Country Bears! Ha, ha!" said the radio announcer.

And then a soft, lively melody of country music begins to play.

_You can't sit around waiting for the, path to glory  
You've gotta get moving to, tell your story  
The bigger they come the harder they fall  
From a littlest acorns come trees so tall_

Kit's ears perked up to the lyrics that define his life in a lot of ways. He begins to have flashbacks of his escape from Karnage, his crash-landing on top of Baloo at Louie's, of his meeting Rebecca and Molly for the first time, all the good times he had at Higher for Hire, and finally, the discovery of his brother, Chris.

_Where you're coming from, where you're going.  
Until you get there, you got no way of knowing_

_All the love in the world won't find you if you don't let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride  
And every mistake is a break, but only if you get it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride_

Kit glanced at Jeffery and Chris; they were both swaying to the music. And Chris looked as though he was playing an invisible guitar.

"I like this song, Jeff," Kit said, allowing himself to sway to the music as well. "It's got really good words and music to it. I think Baloo would like this too."

"Yeah," Jeffery said in agreement.

_And all the love in the world won't find you if you don't let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride  
And every mistake is a break, but only if you get it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride_

_Every day's brand new place_

_Feel the sun up on your face  
Try something new, you won't regret it  
The hole in your shoe, buddy, just forget it _

_Let it ride, oh you got to let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride  
Let it ride, oh you got to let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride  
Let it ride, oh you got to let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride  
Let it ride, oh you got to let it  
Let it ride, let it ride, let it ride_

The song ended and the three bear cubs, minus the rabbit, applauded just as Melissa was calling to them through the intercom between the kitchen and Jeffery's room that was time for dinner. They find this convenience for commutating between four and a half floors, from the kitchen to Jeffery's attic bedroom.

"Oh boy, dinner! I'm starving, how about you two?" Jeffery asked happily.

"Yeah!" Chris and Kit said in unison as their stomachs gave a huge rumble.

"Dears, come on already, it's getting cold, and nothing's worst than cold lasagna." Melissa's voice said from the intercom, sounding playful.

_Too true,_ Jeffery thought. He walked over to the intercom, press and held down the call button.

"Okay, we're coming, Mom." Jeffery called back.

Quickly the boys headed down to the kitchen, stopping on the way down to wash their hands, to meet Melissa who was setting their plates.

"Yummy, Mom; that smells great! Your cooking's always the best!" Jeffery said, kindly complementing his Mom's cooking. She was teaching him, but there was still room for improvements.

"I'm glad you like it, Jeffery dear." Melissa said gently hugging her son. "I just hope Kit and Chris will like it too."

It was at that moment did Melissa and Jeffery noticed that both Cloudkicker twins were staring their plates, their mouths drooling hungrily as the four bears took their seats.

"Heh-heh," Melissa laughed. "I guess that answers my question." She chuckled, and then said. "Well dears, it looks like you three are ready for a good dinner, huh?"

"You bet!" the tree cubs exclaimed in unison.

"Heh-heh, okay, I won't make you wait any longer. Go on, dig in." Melissa said. "Oh hold it!" she added, holding up a hand and sounding forgetful. The three cubs froze with their forks halfway to their mouths, looking a little impatient. "Jeffery, would you be a dear and say grace for us, please?" she asked.

"Sure! I would be happy to, Mom." Jeffery said, putting his hands together under his chin, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

Kit, Chris and Melissa imitated him, putting their hands together and bowing their heads as well.

"O Mighty Lord in the heaven above," Jeffery begins. "Thank you for giving us today our daily bread. Thank you for our family, for we are so blessed to be together. Thank your for love and peace. Thank you for providing us with this wonderful meal, for we are so grateful and blessed. Amen."

"Amen." echoed Kit, Melissa, and Chris."

"Jeffery dear; that was so pretty." said Melissa gently wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Thanks Mommy," Jeffery said happily in response. "I always love saying grace," he added. "I'm glad you asked me to, Mom."

"Oh, you're welcome, Jeffery dear." Melissa said.

"Wow, this is really good, Aunt Melissa." Kit said happily, trying not to talk with his mouth full.

"Yeah, I agree!" piped up Chris, while breaking a piece of garlic bread and eating it.

"Oh, thank you, dears, I'm glad you like it." Melissa said, smiling pleasantly, while picking up a bit of lasagna off her plate with her fork.

"Told you Mom's lasagna's the best," Jeffery said, grinning at his cousins. "It's a bit of an old secret family recipe Mom learned from my Grandma. It's pretty cool, I want to make something this good someday. I only know how to make some breakfast stuff, pizza and-and baking for now though."

"That's just great, Jeff." Kit said encouragingly. "I know you're only just learning, but you'll get there. Just like me with becoming a magician."

"Aww…Thanks, cuz." Jeffery said sounding slightly embarrassed. Kit really knew how to make him feel happy.

Just then, there was a knock on front door. They looked toward the door to see a red pilot cap through the square window in the door.

"It's Daddy Bear!" cried Chris delightedly, he then bolted from his chair and dashed down the hall to open the door. "Daddy Bear!" he yelled as he jumped up into Baloo's arms. "I've missed you, Daddy Bear." he laid his head on Baloo's chest, happy to be with his Daddy Bear.

"Aw, I've missed you too, Lil Buddy." Baloo said, cuddling Chris and gently patting the back of Chris' head.

"Ah, Baloo, come in, come in." Melissa said from the kitchen doorway. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Hey, sure thing!" Baloo exclaimed, making his way into the kitchen, carrying Chris. "Thanks, Millie." He set Chris back down in his seat and took the available seat next to his Lil Buddy.

"Uh, Baloo dear, don't call me that." Melissa said with distaste toward the nickname Baloo gave her. "Either call me Melissa or be booted from my house…. the painful way…" Her voice was calm but at the same time, it sounded so dangerous that Baloo didn't even attempt to argue.

Chris looked down at his plate; he has only eaten half of the square piece of lasagna that was on his plate. He picked up his fork and picked at his food, not feeling hungry anymore.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Melissa, I can't eat anymore, I'm full." Chris said, looking apologetically toward his aunt.

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear." Melissa said kindly from her side of the table. "Just leave it sitting there, unless somebody else wants it."

"I'll take it, Chris." Kit offered kindly, and he gently took Chris's plate.

"It was really good though, I'm really sorry I couldn't eat it all." Chris continued, still looking apologetic.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Melissa said, smiling warmly while taking a sip of her drink. "And don't worry about it, Chris dear, I'm just glad you like it."

The rest of the meal was an enjoyable affair, as Baloo told the three eager cubs about his day. Apparently, he had had another run-in with the Air Pirates who were after his cargos again.

"…And then, I pulled back on the stick and went into a steep climb. Up and up I went." Baloo was saying. "Until I heard their engines splutter and then— _SPLASH_, they fell right into the water! Ha, ha, ha! And then I eased out of the climb and flew home without any more problems."

"Wow, Uncle Baloo…" Jeffery murmured, gazing up at Baloo in awe.

"How come the pirates' engines died?" Chris asked, frowning in puzzlement.

"The CT-thirty-sevens are not meant for steep climbs," Kit said at once. "if you climb high enough, they won't be able to follow. And they don't call Papa Bear the best pilot in the world for nothing." He added happily.

"Mmm-mmm, that was good, Mill—uh, Melissa." Baloo said, "But do ya got any more?" And without waiting for an answer, he went over the refrigerator and opened it. "Oh boy, pizza!"

"Baloo, no!" Melissa cried, but too late, Baloo had crammed the whole slice into his mouth. "Oh, how rude! I just treated you to dinner and you repay me by eating _my_ pizza?!"

"Hey, relax, lady." Baloo said, waving a hand. "You can make some more."

"Why, you—!" Melissa looked ready to strangle Baloo, but Jeffery intervened, stepping in between his Mom and his Uncle 'get-in-trouble-a lot' Baloo.

"Mom, calm down." Jeffery said, holding his Mom back. "I'll make you some more tomorrow, I promise, as long as you don't kill Uncle Baloo."

Melissa sighed in defeat; she knew she could never come between Jeffery and his favorite uncle, so Baloo was spared from her wrath…for now.

"Alright, Jeffery dear," she smiled. "Now, why don't you boys clean up while Baloo and I have a talk—I'm not going to hurt him." She added as Jeffery gave her a sharp look. "We're just going to talk, that's all."

As the three cubs started clearing the table, Melissa pulled Baloo into her office and closed the door.

"What's up?" Baloo asked, pulling his arm out of Melissa's grip.

"Well, I gave Chris a physical examination today." Melissa said. "He's fairly healthy, except….haven't you noticed how light he is compared to Kit and Jeffery?"

"Well yeah, it's one of the first things I've noticed about him." Baloo said frowning. "Did ya weigh him?"

"Yes, he weighs forty-five pounds."

"WHAT?!" Baloo yelled, outraged.

"Keep your voice down!" Melissa hissed. "And I'm afraid it only gets worse, he's obviously been malnourished, living off Thembrian gruel his whole life."

Baloo was now furious beyond belief, anger exploding inside him. He whirled around and slammed his fist against the wall, creating a dent in it.

"BALOO!" Melissa shrieked, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the place where she kept her first aid kit. "Don't do that, you'll break your knuckles."

"I'm fine," Baloo insisted, trying to pull his hand away, but Melissa was stronger than she appears and wouldn't budge.

"You are not fine, now come over here." Melissa said firmly, and she begun wrapping Baloo's hand in a bandage.

"How could they do that to him?" Baloo asked miserably. "That Simba guy seemed alright to me, he was nice and all, he doesn't seem the type ta let those kids live on daily gruel."

"I don't know, Baloo." Melissa said sadly. "But Chris needs to gain at least twenty-five pounds and be on a life-long ban from gruel of any kind. How does that feel?" she asked as she finished bandaging his hand.

"Fine…" Baloo grunted, holding up his bandaged hand and looking at it. "So, looks like I really gotta beef Chris up a bit, huh?"

"Yes, but just don't overfeed him or make him eat when he says he's full, it could make him sick." Melissa advised him. "His stomach is small because of malnutrition and he won't be able to eat as much as Kit and Jeffery can, he only ate half the lasagna that was on his plate, Kit had to finish it for him. Well, lasagna is very filling anyway, so I should be glad he ate as much as he did."

"Yeah… Okay, I won't overfeed him." Baloo promised.

"Good and you'll have to take him to the doctor tomorrow morning," Melissa said, handing him a card. "I've already made him an appointment with Jeffery's doctor. He's a very good children's doctor."

"'Dr. Bagheera'," Baloo read from the card. "But didn't you already check him out?"

"I'm only a nurse, Baloo." Melissa said. "I'm not qualified to give Chris prescriptions for medicine he might need or injections, he'll have to see a doctor for those."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Baloo, already forgetting that doctors and nurses were in totally different fields. "Something tells me Chris' not going to take injections very well... 'Dr. Bagheera,' wait a minute! Isn't that Baggie, one o' my old school friends?"

"Well, as I didn't go to the same school as you did, I wouldn't know," Melissa said. "You'll just have to find out tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Baloo and Chris were walking through the town, hand and hand, with Chris gazing around the city in awe and admiration.

Kit wanted to accompany them to the doctor's office and be a source of comfort to Chris if he needed it, but Baloo said no and sent him off to school. Needless to say, Kit was not a happy camper about that, and he left home for school, slamming the door behind him in anger.

"Where're we going, Daddy Bear?" Chris asked curiously, wondering why he was out with Baloo today and not at school with Kit and Jeffery.

"Well, Lil Buddy, you have an appointment to see Dr. Bagheera this morning." Baloo said gently. "And we're going to see him."

"Why?" Chris asked, with innocent child-like curiosity.

"Well, we gotta check to see if you're healthy, that's all."

"But Aunt Melissa said I was fine, I just need to put on a bit more weight."

Baloo sighed. "Millie's the one who made the appointment for you, it was her idea."

"But why?" Chris asked again.

"Well…" Baloo was at a loss for words, this was like talking to Molly. "Well…because, uh, because, uh…because Millie's only a nurse, she's not qualified to give you medicine when you need it… yeah, that's it."

A few minutes later, they've arrived at the doctor's office. Baloo went over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

A motherly-looking swan peered up at him over her glasses.

"Yes? How may I help you, sir?" she asked kindly.

"I have a Chris Cloudkicker here; he has an appointment to see Dr. Bagheera." Baloo said, as though he had memorized what he was saying by heart.

The swan checked her records of people due for an appointment that day.

"Ah, yes," the swan said, closing her book. "We were expecting him today. Have a seat; the doctor will see him momentarily."

"Thanks ma'am."

Baloo went and took a seat in the waiting room while Chris wandered off to a corner where there were some toys and younger children playing,

He approached a golden retriever puppy, who appeared to be about Molly's age and was wearing a red-and-white striped shirt and a pair of navy-blue overalls. He was playing with a set of blocks.

"Hi, I'm Chris." Chris said to the puppy. "Can I play with you?"

"Okay!" the puppy said brightly, and he handed Chris some of the blocks. "I'm Jason."

"Nice to meet you, Jason, and thank you for letting me play." Chris said, accepting the blocks Jason offered him.

"You're welcome." Jason said, smiling. "I've never played with a big kid before; they all think I'm too little to play with."

"Oh, you're not too little," Chris said, putting a comforting arm around the pup. "You'd have to be a baby to be too little, and you're not a baby, are you?"

"Nope!" Jason said proudly. "I'm not a baby, I'm six." And he held up all six fingers.

"And I'm twelve, but I'd still play with you." Chris said kindly.

And they started playing, building castles with the blocks. Then they got some knight figures and horses and started playing castle invasion.

After a while, Jason's mother came over to get him, as it was time for him to see the doctor.

"Mommy, come see my new friend, Chris!" Jason said excitedly. "He's a big kid like Brad, but guess what! Guess what!—_He_ doesn't think I'm too little and he's nice and I like him a lot!"

"That's nice, dear," said Jason's mother kindly, then she looked at Chris. "Oh my, you're so cute!" she exclaimed, pinching Chris' cheek and Chris blushed a little. "Thank you for playing with my Jason, dear. My name is Lois Robinson."

"You're welcome," Chris said, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Robinson.

"Oh you're such a polite nice boy!" Mrs. Robinson exclaimed, pinching his cheek again, "I was watching you playing with my Jason and I'd have to say, you're really quite good with him…" Mrs. Robinson paused, looking thoughtful. "You know, I could use a babysitter on weekends if you're interested."

"That would be great, Mommy!" cried Jason excitedly. "Say yes, Chris, oh please, say yes." And he gave Chris the _real_ puppy-dog face which was totally irresistible,

"Um, okay…" said Chris hesitantly, not sure whether he should accept the job without asking Baloo or Rebecca first, but still, he couldn't resist that pout Jason was giving him. "but only if my brother and cousin can come with me." Mrs. Robinson agreed to his terms and gave him their address. "Oh, I know where that is, it's just a few blocks from my cousin's house. Okay, I'll see you Saturday."

"Thank you, dear. Say goodbye to Chris, Jason," said Mrs. Robinson, looking fondly at her precious little boy.

Jason launched himself onto Chris and hugged him around the neck. Chris stumbled a little bit from not being very strong himself. He quickly bent down so he wouldn't drop Jason

"Don't do that," he told the pup. "You're pretty heavy."

"Sorry, Chris." Jason said, grinning sheepishly. He hugged Chris' neck again. "Bye, Chris, I'll see you later."

"Bye Jason." Chris said as they ended the embrace and he stood up.

As Jason and Mrs. Robinson left, the swan stepped into the waiting room.

"Chris Cloudkicker," she called. "The doctor will see you now."

Chris gulped, feeling suddenly fearful, and not knowing what to expect, he dashed over to Baloo, who was standing up, and he ducked behind his Daddy Bear.

Baloo chuckled as he picked Chris up and cuddled him.

"Don't worry, Lil Buddy," he said gently, massaging the back of Chris' head. "They're just gonna look you over like Aunt Millie did." It was the understatement of the year and Baloo knew it, but he had to get Chris to see the doctor somehow.

"Would you go in with me…please?" Chris asked in a small voice, with his face buried in Baloo's flight shirt.

"Sure kid," Baloo said and he carried Chris from the waiting room.

As they walked into Dr. Bagheera's office, Baloo was still holding Chris in his arms, trying to comfort him. He then looked over at Bagheera and saw that he was indeed an old school friend, to whom he had referred to as Baggie.

"Baggie!" Baloo exclaimed, placing Chris up on the examination table.

"Baloo!" said Bagheera, sounding pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…well, this here is Chris, my adopted son," Baloo muttered. "He has an appointment to see you."

"Ah, yes, Melissa did mention the Cloudkicker boy having a brother." Bagheera said, surveying Chris with interest. "Hello, Chris, how are you today?"

"I'm…okay…" Chris said shyly, shrinking back a little.

"No need to be shy, Chris, I won't bite." Bagheera said lightly, putting on a pair of white rubber gloves.

And so the examination began, with Bagheera placing a hand on Chris' back and stomach, feeling his spine and his almost flat belly, frowning slightly all the while.

"Chris, I'm going to take your sweater off so I can take a better look at you." Bagheera told him. And he pulled the sweater up over Chris' head and laid it aside. Chris sat there, without any clothes on, except for the towel Bagheera laid across his lap. "My word!" Bagheera hissed, staring in horror at Chris' torso. "He's malnourished! What have you been feeding him, Baloo?"

"Hey, it wasn't me, Baggie." Baloo said indignantly. "The orphanage he grew up in fed him gruel everyday at every meal," he explained in a growl, his hands curling into fists at his side.

Bagheera scowled at the information Baloo gave him as he continued to feel Chris' furry chest and back, checking his breathing.

"Okay, now take a deep breath, Chris…" Bagheera instructed him, his hands still on Chris' chest and back, and Chris inhaled a deep breath. "Good, now let it out," and Chris exhaled. "Good, again, breathe in….breathe out….breathe in….breathe out….Good, very good, Chris. You are a very good patient. Now this may feel cold, but I need to listen to your breathing and your heart rate." He took out his stethoscope and pressed it to Chris' furry back. Chris shivered a bit at the cold touch. "Okay, let's do it again, breathe in….breathe out…."

After Bagheera declared his breathings normal, he listened to Chris' heartbeats, pressing the stethoscope to his chest.

Chris giggled. "What are you doing? Ha, ha, that tickles."

"I'm listening to your heart." Bagheera said simply.

"What does a heart sound like?" Chris asked curiously.

Bagheera smiled gently at him. "Would you like to listen to your Daddy's heart to find out?"

"Yeah!" Chris said eagerly while looking over at Baloo.

Bagheera chuckled. "Alright, Baloo, come over here please." And Baloo stepped over toward them. Bagheera then gave the stethoscope to Chris. "Put these in your ears and hold the other end up to your Daddy's chest."

Chris did as he was told and listened intensely with the stethoscope in his ears and the other end placed on Baloo's chest.

_Thump, thump… thump, thump… thump, thump…._

Chris gasped, his face shining with excitement.

"Daddy Bear, I can hear it! I can hear your heart!" Chris exclaimed excitedly. "It sounds like a slow drum roll! So that's what a heart sounds like…"

"Yes, now you know." Bagheera said, taking back his stethoscope. "Now, I'm going to take your X-ray while you still got your sweater off."

"What's an X-ray?" Chris asked curiously.

"It's where I take a picture of your insides and look at your bones," said Bagheera in a mysterious voice.

"Oh, when you have it done, can I see it, please? I've never seen my insides before!" Chris said excitedly.

So, Bagheera took a full body X-ray photo of Chris and when it was developed, he returned to the office while Chris was putting his sweater back on. He handed Chris a picture of his own skeletal face. The bony cheekbones were raised up slightly as Chris was smiling in this picture.

"Yikes!" Chris exclaimed, looking slightly creeped out. "Hey, my eyes are gone, what happened to my eyes?! Where are my eyeballs, Dr. 'Heera?"

"The X-ray only shows us your bones, your lungs and your stomach, it doesn't show your eyeballs, except for the sockets."

"Alright, alright, Baggie, enough with the gruesome details, you're scaring Chris." Baloo interrupted, looking revolted.

Bagheera frowned at Baloo before turning his attention back to the X-rays.

"My word…" he murmured.

"What?" Baloo asked, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

Chris was looking back and fort between the two adults, looking half-curious, half-apprehensive.

"Look at this," Bagheera said, holding up a picture of Chris' stomach. It was smaller than a chicken egg. "Normally, a person's stomach is about the same size as their fist, but as you can see, that is not the case with Chris. This is the result of malnutrition. And if the stomach does not expand due to malnutrition from an early age, such as eating gruel three times a day, it does not grow and as a result, the person is very likely to be underweight and small for his age, just like Chris. Well at least the good news is that his bones are all growing just fine."

"Ooh, when I find out who was feeding my boy that awful gruel, they won't have any teeth left to count!" Baloo snarled, punching his palm with a fist.

"For once, I won't protest, as I cannot condone malnutrition, especially not in children." Bagheera said calmly. "Just don't send them to me when you're through with them, because I won't treat them," he added, his expression was dark and fierce.

"Right," Baloo agreed. "I'll just send them to an early grave, or prison. Whichever tortures the person most."

"Baloo!" Bagheera hissed, covering Chris' ears. "Not in front of the child!"

"Oh, right… Sorry, Baggie." Baloo said, looking ashamed, he really should have known better than to act or talk sadistically in front of a child.

"Honestly, you haven't changed much, have you?" Bagheera sighed, letting go of Chris' ears.

Chris looked up at Baloo with a worried expression. "Daddy Bear, you're…. you're not gonna hurt anybody, are ya?"

Baloo felt his violent anger melting away as he gazed into Chris' beautiful blue eyes and felt like breaking down, pulling Chris into an embrace and never letting go.

"No, Lil Buddy, I won't hurt no one." Baloo promised, picking Chris up and hugging him. "…not unless they hurt my two boys first."

Chris hugged Baloo's neck. "I love you, Daddy Bear." And then he did something he has never done before, for the first time since he had met Baloo, he kissed his Daddy Bear on the cheek.

"Aww, that was sweet, Chris." Baloo said, smiling, and then he kissed Chris on the forehead.

"Uh, as much as I'd hate to break up this touching moment…" Bagheera said. "But I have a job to do and I'm still not finished with Chris."

"Oh great, way to ruin the moment, Baggie." Baloo said resentfully as he sat Chris back down on the examination table.

"Sorry…" Bagheera muttered sheepishly

Bagheera continued his thorough checkup on Chris, checking his blood pressure, giving him an eye and hearing exam, which all were declared normal. And then he laid Chris on his back and started checking his teeth for cavities. Bagheera told them that he was able to do teeth cleanings since he was a full all-around doctor. He gently tries to clean Chris' teeth but Chris, who has never been to a dentist in his life and therefore never had all these metal cleaning instruments in his mouth, couldn't find himself able to hold still for the doctor and Baloo had to hold him down.

Finally, Bagheera sat Chris up into a sitting position after his teeth-cleaning.

"We're almost done, Chris, you've been very good today." Bagheera told him, smiling. "The last thing is your booster shots and then you can go."

Chris was sitting there, thinking that he likes the doctor — that is, until he saw Bagheera coming back to him with a needle. His eyes widened in panic at the sight of it.

"Wh-wh-what's that?" Chris asked fearfully, pointing at the needle in Bagheera's hand.

"This is what I going to use to give you your booster shots." Bagheera said simply. "I'll give you a lollypop if you'll be a good boy and hold still for me."

If he had thought the bribery of a lollypop would make Chris feel better, he was widely mistaken. Chris jumped down from the examination table and ran, crying, to hide behind Baloo.

"NO! I DON'T WANT A SHOT!" Chris cried from behind Baloo. "Daddy Bear, don't let him give me those!"

Baloo picked Chris up in his arms and patted his back consolingly. Chris buried his face in Baloo's chest and whimpered.

"Aw, Baggie, does he have to have those nasty shots?" Baloo asked, stroking the back of Chris's head soothingly. He hated it when something frightens Chris this badly. "Shh…There, there, Lil Buddy…it's alright... Shh…."

Chris sniffed in response, sticking his thumb into his mouth and started sucking on it.

"I hate this part of the job…" Bagheera sighed. "Believe me, Baloo, I don't like giving these shots either, but it's my job, I have to. If you would like, you may hold Chris till I'm done," he said comfortingly. "Chris is such a sweet little boy, but I really need to give him these so he can be immune to colds and other aliments. You don't want him getting sick, do you?"

"No," Baloo sighed. "Get it over with, I'll hold him fer ya."

"What?! Daddy Bear, no!" Chris cried; looking so betrayed that it broke Baloo's heart into pieces. "I don't want water coming out of me!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Bagheera, looking outraged. "What have you been telling him, Baloo? Are you trying to turn all the children against me?"

"It wasn't me, Baggie," Baloo said defensively. "Chris' cousin, Jeffery is a magician's assistant and he made the remark at the last show."

"Ah, yes," Bagheera said, nodding in understanding. "Jeffery's sword trick. 'Watch where you're sticking those things, they're worse than the doctor's needles,' he said, and then he drinks a cup of water and water sprouted out of his chest, is that the one?"

"Yeah, that's the one, Baggie." Baloo said,

Bagheera sighed and shook his head. "That line and that trick shall be the end of me; it is not good for business." He reached out and patted Chris on the back consolingly. "There, there, child. I would never harm you. Jeffery was just joking when he said that and the water that sprouted out his chest was just a trick, it is physically impossible to do that without dying doing so."

Chris moved his face away from Baloo's chest and stared at Bagheera with teary eyes.

"R-really?" he sniffed.

"Let me tell you something, Lil Buddy." Baloo said, raising Chris up a little. "I've known Baggie since my own school days, he wouldn't hurt you and he wouldn't give you those booster shots if you didn't need 'em."

"R-really?" Chris sniffed again, with half a glance at Bagheera.

"Really," Baloo and Bagheera confirmed in unison.

Chris looked between Baloo and Bagheera as though trying to make up his mind about something.

"O-okay…" he said timidly, then he look up at Baloo and tightened his arms around Baloo' neck. "Hold me, Daddy Bear."

"Sure kid," Baloo said softly and he moved toward the examination table and sat Chris down upon it but he kept his arms around Chris in his comforting hold.

Bagheera then put on a new pair of white rubber gloves, and began to start by checking the needle to make sure it wasn't contaminated.

"Chris… please be very brave for me." Bagheera said comfortingly. "I promise you, this will all be over soon."

Chris was still clinging to Baloo as Bagheera approached him with the dreaded needle. Bagheera gently grasped Chris' wrist and pushed up his left sleeve and he dabbed his arm with an alcohol-filled cotton ball. And Chris whiningly turned his face away from his left arm and hid it in Baloo's chest again.

"Relax Chris, it'll be over soon, but it'll hurt worse if you move too much." Bagheera said gently, aiming the needle to Chris' arm.

Chris froze, as still as a statue and Bagheera gave him his first shot. He let out a weak cry as he felt the prick of the needle on his arm, a tear slid down his cheek.

"You're doing well, Chris." Bagheera said gently, patting Chris on the back. "You're being very brave."

"Is it over?" Chris whimpered in a muffled voice, his face pressed against Baloo's chest.

"Not yet, Chris. You've still got a few more, just a few. Keep being brave for me." Bagheera said comfortingly

Chris begins to cry as Bagheera gave him the second shot.

"Sometimes I really hate this job." Bagheera muttered, patting Chris back consolingly. "I find no pleasure in making children cry."

"Shh, Chris… It'll be okay, Lil Buddy," Baloo said, comforting Chris with a gentle pat as well

"N-n-no more, Daddy Bear," Chris sobbed. "P-p-please, no more, I wanna go home!"

"We're nearly done, sweet child," Bagheera said gently, patting the back of Chris' head. "We've got one more to go, just one more and then it'll all be over."

"No, I wanna go home!" Chris cried.

"Chris," Baloo said gently. "Just take one more and then we can go home, scout's honor."

"NO!" Chris shouted, "I wanna go home—_NOW_!"

"Chris Buddy Cloudkicker!" Baloo said sternly, and Chris shrinks in Baloo's arms. "Do not shout at me like that."

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy Bear…" Chris whimpered,

Baloo sighed; he really didn't want to be stern with Chris, not now when he was upset about having gotten two shots already. He hugged Chris a little tighter.

"Hey, I know you wanna go home now, but you'll have to take the last shot." Baloo told him gently. "Just one more shot and then we can go; can you do that for me?"

Chris looked up at Baloo's face with teary eyes, hesitated, then said: "O-okay, Daddy Bear, I'll take one more…"

"That's my boy…" Baloo said softly, he gently wiped Chris' tears away with a finger. "You're doing great; it'll all be over in a moment. –Hurry up, Baggie, this is torture for him."

Chris extended his arm to Bagheera while burying his face in Baloo's chest again and moaning.

Bagheera came up and gently gave him the final shot, this time, drawing blood for a blood sample. The blood-drawing needle hurts worst than the first two needles and Chris let out a gasp and cried loudly against Baloo's chest.

Baloo sympathetically strokes the back of Chris' head, trying to console him.

"Shh, Lil Buddy, shh….It's all over now, no more shots." Baloo said, rocking Chris back and forth. "You were a very good boy, being so brave and all, I'm so proud of you."

"That hurts, Daddy Bear!" Chris sobbed, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Shh, I know, I know, shh…." Baloo said gently, tightening his embrace on the sensitive cub. "But it's all over now—look, Baggie's giving you a free lollypop."

Chris turned his face away from Baloo's chest, sniffing tearfully, to look up at Bagheera, who was holding out a big blue lollypop. He smiled weakly and accepted the lollypop.

"Th-th-thank you, D-D-Dr. 'Heera," he said, tearing off the paper and started sucking happily on the lollypop, suddenly feeling much better.

"You're welcome, little one." Bagheera said, smiling warmly. He put a blue bunny band aid on Chris' arm before turning his attention onto Baloo. "I'm going to look at this blood sample and then I'll be back." And he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Baloo kissed Chris on top of the head while rolling down the left sleeve of Chris's sweater. Chris laid his head on Baloo's chest, still sucking happily on his lollypop.

"I'll buy ya an ice cream after this, for being so brave and taking yer shots." Baloo said.

Chris' face lit up and he took the lollypop out of his mouth for a moment.

"Really, Daddy Bear, really?" he asked eagerly. "Can I have the peanut butter cups kind?"

"Sure kid, any kind you like." Baloo said smiling.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy Bear!" Chris cried happily, throwing his arms around Baloo's neck. And then he returned the lollypop to his mouth and continued sucking on it.

Bagheera came back into the room with a file that contains the result of Chris' blood test.

"Chris, why don't you go into the waiting room while Daddy and I have a talk," Bagheera said gently.

"Okay," Chris said brightly, and he hopped down from the bed and walked out. Bagheera watched him go.

"Such a nice kid." Bagheera said, turning to Baloo. "Alright Baloo, I have the results of Chris' blood test." He said seriously. "Now, feeding him decent food alone is not going to be enough to improve his body build, I'd recommend Malaid, it's a children's malnutrition pill that helps the child eat more and it helps strengthen the child's body build so that he doesn't look too skinny."  
"That's exactly what we need fer Chris." Baloo said happily.

"Now, Baloo," Bagheera said cautiously. "Malaid can be dangerous for him if misused. Make sure he only takes one a day, preferably at dinnertime. If he takes any more than one a day, he will very likely be sick at his stomach for a few days, so use it with caution. I think either Miss Cunningham or Melissa should supervise Chris' pill intakes."

"Well, he'll be eating dinner at Millie's place from now on anyway." Baloo said shrugging. "He'll be going to her after school, she's teaching him and Kit how ta be magicians. So I'd say let Millie manage his medicine."

"Okay, I'll call Melissa later and give her the prescriptions." Bagheera said. "Oh, and Baloo, don't let Chris eat catfish, he's allergic," he added, pointing at the file with the blood test results inside. "Oh, and Baloo, these shots would make Chris a little irritable later, so you can expect to deal with a cranky kid sometime this afternoon."

"Oh, thanks for the warning, Baggie," said Baloo.

"Is there any point in asking you to stop calling me Baggie?" Bagheera sighed in defeat.

"Nope!" Baloo said, grinning, and he left the office.

Bagheera sighed deeply and then he went over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Operator, get me the Freeport Orphanage…"

Later, at the Freeport Orphanage, the ___Orphanage_ Director, Simba Pride let out a lion roar and slammed his fist upon his desk so hard that he dented the surface. He was enraged by the information he had received, concerning Chris Cloudkicker. He had loved that boy from the time he was a little baby bear cub, but now he found out that Chris was malnourished, skinny and underweight, all because of the gruel he was eating all these years.

He looked at the papers that were shattered all over his desk, they were the past reports of what the children had been eating, none of the reports had the word 'gruel' in them, they gave details of gourmand meals—the most recent report stated that they had lobsters, dip 'n butter. And yet, the doctor of Chris Cloudkicker said otherwise, poor Chris had been living off gruel for almost his whole life.

A tear slid down Simba's cheek as he wondered why haven't he seen the signs before, why haven't he check more thoroughly on the children? Perhaps this was why there haven't been any adoptions for a while now. Adoptive parents wanted whole and healthy children, not skinny, unhealthy-looking children. And that's another thing, why hasn't he noticed that they were skinny?

He berated himself for half an hour before he finally called the halt and pressed the call button on the intercom rather harder than he meant to in his anger.

"URSULA COLE!" He yelled in a thunderous roar. "I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

Outside in the hall, stood a pig with blue skin and white flaming hair. She was wearing a black dress with black high-heels. She winced at the sound of Simba's voice as he was calling her and she knew she was in trouble.

She noticed her co-workers had a look of triumph on their faces as she made her way slowly toward Simba's office. She scowled at them as she passed them.

_How dare they? They all look happy that I might be in trouble!_ She thought angrily. _When I'm through with whatever Simba needs me for, I'll make their lives miserable! _

She reached Simba's office and knocked on the door.

"ENTER!" roared the angry lion inside.

Ursula trembled in fear and her legs shook so much that she was held on to the doorframe for support. She gulped as she wondered when was the last time she had heard Simba that mad before.

She wiped the sweats from her brows, took a few deep breaths, trying to master herself. And then, she turned the doorknob and stepped into the office.

The office was dark and the atmosphere inside was intense. Simba was sitting in his chair behind his desk, his face half hidden in shadows. He gave off the impression of a lion about to pounce upon his prey. Ursula moved cautiously toward Simba's desk and sat down opposite him.

"I DID NOT INVITE YOU TO SIT DOWN!" Simba roared, so suddenly that Ursula jumped about a foot in the air. "YOU WILL REMAIN STANDING!"

"Sorry," Ursula said hastily, she stood up and looked more closely at Simba's face and saw that every inch of the lion's face was contorted with rage. "My, how did I get under _your_ skin today?"

At these words, Simba looked as though he wanted nothing more than to murder her on the spot. He took a few calming breaths before speaking.

"I have recently received intelligence that you have been feeding the children nothing but gruel in all the years that you've worked here." He spoke in a calm, controlled voice, but it shook slightly out of anger. "I've just got off the phone with a doctor of a child who used to live here; he admitted to have been living off gruel for years! HE IS MALNOURISHED, UNDERWEIGHT AND SKINNY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

"You can't prove that, the doctor could be lying." Ursula said, grinning slyly. "And you know the children here are perfectly healthy."

Simba glared at her before pressing the call button on the intercom.

"Miss Applebarn, please come to my office and bring Chris Cloudkicker's old roommates."

Ursula went pale. She knew what was coming. If Simba examines the children thoroughly and declare her a liar, she will be out of the job and out in the cold, where she will no longer be served her gourmand meals.

Then all too soon for Ursula, Miss Applebarn, a motherly-look fox, entered with three boys behind her, a bear cub, a lion cub and a puppy.

"Ah, Miss Applebarn, come in and have a seat." Simba said politely. "I've just got off the phone with Chris Cloudkicker's doctor."

At the mention of Chris' name, the three boys looked suddenly excited.

"Chris?! How is he? Is he happy with his new family?" They all asked in unison.

"Why, yes, yes he is." Simba replied gently. "He now has a loving mother and father, a devoted and protective brother, a little sister, a loving aunt and a good and loyal cousin."

"How is Chris?" asked Miss Applebarn, while the three boys celebrated Chris having a good and loving family.

Simba's expression darkened. "He's fine now, but he's malnourished, underweight and skinny. The doctor said he had been living off gruel his whole life."

Miss Applebarn gasped and clutched at her heart. "Oh, my!" and then she glared at Ursula. "YOU! You've been feeding the children gruel all this time, haven't you?!" and then she launched herself at Ursula and begins strangling her, her hands on Ursula's throat.

Simba didn't even bother to call Miss Applebarn off as he walked around his desk toward the three boys and begin to examine them.

He felt their waist and then he lifted their sweaters up so to look at their flat, thin bellies.

"Have you three been eating gruel as well?" Simba asked.

"Yes, sir." They nodded.

"Since the day you came here?

"Yes, sir." They nodded again.

"Okay, you may go and inform the other children that they will no longer be eating gruel." Simba told them

"YAY!" They cheered and then they dashed out of the office.

As they left, Simba called Miss Applebarn off of Ursula. "Miss Applebarn, that's enough. I need to talk to Ursula.

"One more, please?" Miss Applebarn pleaded, holding Ursula up by the hair and holding a fist, ready to punch her. "For good luck?"

Simba smiled nastily. "Go ahead; get it out of your system."

Miss Applebarn let Ursula have it alright. _POW! _She punched her right in the center of her face before letting go of her hair. Ursula swayed on the spot, her face was now purple and blue and she was sporting a black eye, a bloody nose and swollen cheeks and lips.

"Thank you, Vanessa; you will get a pay raise tomorrow." Simba said. "You may go."

As Miss Applebarn left, Simba turned, glaring, to Ursula.

"Ursula, you were fired once before for your cruel punishment to Chris Cloudkicker…" Simba said. "And then, out of the goodness of my heart, I hired you back after you promised not to even touch Chris. Not that you would've been able to anyway, Miss Applebarn kept a real close watch on him after what you did to him, to ensure his safety."

"I did nothing life-threatening to that stupid boy." Ursula snarled.

"You locked him in a dark closet!" Simba roared, slamming his fist on his desk. "He's nyctophobic! Your unjust punishment traumatized him! And don't you ever call him stupid again, he's a bright kid."

"Whatever," Ursula said carelessly; she knew what was coming and found that she didn't care very much this time. "A kid who is afraid of the dark is a stupid one if you ask me."

"I have only two last words for you," Simba told her, he was shaking with suppressed rage. "YOU'RE FIRED! Now get out of my office! I fired you once for the way you treated Chris, and now I'm firing you again for half-starving all the children—GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Ursula stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry, before she marched out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Simba knew she was going back home to Thembria. He picked up his phone and called Colonel Spigot.

"Hello, Colonel Spigdart—" he began.

"THAT'S _SPIGOT_!" yelled an irritable voice from the receiver.

"Sorry, Spigot." Simba said hastily. "I was wondering what the penalty is for the unjust punishment of children and making them live off of gruel daily? …Firing squad, eh?" a mischievous smirk was spreading across Simba's face. "Well, I happen to know a certain Ursula Cole, who should be arriving in Thembria in a few days…."

Meanwhile, back in Cape Suzette, Baloo was carrying Chris into an ice cream parlor. Chris was whimpering; the arm that had been pricked by the needle three times was starting to feel sore.

"There, there, Lil Buddy." Baloo said soothingly, cuddling Chris in his arms. "I know your arm's sore, it would be for a few days, Baggie said. Now, how about that ice cream ya wanted?"

"Okay…" Chris said, he stopped whimpering but still looked unhappy.

Baloo sat Chris down on a stool at the bar. Chris started whimpering again and he reached up for Baloo to take him back. Baloo sighed as he picked Chris up again. He sat down on the stool and set Chris on his lap. Chris leaned back, his head resting on Baloo's chest. Baloo smiled sadly as he patted Chris on top of the head, he wished that Chris' arm would stop hurting.

Baloo then ordered two bowls of peanut buttercup flavored ice cream and he and his Lil Buddy ate together. Chris, still on his lap, started shoveling his ice cream with the arm that wasn't hurting him.

After they've finished their ice cream, Chris was feeling considerably better; he smiled up at his Daddy Bear.

"That was good, Daddy Bear!" he said happily.

"I'm glad you like it." Baloo said, and then he paid the man and walked out of the parlor, carrying Chris in his arms.

Baloo took Chris to Melissa's house, as Kit and Jeffery would be there in a few hours.

"Oh, Baloo dear," Melissa said as she opened the door to let them in. "How did things go at the doctor's?"

"It went okay, I guess." Baloo said as he put Chris down. "Dr. Baggie prescribed some Malaid for Chris and I want you to be in charge of his medicine. Dr. Baggie said it would make him sick if he had more than one a day."

"I know," Melissa said, smiling. "Dr. Bagheera called to tell me just after you left. I'll give it to him every evening after dinner."

"Why after dinner?" Baloo asked as Chris climbed the stairs up to the upper floors.

"Because, to have it before dinner might upset his stomach while he eats." Melissa explained.

Later, Baloo was lying on the sofa in the living room, taking a nap. Melissa went looking for Chris, she had a pretty good idea of where he might be and she turned out to be right. She found him on the fourth floor, trying to pull down the trap door in the ceiling which led to Jeffery's attic bedroom.

He was having difficulties, he wasn't very strong to begin with and trying to pull on the rope hanging down from the trap door was hurting his left arm even more.

"Ow…" Chris whined, clutching his left arm, a tear sliding down his cheek, and then he glared up at the trap door in the ceiling. "Stupid door!" he said, sounding thoroughly disgruntled.

Melissa walked up behind Chris, bent down and hugged him. Chris jumped on contact, but quickly relaxed.

"Need help, Chris dear?" she asked kindly.

Chris nodded, unsmiling. He was starting to get cranky but he restrained himself from lashing out at Melissa.

Melissa kissed him on the cheek in an attempt to make him feel better. It worked somewhat, he did smiled at her, but the smile did not stay long, as it become a grimace of pain and he clutched his left arm again.

Melissa then reached up and pulled down the trap door in the ceiling. She then helped Chris up the steps to Jeffery's bedroom.

They entered Jeffery's bedroom, Snowy who was sitting on the floor, looked up as they came into the room.

"Hey Snowy," Chris said, glancing at the rabbit as he made his way over to the bottom bunk bed, wanting nothing more just now than to take a good long nap and sleep off his crankiness.

Melissa pulled the covers over him as he lie down and kissed him on the forehead.

"You have a good nap, dear," she said gently. "And if you need anything, just call me over the intercom."

"Okay, Aunt Melissa." Chris said, before turning over to his right side and drifting off to sleep.

Melissa left the room, but as she was backing out of the room, she saw Snowy hopped onto the bed and settled herself on top of Chris's legs that were under the covers.

"Aww…" Melissa cooed softly, before closing the door and heading downstairs.

Later that day, Kit and Jeffery came home from school. They went straight for kitchen.

"Mom, we're home!" Jeffery shouted happily, he dashed over to his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

Melissa, who was sitting at the table, fixing their snack, smiled, her eyes twinkling as she hugged her son and kissed him back.

"Oh, hello dears," she said, now hugging Kit. "Did you two have a lovely day at school?"

"Yeah, we did," Jeffery said, grinning slyly at Kit. "Kit had cafeteria duty today; he didn't have a good enough excuse getting out of it this time…"

Jeffery ran as Kit made a dash toward him, he didn't get far though before Kit caught him and had him under a headlock, giving him a well-deserved nuggie.

"Kit…" Jeffery said, laughing and squirming. "I was just joking, cuz."

Kit laughed. "I know you were, but I don't use my brother as an excuse to get out of anything, and besides…" he smirked as he gave Jeffery another good rub on the top of his head. "You had this nuggie coming to you for a while."

Jeffery continued to laugh until Kit let him go.

Melissa was laughing the whole time she was watching them, thinking of how much similar to brothers they were acting.

"Okay, dears, settle down," she said, her eyes still twinkling. "And have these nice sandwiches I fixed for you boys."

Just then, Baloo walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

"Oh, hey there, Lil Britches," he said, clapping Kit on the back. "How was yer day?"

"It was fine, Papa Bear…" Kit said, looking a little worried. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning, I just wanted to—"

"I know, Lil Britches, I know," Baloo said gently, hugging Kit. "But Chris went through going to da doctor just fine."

"Oh, that's good," said Kit, looking relieved, then he appeared anxious. "How did he handle getting those shots?"

Baloo frowned. "No worse than you did, Lil Britches."

"Did he cry?" Kit asked, looking annoyed at being reminded of his shots from Bagheera.

"Well, yeah," Baloo said nervously. "He almost refused to take his third shot, but what kid doesn't cry at their first—"

"Three shots?" Kit interrupted disbelievingly while Jeffery looked thunderstruck behind him. "You see? I told you I should've went with him, but since when do you ever listen to me?"

"Now, that's going a bit too far, Lil Britches." Baloo said indignantly. "I listen to ya more than I listen to Becky, and that's saying something, kiddo."

"Yeah, but you don't listen to the important stuff I had to say!" Kit shouted, stomping his foot in frustration. "Just like you didn't listen to me when I said no to the request to 'borrow' my fifty dollars! And my brother's far more important to me than money; please don't take that from me too."

"Kit, I—" Baloo said, but Melissa shook her head at him, giving him the 'shut up!' look.

"Kit dear," Melissa said, smiling down at him. "Chris is upstairs in Jeffery's room, why don't you go up and see him? But be careful not to wake him up if he's still napping."

"Thanks, Aunt Melissa." Kit said, still glaring at Baloo, then he ran from the kitchen, Jeffery following behind him.

Melissa waited until the boys were out of sight before rounding on Baloo, deciding to let this overgrown oaf have it.

"You are so tackless!" she shouted at Baloo. "Couldn't you see that Kit is upset because he felt that he couldn't be there for his brother when he needed him?"

"Millie, I—"

"DON'T CALL ME MILLIE!" she yelled, and in the next moment, she kicked Baloo like a large football out of her house, literally. Baloo flew over the steps to the house and landed painfully on the pavement. "And don't worry about the boys, I'll keep them overnight!" and she slammed the front door shut before poor Baloo could protest.

Later that night, Melissa came up to Jeffery's room, baring a tray of cookies and milk.

"Time for bed, boys," she said as she walked in on Kit and Jeffery wrestling around on the floor, with Kit on top, pinning Jeffery to the floor. He was wearing one of Jeffery's spare pajamas.

"Aw, Mom…" Jeffery whined as Kit got off of him. But made no further protest as he and Kit climbed up into the top bunks. He knew better than anyone not to argue with his mother, they just can't win against her.

Chris was sitting on the bottom bunk with a pained expression, holding his arm, which had been bothering him ever since his shots from the doctor that morning.

"Is it still hurting, dear?" Melissa asked sympathetically as she set the tray onto Jeffery's desk

Chris whimpered as he nodded.

"Oh you poor baby," Melissa said softy as she got down on her knees and hugged Chris. "I may not be a doctor, but I still say Dr. Bagheera made an error. Really, two booster shots and a blood-drawing all on one arm, he should've done the blood-drawing on the other arm."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, a slight tear sliding down his cheek. "Then my arm wouldn't be hurting me this bad."

Melissa hugged him and kissed him, before laying him back onto his pillow. She then reach toward the tray and picked up a couple of pills and a glass of milk as she forgot to bring a glass of water too, but for now, the glass of milk will have to do.

"Here, dear, take these." Melissa said gently, holding a pill under Chris' chin. "They're Tylenol; they will help with the pain in your arm."

Chris opened his mouth and Melissa popped the pill into it and sipped the glass to his lips, letting him take a drink before repeating the process with the second pill.

"Good boy, Chris." Melissa said proudly, letting him hold his glass as she took a cookie from the tray and handed it to him.

"Thanks Aunt Melissa," Chris said, smiling before taking a huge bite out of the cookie, munching on it happily.

"You're welcome, dear." Melissa said, smiling and then she stood up so to give Kit and Jeffery their cookies and milk.

"Thanks, Mom," Jeffery said, munching happily on his cookie just like Chris.

"Yeah," Kit agreed but taking a more reasonable bite out of his cookie, savoring it. "Thanks, Aunt Melissa."

"Oh you're welcome, dears." Melissa said, kissing each of them on the cheek in turns. Then she bent down to kiss Chris on the bottom bunk.

"Wait, don't go!" Chris said, grabbing hold of her arm after she kissed him goodnight. "Stay here, at least until I fall asleep."

"Why, Chris dear?" she asked curiously. Chris blushed as he told her in a low voice that he was scared of the dark. "Oh, of course I'll stay for a few minutes. But I think Jeffery have a nightlight, don't you, dear?" she asked, looking up toward Jeffery's bunk.

Jeffery blushed a little as his secret was out: he sleeps with a bunny rabbit nightlight from time to time.

"Um, yes I do, Mom." And he climbed down from his bunk, took a bunny rabbit nightlight from a desk drawer and plugging it in.

"There you go, dear," Melissa said to Chris. "Now the nightlight will scare away the boogie monsters."

"It still won't scare away Oogie Boogie," Jeffery said, shaking his head.

"Well, if this Oogie Boogie knew what was good for him, he'd leave my boys alone." Melissa said, playing along with Jeffery and was doing a good job of it by looking fierce. "Now, it is time for bed, good night." She made to get up but Chris pulled her back down.

"Please," he said, "could you s-s-sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course I could, dear," she said and she settled herself in a comfortable sitting position on Chris' bed. "Your Mom—my sister, Rebecca taught me this one shortly after she had Molly, would you like to hear that one?"

"Yeah!" Chris said eagerly.

Melissa begins to sing in a soft soothing voice while stroking Chris' head with the gentlest touch. Chris felt himself relaxing to just her touch alone.

_Home is where the heart is,  
Wherever you may be.  
There'll always be a home for you,  
Here inside of me._

_Home is where the heart is,  
And whatever you may do  
There'll always be a part of me  
Here inside of you_

_Four walls may surround you,  
And protect you from a storm.  
But my two arms around you,  
Will keep you safe and warm._

She gathered Chris in her arms and hugged him to emphasize the last part of the song. Kit and Jeffery were leaning over the edges of their beds, watching the scene below them with warm smiles on their faces.

_If ever I'm not with you,  
If ever you're alone.  
Remember where my heart is,  
And you'll always have a home_

She laid him back down onto the pillow and kissed him on top of the head.

_Remember where my heart is,  
And you'll always have a home_

At the last line of the song, Chris Cloudkicker drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**Authors' Note**

**We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. As creators of Chris, Jeffery and Melissa, it broke our hearts to have to give Chris those shots, but we wanted him healthy.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Kit and the gang learn more tricks and prepare themselves for the school talent show. Until next time…. **


	6. FLASH! Bunny Rabbit Chris!

**Title: Kit, the Magician  
Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee  
Disclaimer: We do not own Tale Spin, Disney does. But we do own Chris Cloudkicker, Jeffery and Melissa.**

**Chapter Six **

**FLASH! Bunny Rabbit Chris! **

Chris was gliding among the clouds, the wind blowing through his fur, obliterating all worries and cares from the young bear cub's mind. It was the most wonderful and relaxing feeling.

He continues to glide on top of the yellow, creamy clouds on an airfoil, looking left and right, watching all the different birds flying around him. He giggled and laughed as a flock of birds flew all around him, tickling his face with their outstretched wings. And then the birds soared upward toward the sun. Chris watched them go with an awed look on his face, thinking how pretty they were.

Then, all of a sudden, the pink and gold sky turned dark and the clouds moved out from under him, revealing that he was ten thousand feet up in the air. For a moment, he froze, feeling an acrophobic panic attack coming on before he let out a yell.

"Ahh! What's going on?" he shrieked with fright, nervously glancing around at his surroundings, which were now dark and stormy-looking clouds.

He gasped, panicking as a rumble of thunder sounded and the airfoil fell away from the bottom of his feet before he started falling himself.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed, his voice echoing as he fell. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As he was falling, he spotted Kit gliding toward him on an airfoil. He let out a breath of relief— he was safe, his big brother was coming to rescue him!

"Chris, grab my hand, hurry!" Kit yelled, looking terrified for Chris' safety.

Chris made a grab for Kit's hand but missed. He gasped in panic as he fell away from Kit, falling out of the sky like a ten-ton brick, screaming as he fell down, down, down…

Up above, Kit made a determined face, put away his airfoil and dived after Chris.

"KITTTTTTTTTTT!" Chris yelled as he was being swallowed by the darkness. "Save me, big brother!"

The next thing Chris knew was that he was thrashing around on his bed with someone standing over him, shaking him awake.

"Chris… _Chris_! Wake up, little brother!" said Kit's voice above him. "You're having a nightmare, wake up!"

Chris stopped thrashing around and opened his eyes weakly, feeling scared and confused. He blinked, looking around until his eyes rested upon Kit, who was standing over him at the side of his bed. Chris then let out a sob and threw himself onto Kit, wrapping his arms tightly around Kit's neck and clung on like magnet on metal, crying into his shoulder.

Kit wrapped his arms comfortingly around his little brother, rocking him back and forth and patting the back of Chris' head very gently.

"Shh, Chris, it's alright…" Kit said soothingly. "It was just a bad dream; you're safe, little brother, shh…"

Chris calmed down and ceased his crying, but still clings to Kit like a kitten on a tall tree.

"Chris, do you want me to sleep with you?" Kit asked, knowing that his brother was too terrified from the nightmare and therefore, unlikely to let go of him anytime soon.

"Mm-hmm." Chris nodded his head against Kit's chest, a hint of a sob in his voice.

Kit kissed Chris on top of the head and gave him a comforting squeeze before laying him gently back down onto the bed. Chris was feeling much calmer since Kit comforted him. He relaxed as his big brother guided his head onto the pillow.

"Okay then, scoot over." Kit said, pushing Chris back against the wall on the other side of the bed. He then climbed into bed and laid there next to his brother. Chris then snuggled himself up against Kit's side, holding on to Kit's arm and was asleep within minutes.

On the top bunk, Jeffery was watching the brotherly scene below, wishing for the umpteenth time that he had a brother like Kit, who would go to the ends of the earth to comfort Chris and get what he needs.

Kit looked up, noticing Jeffery watching them from his bunk.

"What's up, Jeff?" he whispered up to him, so not to reawaken Chris.

"Oh, nothing…" Jeffery whispered back. "I just—no, it's nothing, go back to sleep." Jeffery rolled over, away from the edge of his bed so that he could not see the brotherly scene below. And then, Jeffery begins to sob softly into his pillow.

"Jeff, c'mon, you can tell me." Kit urged him in a whisper from below. "What's wrong?"

Jeffery wiped his eyes on his pillowcase before he rolled over to the edge of his bunk, looking down at Kit again.

"Nothing's wrong, Kit," he assured Kit. "It's just that…" he hesitated. "It's just—you and Chris, you two are everything I ever wanted for…"

"For what?" Kit asked, confused.

"Brothers!" Jeffery said a little louder than a whisper, it was more of a hiss. "I want you and Chris for brothers," he paused to let out a sob that was fighting to get out, tears running down his furry cheek. "I—I want a brother!"

"Oh…" Kit said awkwardly, not knowing what to say, for he knew that he couldn't make a brother for Jeffery appear out of thin air and Melissa was slowly approaching the age where she would be past the age of child bearing in a few years.

Silence fell between them for a few minutes.

"Look, forget I said anything," Jeffery said finally, rolling over in his bunk again.

Kit heard a soft sob and knew that Jeffery was crying into his pillow. He knew Jeffery had it a little rough growing up and being the only child was making him feel lonely, having all that he has and not being able to share it with a sibling, like a brother.

He disentangled himself from Chris' clutches very gently so not to wake him up. He rolled out from the bottom bunk and started to climb up to Jeffery's top bunk, which was on the same level as his own bunk, separated by the corner. He got into Jeffery's bunk and pulled the silently sobbing bear cub into a sitting position, away from his damp pillow and embraced him very tightly, pressing Jeffery's face to his chest.

"There, there, Jeff…. Shh…." Kit said soothingly in Jeffery's ear. "It's okay… Look, even your Mom can't magically make you a brother and I know that you want one badly, but—"

"I want a brother more than anything!" Jeffery sobbed, holding on to Kit in the embrace. "I'd trade all of my stuff for just one brother! What wouldn't I give to have a big or little brother?"

"Shh… calm down, Jeff…" Kit said, patting Jeffery on the back, while wondering how in the world did he suddenly became everybody's comforter and guide. "Tell you what, Jeffery, Chris and I will be your brothers—surrogate brothers, we're so much like brothers anyway, so why not make it official?"

"You—you really mean it?" Jeffery sniffed, staring at Kit with wonder. He wiped away a few tears and his nose on a sleeve. "Sorry about that," he muttered, looking slightly ashamed of himself. "When I'm sad, I get like that…"

Kit knew Jeffery was referring to his emotional side and hugged him tightly.

"No need to apologize, Jeff, you've got nothing to be sorry for." Kit said gently. "You can't help it…. And to be honest, I wanted a brother everyday before I met Chris. I wanted a Dad everyday before I met Baloo. And a Mom before I met Miss Cunningham. They may be my surrogate parents, but they're as good as real parents to me and Chris. And Molly's been like my sister from day one. At least you have a real Mom and a good one at that. Do you know how many people would kill for a Mom like yours? You're so blessed to have her."

"Yeah," Jeffery sniffed, sounding cheered up somewhat. "I don't know what I'd do without her, she's the best Mom in the world and I love her so much."

"And she's been a wonderful aunt to me and Chris and we love her too." Kit said, smiling with a hand on Jeffery's shoulder. "Anyway, we'll make you our surrogate brother; we could be the Cloudkicker Trio."

"But, I'm not a Cloudkicker, Kit, I can't cloudsurf." Jeffery said, sounding as though he thought he wasn't worthy of the Cloudkicker name.

"Neither can Chris and he's scared of heights, not exactly what you'd call a Cloudkicker quality." Kit said, shrugging. "Beside, you're as much of a Cloudkicker as you are a Cunningham."

"Okay…so can I be the oldest?" Jeffery asked hopefully.

Kit chuckled. "You're pushing your luck, bro," he said, lightly shoving Jeffery, so that Jeffery swayed backward for a moment before righted himself.

"Ah, well…it was worth a try…" Jeffery said slyly.

Kit pulled Jeffery under a headlock and gave him a playful nuggie.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Jeffery asked as Kit released him.

"Well, Chris is so much like a little kid…" Kit said, holding his chin thoughtfully. "So he can fill the 'youngest brother' spot."

"Yeah, and you're practically a teenager already." Jeffery added, nodding. "So, I guess that puts me in the middle between you and Chris. This is great, I'm getting a big brother and a little brother! …Must be a two-for-one sale…"

Kit chuckled a little bit before he frowned. "Hey, I am not a teenager!" he said indignantly. "I'm just very matured for my age."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _big_ bro." Jeffery said, putting a great deal of emphasis on the word 'big,' which earned Jeffery yet another nuggie from Kit.

"You nutty bear!" Kit said cheerfully, ruffling Jeffery's hair. "Well, I'm going back down there with Chris, we all need our shuteye."

Kit laid Jeffery down onto his pillow, tucking him in. He then leaned forward and gave Jeffery a brotherly goodnight kiss on the cheek to keep his newly surrogated brother from being left out after he had kissed Chris.

"G'night, bro."

"Good night, Kit…" Jeffery muttered sleepily, yawning, his eyes closing lazily.

Kit climbed down from Jeffery's bunk and rejoined Chris in the bottom bunk, who instantly snuggled and curled up to Kit's side, one hand on Kit's arm as he slept on.

Kit wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulder and kissed him on top of the head before slowly drifting off to sleep.

There was a delicious smell in the kitchen the next morning as Kit, Jeffery and Chris, who now called themselves the Cloudkicker Trio, went down for some breakfast.

"I hope that's Mom famous scramble eggs," Jeffery said as they neared the kitchen. "Because, I'm tellin' ya, you haven't _lived_ until you had a bite of her delicious eggs with bacon and sausage."

"And biscuits smothered in breakfast gravy…" Chris added with a dreamy expression.

Jeffery stopped in his tracks and turned to face Chris.

"How did you know that?" he asked in surprise.

"Because that's what I smell…" Chris said simply, "and Daddy Bear cooked something that smells like that the other day."

"Leave it to Uncle Baloo to spoil surprises..." Jeffery muttered under his breath. "Good nose, by the way."

They entered the kitchen as Melissa was turning over the bacon.

"Oh, good morning, boys," she said brightly. "I hope you're hungry." She laughed as the stomachs of all three bear cubs gave a rumble. "I guess that answers my question, have a seat, dears."

They all sat at the table when the two apes that played as Jeffery's goons in the magic show came into the kitchen, looking a little putout about something.

"Oh, hey guys," Jeffery said, smiling up at them. "Kit, Chris, this is Mac and Fred, they're construction workers outside our magic show and they live here in the boarding house, on the second floor."

"Nice to meet you," Chris said to the two apes, sounding polite but timid at the same time, he always felt intimidated around people more than twice his size.

"Hey guys." Kit said, waving a hand in greeting.

"Hey kids," said Fred.

"Jeffery, we've got a bone to pick with you." Mac begins gruffly.

"Now, now, Mac, go easy on the kid." Fred said; he then turned to Jeffery. "We've looked at our scripts for the next show and…well…."

"You're making us out to be a couple of brainless gorillas," Mac cut in grumpily

"What?" Melissa said; looking confused as she laid out the food on the table.

"Look at this," Mac snarled, handing her a rolled-up copy of the script.

She took it, read the first few lines and let out a groan. She then rounded on her son, her hands on her hip.

"Jeffery Lee Cunningham!" she said very sternly, and Jeffery shrank so low in his chair that only his forehead was visible. "We let you keep the line 'I've gotta get some better goons' but this new line is going too far. You march straight upstairs and change the scripts!"

"But, can I have breakfast first?" he asked weakly, he knew better than to ask but he wasn't very keen on the idea of climbing up four and a half floors without an elevator to change a script.

"No, you can eat after you've changed that script." Melissa said, she hated to be stern and firm with her baby, but he had to learn. "Go on!"

Jeffery glumly got up and left the kitchen.

"What does the script say?" Chris asked, once the sounds of Jeffery's footsteps on the stairs faded away.

Kit, who was reading a copy of the script, frowned.

"Oh Jeff…" he said, shaking his head. "Bad move there, bro."

"What, what does it say?" Chris asked more urgently.

"Right here, he had Fred and Mac trip over some of the magic equipments and then he'd say 'I swear, they're getting dumber and dumber everyday…" Kit said as he read from the script. "Oh Jeff, what were you thinking? Now I'm going to have to give you a disciplinary nuggie."

"Maybe he was trying to be funny, but did it the wrong way..." Chris suggested. "But that was kind of mean of him to say that about Fred and Mac."

Fred grinned and Mac gave Chris an appreciative smile for his comment.

"He's not mean, Chris… maybe he was tired when he wrote that." Kit said, shrugging. "He does tend to go overboard with things when he's tired."

"It was both, dears." Melissa said gently. "He was both trying to be funny and was tired at the same time. I didn't raise my baby up to be mean, I assure you, Chris dear."

"Whatever the reason, if he insults our intelligence one more time, we'll want paying for our generosity." Mac growled.

"Easy there, Mac," Fred said, retraining his co-worker with a hand on his shoulder. "Jeffery's just a twelve-year-old kid, cut him some slack."

"Oh, I'm sure Jeffery won't do that again, I'll make sure of that." Melissa said apologetically, and then she held two plates up to them and said brightly. "Bacon and eggs?"

"Sure, we would love that, Mrs. Cunningham." said Mac and Fred together.

"Oh please, call me Melissa or Aggie. Mrs. Cunningham is my sister, dears."

"Okay," said Fred.

Mac turned his head sideway, staring at Melissa and then he said: "You look more like Melissa than Aggie."

"My sister tells me that, but I still like the sound of the name Aggie." Melissa said, smiling.

Just then, the sound of running footsteps reached their ears and Jeffery dashed back into in the kitchen with a new script in his hand.

"I've—finished!" he panted, gasping for breaths. He had obviously run all the way back down four and a half floors.

"Okay, dear, let's see how you did." Melissa said, taking the script from him and reading it

"Uh, can't it wait until after breakfast?" Jeffery asked desperately.

"No, dear." Melissa laughed; she continued reading the script "'oh goodie, they're getting smarter everyday!' Oh, Jeffery..." she said, sounding disappointed. Clearly, this was not what she had in mind.

"What?" Jeffery said defensively. "You made me rewrite that script on an empty stomach and you know I can't think straight on an empty stomach. That's why I wanted to have breakfast first. I need my brain food, Mom."

At this, Melissa and the Cloudkicker twins laughed.

"Oh, go on and eat before it gets cold." Melissa said, smiling humorously.

"Finally!" Jeffery bolted for his seat between Kit and Chris and begins shoveling down his scrambled eggs.

"Slow down, Jeff; remember what happened last time you ate too fast?" Kit said cautiously.

"Oh…yeah…" Jeffery said, embarrassed and he slowed down.

"What happened?" Chris asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know, Chris." Kit said, looking a little disgusted. "Let's just say he got sick that way."

Jeffery gave Kit an apologetic look, but Kit shook his head warningly at him.

"Forget it, Jeff, you couldn't help it." Kit told him firmly, "Now let's drop this. New topic please."

"What's a topic?" asked Chris.

"A subject to discuss." Kit explained kindly.

"Oh…" Chris said, he paused to think for a minute and then said: "Hey, I forgot to tell you… I accepted a babysitting job for the three of us, we start on Saturday."

Jeffery spat out a mouthful of orange juice, spraying Kit in the face. Kit froze, looking disgusted.

"You know, you really need to stop doing that," Kit said slightly irritably, wiping his face with a napkin, while Jeffery coughed and spluttered.

"What?!" Jeffery exclaimed finally, looking incredulously at Chris. "You mean to tell us that you accepted the job—and included us in it—WITHOUT EVEN ASKING US FIRST?!"

"Y-yes...." Chris said timidly, shrinking back and looking down at the floor. Jeffery's tone made him feel as if he had done something stupid.

Jeffery sighed and pulled Chris into a hug. "Hey…" he said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but you really should've asked us first." And he kissed Chris on the side of the head to comfort his brotherly cousin.

"Yeah, Chris...." Kit agreed, joining Jeffery in hugging Chris while Melissa was saying 'Aww, how cute!' in the background. "But, you do realize that the babysitting job is on the same day as talent show, don't you?"

"Oh, no! I forgot!" Chris exclaimed in panic, looking upset. "I'm sorry, guys, I forgot about the show when Mrs. Robinson asked me."

Kit embraced Chris in an effort to calm his upset brother.

"Chris, calm down...We'll work something out." Kit said consolingly, patting his brother on the back. "Shh, calm down, little brother."

"Yeah, like Kit can show Jason a few tricks as practice, I'm sure he'll like that." Jeffery said. "We just have to make sure the job is over before the show starts."

"See, Chris? We can work something out." Kit said, still holding his brother in a consoling hug. "But next time, we'd like to be told about it before you include us in a job, okay?"

"O-okay, big brother." Chris sniffed, his face hidden on Kit's shoulder.

"Cheer up, cuz," Jeffery said, walking up to Chris and patting him on the back. "We're not mad at you, so please, turn that sad face upside down." And using both of his index fingers, he pushed Chris' lip into a smile. "There, that's better."

Chris giggled, feeling much better now. "Thanks, Jeffery."

"There, that's my happy cuz." Jeffery said, smiling cheerfully and placing a hand on Chris' shoulder. "We would never be mad at you, Chris, not ever. Look at this face," he added to Kit, holding Chris' chin in his hand. "Who could ever stay mad at a face like this?"

"Very few." Kit replied, grinning.

The rest of the week went by with Kit improving little by little with the magic tricks he was learning from Melissa and Jeffery, but he was also getting more and more nervous as Saturday looms ever closer.

"What if I get up on stage and freeze up or—or forget to do a trick or something?" he confided some of his feelings to Jeffery on Friday, the night before Saturday.

"Relax cuz, you're gonna do fine," Jeffery said comfortingly. "If you get too nervous, just picture the audience in their—"

"NO! I'm not doing _that_!" Kit said, looking mortified.

"Heh, sorry, cuz, forgive my bad joke…" Jeffery yawned and stretched out his arms. "I'm getting tired. But hey, Uncle Baloo's going to the show, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Kit said slowly. "As far as I know, Papa Bear and Mom are taking us trick-or- treating after the show is over, so I guess he's coming, if he's not late getting back from Louie's Halloween party…"

Jeffery laughed.

"Well, if he's there, just look at Uncle Baloo or at Aunt Becky when you have to look out at the audience." Jeffery suggested. "Otherwise, you'll just be looking at me or at what you're doing."

"I guess…" Kit said doubtfully.

"So, what's ya gonna be for Halloween?" Jeffery asked, purposely changing subject.

A white ghost suddenly popped up in front of them

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!" yelled Jeffery, falling backward onto his poor tail section, while Kit had no reaction except to smile at the ghost. In his street days, Kit had been taught to expect the unexpected and he doesn't get scared easily.

The ghost pulled of its' sheet to reveal Chris, who was now pointing and laughing at Jeffery.

"Gotcha!" Chris laughed, grinning real big and holding a white sheet in his hand. "I can't decide if I wanna be a bunny rabbit or a ghost….maybe I should flip a coin for it…"

"Chris!" Jeffery gasped, breathing heavily while holding his chest. "Hey, no fair, how come I'm always the victim of your pranks?" he pouted.

Chris shrugged. "You're just a lot easier than Kit; I just can't prank him, no matter how hard I tried. He just doesn't scare easy."

Kit was smiling and chuckling amusingly at Chris and Jeffery's interactions. "You're both nuts…"

"But we're _your_ nuts." Chris pouted cutely, hugging Kit.

Kit and Jeffery both laughed at that, while Kit pulled Chris into a deep embrace.

"That's right; you're a nutty bear, but you're my nutty bear." Kit said, kissing Chris on the cheek.

"So, what are you gonna be?" Jeffery asked Kit, as he and Chris broke apart.

"Yeah, big brother, what'cha gonna be?" Chris asked, still smiling happily.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kit said, shaking his head. "I'll either wear my magician outfit, or change into an ace pilot after the show. What about you?"

"Oh, that's neat, cuz." Jeffery said, smiling. "I think I'll be my magician self, Star Bear the Wizard…or maybe a surgeon," he added, looking uncertain.

"Jeff, the wizard or the magician suits you better." Kit said, grinning.

"Yeah, so why'd you even think of being a surgeon." Chris asked, while nodding in agreement toward his brother. "What's a surgeon, big brother?"

"I'll explain later, Chris." Kit said gently, but his insides were boiling, enraged by the fact that Chris' education was so carelessly neglected.

Jeffery shrugged. "I dunno; it is something I wanna be when I grow up…."

"I don't think you'd want to be a surgeon, Jeff." Kit said gently.

"Aw, why not?" Jeffery whined, looking as though his dreams had been crushed.

"Because…" Kit said, not wanting to burst Jeffery's bubble. "You faint on the first sight of blood, and to be a surgeon, you'd have to operate on people and you'd be seeing a lot of blood during an operation."

"Ooh-ooh…" Jeffery shuddered, looking creeped out. "Just the mention of blood makes my skin crawl!" and then he made a fake gagging noise.

"What's blood?" Chris asked innocently. No one in the orphanage where he grew up ever mentioned blood, thus he doesn't know what blood is.

Kit and Jeffery groaned, neither one of them wanted to explain what blood is to Chris. And Kit suddenly wished for a terrible fate to befall the person who deliberately neglected Chris' education.

Kit looked at Jeffery. "Jeff, why don't you go and get us a snack while I talk to Chris?"

"Yeah, sure thing, cuz." Jeffery said as he turned and left the room.

At the doorway, he heard Kit saying: "Well, Chris, blood is what gives you life, it _is_ life in a way," before he closed the door. Going down the steps, he heard Chris asked: "So, blood is the water inside me?" A loud groaned sounded from the bedroom and Jeffery could imagine Kit rubbing his temples to ward off a headache that was coming.

"Well, it _is_ my fault that he thinks blood is really water…" Jeffery muttered to himself. "Why did I have to go and do that water-sprouting trick for?"

Jeffery went downstairs and into the kitchen, wishing the umpteenth that they had an elevator.

"Well, you _wanted_ a room on the top floor…" he muttered to himself

"Mom, can you fix us some finger sandwiches for me to take up to my room, please?"

"Sure dear, as long as you don't leave crumbs on the floor." Melissa said and she started making sandwiches.

"Mom!" Jeffery groaned while smiling and rolling his eyes. "I'm a neat and clean freak; I'm not going to get messy up there."

Melissa froze and then she turned around to face Jeffery, looking stern.

"Jeffery Lee Cunningham!" she said, one hand on her hip, the other wigging a finger at Jeffery. "Don't you dare call yourself a freak! You're not a freak, you're a very special boy."

"Mom…." Jeffery said, blushing scarlet, but looking pleased that she called him special. "It was just an expression, I didn't literally call myself that."

"I don't care!" Melissa said in a final sort of way, before returning to making sandwiches. "Just don't ever say that about yourself again."

"Okay, Mommy, I won't, I promise." Jeffery said, still blushing.

Being called special by his mother made Jeffery feel so happy, he felt as though a happy balloon was floating around inside him. He dashed to Melissa's side and threw his arms around her waist, hugging her deeply.

"Mmm, I love you, Mommy," he said with happy tears, rubbing his cheek against her side.

Melissa smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh, I love you too, baby."

"Guys, I'm back!" Jeffery said loudly as he returned to his bedroom a few minutes later, holding a tray of sandwiches. "And I've brought sandwiches!"

It was then that he noticed the atmosphere in the room has changed since he left it; it was silent and slightly depressing. He saw Kit and Chris sitting on the bottom bunk, Chris looking a little upset, hugging and clinging to his big brother. Kit was trying to comfort his little brother, holding him on his lap, muttering soothing words. Jeffery caught words like: 'it's alright,' and 'it didn't hurt that much.'

"What's up?" Jeffery asked, putting the tray on the desk and walking over to the twins. He placed a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Kit…. he….he got a…." Chris croaked, but seemed unable to say and he buried his face in Kit's chest. Kit held him comfortingly, whispering soothing words to him,

Jeffery casted Kit a curious but slightly alarming look.

"Kit, what did you—?"

Kit held up a finger, which had a bandage wrapped around it. And now, the tensed atmosphere suddenly made sense to Jeffery.

"KIT!" Jeffery shrieked. "Please, tell me you didn't—"

"Jeffery, calm down, it was just a—"

"Calm down?! Kit, you hurt yourself—"

"It was just paper cut, nothing to get worked up about." Kit said quickly. "I was trying to show Chris what blood looked like in your medical book, but I cut my finger on a page and he got upset that I was bleeding a little bit. He doesn't like me getting hurt. There, there, little brother, I'm alright… " he said, patting Chris on the back of the head.

"But you still hurt yourself, big brother." Chris whimpered, looking close to tears. "I—I don't want you hurt."

Kit wrapped both arms around Chris and hugged him consolingly.

"Shh, Chris, don't worry, it didn't hurt that much…" he said soothingly. "It's only a small paper cut, it'll heal by tomorrow."

After he got Chris to calm down, Kit let his little brother off his lap. Chris then wandered over to corner toward his overnight bag.

Jeffery let out a sigh of relief, and then he marched over to Kit and bonked him on top of the head.

"Ow!" Kit shouted, holding his head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Jeffery said very sternly. "By the tension in this room when I got back, and by the way Chris was acting, I thought it was something very serious!"

"I'm sorry, Jeff, I didn't mean to scare you." Kit said, looking a little sheepish. "But I didn't mean to go and get myself a paper cut, either…"

"Aw, it's alright… but it's my turn to give out the nuggie this time!" Jeffery suddenly grabbed Kit around the neck and gave him the mother of all nuggies for all the times Kit did this to him. He then stopped. "I can't work with this cap on your head." He took Kit's cap off and tossed it aside, where it landed neatly on Chris' head, who was still in the corner, rummaging through his overnight bag. And then the nuggie continued.

"Ha, ha, ha! Jeff, c'mon, cut it out!" Kit begged through tears of laugher. "Ha, ha, ha, it was an accident! I swear I won't do it again! Honest!"

Jeffery gave him another round of nuggies for good measure before releasing Kit.

Kit stood up, massaging his head.

"Gosh, Jeff, did ya have to nuggie me that hard?" he asked reproachfully. "If I find a missing hair on my head, I'm gonna rub you bald!"

A mental image flashed into Jeffery's mind, one of him looking like a monk with a bald top.

"Sorry, cuz…" Jeffery said sheepishly. "But I'm usually on the receiving end of the nuggies, so I don't get to give them out much and I got a little overexcited about it."

Then, somebody in a ghost costume suddenly popped up and shouted: "BOO!"

"AAAHHHH!" Jeffery let out a startled yell and fell backward, landing on his tail end to the floor.

The 'ghost' tore off his sheet to reveal a bright and happy Chris wearing Kit's cap in forward position on his head, laughing and pointing at Jeffery. Now Jeffery knew what Chris was doing in the corner by his overnight bag. He was putting on his costume while Jeffery was busy giving Kit the nuggies to have noticed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Chris laughed cheerfully. "Gotcha again, Jeffery." And then he extended a hand to Jeffery, offering to help him up.

"Oh very funny." Jeffery said sarcastically, grasping Chris' hand but pushing himself up with his other hand on the side of the bed, knowing that Chris wasn't strong enough to pull him to his feet singlehandedly. "You got me again! That's twice you got me as a ghost today! …So, you're going to be a ghost?"

"I'm not sure yet." Chris confessed. "I like the bunny rabbit costume too; maybe I'll flip a coin for it, that always works for Uncle Wildcat."

"Wildcat?" Jeffery asked, scratching his head.

"Uh-huh," Chris said, nodding happily. "He said that if I have to choose between two things, flip a hammer, but I decided to use a coin instead so I don't hurt myself."

"Yeah, a coin is a safer choice." Kit said, agreeing with his brother's logic.

"Yeah, and Mom would throw a hissy fit if you dented the floor with a hammer…" Jeffery said. "Ha, ha, ha. Oh boy, Wildcat's nuts, nice but nuts."

"You don't know the half of it…" Kit said, grinning.

"Ha, ha, ha, I would have to agree with you, cuz." Jeffery said, laughing at Kit's comment "But I still like Uncle Wildcat, no matter how nutty he can be."

Jeffery then fished out a nickel from his pocket and handed it to Chris.

"Here you go, cuz, you can flip this," he said, smiling kindly at his cousin.

"Wow, thanks Jeffery!" Chris said brightly and then he flung himself onto Jeffery and hugged him tightly. It was amazing how much gratitude Chris was showing toward a simple gesture as giving him a nickel. One would think that Jeffery gave him a coin that was worth millions.

"You're welcome, cuz." Jeffery said, hugging Chris. It was a good thing Chris wasn't very strong or he would be saying: 'Ack! Can't breathe.' "Well, aren't you gonna flip it?'

"Okay, head's bunny rabbit, tail's ghost." Chris said, releasing Jeffery and holding the nickel in a fist. He flipped it and tried to catch it again but it landed on the floor instead, but no matter, he looked down at the nickel. "Head."

After the coin landed, Jeffery and Kit both shouted in unison: "Bunny!" And they suddenly jumped Chris and all three cubs disappeared in a cloud of dust.

When the smoke cleared, Chris stood between Kit and Jeffery, wearing his bunny rabbit costume. Obviously, Kit and Jeffery forced it on him. Kit zipped up the front zipper and stood back with Jeffery to get a good look at Bunny Rabbit Chris.

"Aw, he's a cute wittle wabbit." Jeffery cooed, patting Chris on top of the head between his rabbit ears.

"One last thing," Kit said, and he started tying a boy-blue bow around Chris' neck.

"Aww, do I have to wear this bow?" Chris asked in dismay.

"If you want people to know you're a boy, you do." Kit said as he finished tying the bow. "There, it's not too tight, is it?"

"No, but I hate wearing it." Chris whined, tugging at the bow.

"Well, it's either that one or the pink one…" Jeffery said slyly, holding up a pink, girlish bow.

Kit laughed while Chris glared daggers at Jeffery and swatted the pink bow out of his hand.

"Fine, I'll wear a bow—the blue one." Chris said. "And Jeffery, I don't like that joke. I'm a boy, got it?! A B-O-Y, boy!" he added, stomping his right rabbit foot.

"Yeah, Chris, I know that." Jeffery said, his face turning crimson red, embarrassed by his own joke and stepping back a little. "I was only joking with you; I know you're a boy."

"C'mon, Chris, let's show Aunt Melissa how you look in your costume." Kit said, steering Chris toward the door.

"Oh boy, Mom's gonna eat you up, Chris, so prepare yourself for a rib-crushing hug." Jeffery warned Chris as he followed them out of the room.

Jeffery's prediction came true as they entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Mom! Hey, Mom, look at Chris." Jeffery said loudly, smirking sideways at Chris.

Melissa looked up, saw Chris and let out an exclamation of delight.

"Oh, aren't you just an adorable little rabbit!" she cried happily, rushing over to Chris, picking him up and hugging him very tightly. "Aw, what a cute little rabbit you are!"

"Kit… help…." Chris croaked, his voice was muffled in Melissa's hug.

"Er— Aunt Melissa? He can't breathe!" Kit said, rushing forward and trying to loosen Melissa's arms around his little brother.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Chris dear." Melissa said guiltily, kissing him on the cheek. "I just got a little overexcited and forgot to be gentle with you."

"It's okay, Aunt Melissa," Chris gasped. He hugged his sweet aunt around the neck. "Other than my back hurting, I'm okay. I love this costume, thanks for making it for me." he planted another kiss on his aunt's cheek in a display of gratitude.

"Oh, you're ever so welcome, sweetheart." Melissa said, massaging Chris' back, rubbing the pain away like magic. "You just look adorable in it. Oh how I would love a picture of this —Hold on, I'll go get my camera."

She put Chris down and ran to fetch her camera from her bedroom on the first floor.

"Heh, she'll be wanting a picture of you from every angle." Jeffery said to Chris, chuckling in amusement.

"You're the one who got her attention onto Chris in the first place." Kit said, frowning a little. "You owe him, Jeff."

"Sorry …" Jeffery said, bowing his head in shame. Why was it that every time he tried to have a laugh, it backfires on him?

Melissa returned moments later without her crazy camera.

"I couldn't find it, dears," she said, looking disappointed. "Jeffery, are you hiding my camera again?"

"Who, me? No!" Jeffery said innocently, though Kit saw him crossed his fingers behind his back…

"Well, why don't you three go on to bed," Melissa said while trying to remember where she had last seen her camera. "I'll find it in the morning."

They all went upstairs to bed. As Kit and Jeffery were changing into their cotton-made nightshirts, green for Kit, royal blue for Jeffery, Chris was struggling with the zipper of his rabbit costume, no matter how hard he tugged on his zipper, and it just won't come down.

"Chris?" Kit said after a moment, finally noticing Chris straining with something. A closer look told him that Chris was struggling with the zipper. "Do you need help with that?"

"Uh-huh," Chris nodded, and he stood up straight front of Kit, like a soldier ready for commander's inspection.

Kit took the zipper under Chris' chin and tugged down on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Jeffery, can you undo Chris' zipper? I can't."

"Sure, Cuz." Jeffery tried and failed, just like the other two. "Uh-oh, I think this is one of my Mom's special zippers to be sure you stay cute for a few days."

"Now just how do you know that, Jeff?" Kit asked, looking puzzled.

"Cuz she's done it before, Cuz." Jeffery said. "When I was five, I was stuck in a lion costume for a week."

"Oh no, don't tell me I'm going to be a rabbit for a whole week." Chris groaned. "It's bad enough I have to sleep as a rabbit tonight."

"I thought you liked being a rabbit, Cuz…" Jeffery said slyly.

"I do, but I don't wanna wear it to bed!" Chris said indignantly.

"C'mon, Chris." Kit said, steering Chris toward his bunk. "Time for bed. Now, do you want me to sleep with you again, or d'you think you'll be alright by yourself tonight?"

Memories of the previous nightmare came flashing to the forefront of Chris' mind and he let out a little whimper.

"N-no, th-thanks, big brother." Chris said timidly. "I-I'll be a-alright on my own t-tonight."

Kit and Jeffery both raised an eye brow at Chris, but decided to just let him try sleeping by himself.

"Alright, little brother," Kit said, giving Chris a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

And he and Jeffery climbed their top bunks, while Chris moved slowly toward his bed and got in. Above him, Jeffery clapped his hands and the lights went out, the bunny rabbit nightlight was the only source of light in the room now.

Tonight turned out to be a repeat of the night before, with Kit and Jeffery being awoken by Chris' screams. But this time, they both came down to wake and comfort Chris and both ended up sleeping with Chris together. There they were, on Chris' bottom bunk, with bunny rabbit Chris squeezed between Kit and Jeffery. Both his big brother and surrogated mid-brother had an arm protectively around him as they slept on either side of him.

The next morning, the Cloudkicker Trio went down stairs to find Melissa waiting for them with her—Jeffery gasped—there on her lap, was the Mad Camera of Doom.

"How did you find that?" Jeffery blurted out before he could stop himself

"I found it in the Christmas closet, and guess where it was." Melissa said, her eyes twinkling.

"Uh…." Jeffery said, playing dumb. "I don't know, where?"

"I found it in the box that usually has the Christmas tree star in it." Melissa said, still looking amused. "And I found the star in the shoe box in my bedroom closet. Nice try, Jeffery." She raised her camera. "Smile!"

FLASH! Jeffery flinched and raised his hand in front of the camera.

"AH! Mom…" Jeffery groaned. "I'm not wearing my safety glasses…"

"Well dear, that'll teach you not to hide my things from me." Melissa said sweetly, before turning her attention unto Chris. "Chris dear—oh good, you're still wearing your adorable bunny costume. Now, hold still while I take your picture, dear."

FLASH! True to her son's words of the previous night, Melissa took a picture of Chris from every angle. First his front, then his back, his right side and then his left. All the while, she did not notice Chris flinching at every blinding flash, if she had, she would have stopped instantly. She kept clicking and flashing until, to Chris' relief, she was out of film.

_She's got to be the craziest picture taker I've ever met! _Chris thought, but glad it was over. _Ow…my eyes. _He tried to rub the stars out of his eyes.

"Hang on, let me get a new roll, I want one more picture." Melissa said and she left for her bedroom.

"Mom! Please stop! Me and Kit need to tell you something." Jeffery tried to yell, but it was too late, she was gone.

"Oh no…" Chris groaned. "I can't take it anymore! I'm still seeing spots from those camera flashes!" He glanced around frantically for a hiding place and then bolted for a nearby coat closet and hid inside among the coats and jackets.

Kit and Jeffery both sighed and shook their heads at Chris' attempt to hide, clearly he doesn't know that he can't hide from Melissa in this house. She knows all the hiding places and a coat closet is the first place she'd look.

_Look at how fast she found her camera…_ Jeffery reflected dully.

Melissa was back again, clutching her crazy Mad Camera of Doom.

"I'm back!" she said brightly, and then she frowned. "Where's Chris? Oh my, where did my cute little bunny go?" She looked around, saying: "Chris, oh Chris?" she looked at Kit and Jeffery with a grin and a knowing expression. "He's hiding from me, isn't he?"

"More like hiding from your camera, Mom." Jeffery said, grinning slyly. That remark earned him another flash from his mother's camera as Melissa took a quick picture of him. "Ahh! Mom… Don't do that unless I have my glasses on." he whined, rubbing the spots out of his eyes.

"Sorry dear, but anybody else making a wisecrack at my camera will get flashed. Everybody watch out, I'm loaded," Melissa said fiercely, acting like a bank robber and her camera was the machine gun.

She begin to sneak around the living room on tiptoes, her camera at the ready, as if her camera was a gun and she was fighting in the war, trying to get a clear shot at her target.

"Aunt Melissa, please don't—" Kit begin but Melissa gestured at him to be quiet. "But Chris—" he tried to protest.

"Mom, listen to us, please!" Jeffery begged, but Melissa waved at them to be quiet.

"Shh! The enemy is close by, I can feel it," she hissed, edging closer to the coat closet.

"Oh no!" squeaked a high-pitched voice from the closet, sounding fearful.

Melissa smiled in triumph as she pulled the closet door open and flashed the camera at Chris, who was attempting to hide himself in the coats.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Gotcha!" Melissa cackled, and then she smiled her pleasant smile. "Oh, come out of there, Chris dear, I'm done taking pictures. This one's going to be so cute, 'Bunny Chris Hides in Coat closet.' –Huh? Chris, what's wrong?" for she suddenly noticed Chris with his hands over his eyes and whimpering. "Chris dear, come out, I promise I won't take another picture of you today," she said with concern in her voice.

"How about promising never to take pictures again?" Jeffery muttered. "AHH! Mom!" he yelled as Melissa sent another camera flash his way. "Are you trying to blind me or something?" he asked, rubbing the spots out of his eyes. "I wasn't wearing my glasses, ya know."

"Sorry dear, but I did warn you about wisecracking my camera." Melissa said, her eyes twinkling in the direction of her son. "Now I got another cute picture of you to add to my vast collection."

Kit walked around his aunt and tried to coax Chris into coming out of the closet.

"Come on, Chris, she's done taking pictures, you can come out now." Kit said, hugging Chris and steering him out of the closet.

Chris looked nervously around as Kit brought him out of the closet. When he spotted Melissa's Mad Camera of Doom in her hand, he let out a whimper and ducked behind Kit.

"Chris, are you okay?" Kit asked in concerned.

"…Hate camera…. eyes hurts …." Chris muttered, his face pressed against Kit's upper back.

"Oh, Chris." Kit said sympathetically, turning around to face Chris and embracing him. "It's okay; she's not going to take another picture of you today. Calm down…"

"My eyes still hurts..." Chris said in a small voice, his face buried in Kit's chest to shield his eyes from the light in the living room.

"Uh-oh, Aunt Melissa… I think Chris' eyes are too sensitive to flashes of light from your camera." Kit said with deep concern for his brother. He had his hand on the back of Chris' head, pressing his brother's face to his chest, trying to protect Chris' eyes from the brightly lit living room.

"That's what we were trying to tell you, Mom." Jeffery said, gesturing toward Chris.

"Oh my—I'm so sorry, Chris!" Melissa cried, tossing her camera aside, which landed safely on the sofa. "Hold on, you poor dear, I'll see if I have some sunglasses."

"Mom," interjected Jeffery. "He might need some eye drops too."

"Yes, of course, Jeffery dear." Melissa said, going into full nurse mode. "You get the sunglasses and I'll get the eyes drops."

And they split up, each going in different directions, leaving Kit and Chris alone in the living room.

Kit wrapped his arms around Chris' waist and lifted him a few inches off the floor and carried him over to the sofa, reflecting to himself how soft and cuddly Chris felt in his bunny rabbit costume. Carrying Chris wasn't so hard, considering Kit was strong for his age and Chris was underweight. He sat down after tossing Melissa's abandoned camera into the armchair opposite the sofa. He laid Chris down on the sofa, laying his brother's head in his lap.

Chris whimpered and had his eyes shut tight as Kit stroked his hair sympathetically.

Kit then had an idea; he took off his baseball cap and laid it on his brother's face, shielding his eyes from the sunlight pouring in through the window.

"Is that better, little brother?" he asked kindly.

"Mm-hmm." Chris nodded from beneath the cap.

Kit continues to stroke Chris's hair through his rabbit hood until Jeffery came back into the living room with a pair of sunglasses.

"Here you go, Chris—hey…" Jeffery said, noticing Kit's cap on Chris' face. "That's a good idea, cuz," he said approvingly to Kit.

"Thanks," Kit said, taking the sunglasses and removing the cap from Chris' face.

Chris flinched and moaned, covering his eyes. Kit quickly placed the sunglasses on him.

"There, is that better, Chris?" Kit asked anxiously, helping his brother up into a sitting position on the sofa while Jeffery went to close the curtains over the window, darkening the room slightly.

"Yeah, big brother, that's much better. My eyes aren't hurting anymore!" Chris said happily, flinging his arms around his brother's neck hugging him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Chris. I'd never let anything hurt you." Kit said comfortingly, joining in Chris' embrace. "I love you, little bunny," he added, chuckling as he patted Chris on top the head between his rabbit ears.

"Chris, are you okay, cuz?" Jeffery asked anxiously, feeling guilty that he hadn't picked a better spot to hide his mother's camera. "Chris?" he said slowly, approaching the Cloudkicker brothers. "I'm really sorry; I should've hid my Mom's camera better. Please forgive me, Chris."

He stood there, his emotional side starting to take over, causing him to whimper a bit, until he felt two pair of arms wrapping around him. His head jerked up to see that Kit and Chris were both hugging him consolingly.

"Don't cry, Jeffery." Chris said, hugging him from his right side. "I forgive you."

Jeffery burst into tears while hugging both of his cousins and surrogated brothers tightly.

Chris blinked confusedly. "Jeffery, why are you crying? I said I forgive you."

"Y-you mean it? Do you r-really m-mean it, Chris?" Jeffery sobbed, his emotional side was getting the better of him as tears were rapidly flowing down his furry cheek.

"Yes… yes, Jeffery, of course I do." Chris said, hugging Jeffery tighter. He was really confused now, for he has never seen Jeffery in such a state before. "Jeffery….are you alright?" he asked.

"He'll be fine, Chris," Kit assured him, who, like Chris, was hugging Jeffery tightly on his left side. "He's an emotional bear, he gets like this sometimes. I'm sorry you had to see him like this, he was hoping you'd never see this side of him."

"But, why would he hope for that? I would've wanted to cheer him up too." Chris said looking a little sad that they've been keeping a secret from him.

"B-because, I was a-a-afraid that you'd think of m-m-me as a w-w-wimpy b-b-baby..." Jeffery sobbed between the two brothers holding him in an embrace.

Kit shushed him, trying to calm him down.

"But I don't think you're a wimpy baby, that's me, not you." Chris said, hugging Jeffery tightly. He didn't really mean that about himself, but he thought that if he belittled himself, it would make Jeffery feel better. He was mistaken, however…

"N-n-no, C-C-Chris, you're n-not, don't ever s-s-say that about y-yourself." Jeffery cried, letting go of Kit to fully embrace Chris. "Y-you are not a b-baby, Chris!" he continued to cry, hugging Chris tighter.

"But, I'm not very strong and I have bad dreams that make me cry." Chris said miserably, bowing his head.

"Chris, just because you're not physically strong, or that you have bad dreams, it doesn't mean you're a wimpy baby." Kit told him firmly. "You're just weak from malnutrition, you can't help that."

"Y-y-yeah, cuz, Kit is r-r-right." Jeffery said; trying to sound firm but his overflowing emotion ruined the desired effect. "Y-you are not a b-baby at all! I-I have my b-bad dreams t-t-too." Jeffery continued to sob but his tears were lightening up through the Cloudkicker twins' comforting embrace. "A-and m-my worst n-nightmare is losing M-mom, y-you, K-Kit o-or any of my f-family. Y-you're very spec-special to me." Now Jeffery's sobs were becoming more of a slight whimper, losing himself in Kit and Chris' embrace.

"What is going on here and what's with all the water works, Jeffery dear?"

Melissa has entered the living room, holding a bottle of eye drops and looking concerned for her son, seeing him in tears.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked Jeffery again, walking over to the three of them and pulling out a flowery pink handkerchief from her pocket.

"M-Mommy, i-it's m-my fault C-Chris's eyes w-were hurting. I-I s-should have h-hid your c-camera b-better somehow." Jeffery said sniffing as he gently raised his head.

"Jeffery, calm down, I could barely understand you, dear." Melissa said gently, wiping his tears from his eyes with the handkerchief. "Blow," she ordered, holding it to his nose. He blew his nose on the handkerchief with the sound of a horn honking. "Now then," she said, throwing the handkerchief into a nearby bin in the corner. "Could you repeat that, more slowly, please? I believe you were saying something about it being your fault Chris' eyes were hurting."

"Mommy, I'm so sorry...." Jeffery started explaining slowly. "I-I know how much you l-love taking pictures, but the flashes bother my eyes and they hurt Chris', so I tried to hide it from you. I-I know it was w-wrong to take your things and hide 'em, but I didn't know what else to do, you wouldn't stop…."

"Oh, Jeffery," Melissa sighed, picking Jeffery up off his feet and hugging him to her chest, her cheek brushing against his. "It's not entirely your fault, dear; I led you to it, if only I took fewer pictures. And as a former nurse, I should've realized that Chris was flinching to every flash, but I thought he was just camera shy and didn't want his picture taken."

"Mommy, I feel so guilty, I knew it was wrong to take your things and hide them. I promise I'll never do that again." Jeffery proclaimed

"Jeffery dear, I appreciate that and I forgive you, baby." Melissa said, kissing Jeffery on the cheek. "Now, quit being so hard on yourself, we all make mistakes, dear, that's how we learn."

"Your Mom's right, Jeff. I've made my mistakes too." Kit said, at this, Chris looked over at his brother in shock.

"You, big brother?" Chris asked incredulously, as if he thought Kit could do no wrongs. "What mistakes have you made? It's not like you were a pirate or anything…"

"Chris, I'll explain it all to you one day, I promise you." Kit said, accepting his brother's comforting words.

"Aw, does this mean I have to wait?" Chris asked, sounding thoroughly disappointed. When Kit nodded, he pouted, crossed his arms and grumbled. "I hate waiting… I hate waiting till I'm older…."

Kit watched Chris sadly, he really didn't want to tell the tale, but he didn't want to disappoint his brother either, at the same time, he feared that Chris wouldn't think so highly of him once he told his story.

"Chris dear, if you'll lie down on the couch, I'll apply the eye drops to your eyes." Melissa said gently.

"Does it stings?" Chris asked, eying the eye drops in Melissa's hand through his sunglasses with apprehension.

"Don't be silly, dear," Melissa said with a slight chuckle. "I wouldn't be using it if it did. Now come over here, sweetie."

Chris went over to the sofa and lay down on his back, staring up at the ceilings.

"Kit, be a dear and dim the lights, please." Melissa said, sitting down next to Chris.

"Sure, Aunt Melissa." Kit went and turned off a few of the lights. And then, Melissa lifted the sunglasses off of Chris' face and applied the first drop.

Chris' entire body jerked as the eye drop made contact with his eyeball, and now he was blinking like crazy. It didn't sting like he assumed it would, it just surprised him and he never had eye drops applied to his eyes before. It was a strange feeling that he couldn't even describe to himself.

"Are you alright, dear?" Melissa asked.

Chris hesitated, he wasn't sure if he was alright or not. Was this how he was supposed to feel? Since he couldn't describe the sensation of having eye drops applied to his eyes to himself, he doubted he could explain it to Melissa. Finally, he decided to dismiss it as nothing and lay perfectly still for Melissa to apply the next drop.

"I'm okay, Aunt Melissa, I just—just never had eye drops before and—"

"I understand, dear. It's a kind of ticklish feeling." Melissa said kindly.

"YEAH!" Chris exclaimed, glad for a name for this feeling. "Yeah, that's what it feels like."

"Chris, I don't mean to rush you," Jeffery said, "but—hurry up! We're supposed to be practicing before we go to Jason's."

Kit frowned at Jeffery in disapproval. "Jeffery, his eyes are more important than our practices."

"Yeah, I know…" Jeffery said, turning scarlet with embarrassment as he hung his head. "'m sorry."

"Alright, hold still, dear." Melissa said kindly to Chris as she dripped the last drop onto his eye. Once again, Chris felt that ticklish sensation in his eye and he blinked rapidly, before Melissa pushed him into a standing position beside her. "Now, go on and help Kit with practice," she said, patting him on the back.

"Okay, Aunt Melissa." Chris said brightly, and he went to join Kit and Jeffery climbing up the stairs. "Guys, wait for me!"

"Hurry up, Chris." Jeffery said without slowing down. Kit however, stopped in his tracks and waited for Chris to catch up.

"Jeff, if you rush my brother one more time, I'll be doing the disappearing act sooner than we planned." Kit said, frowning.

"Sorry, cuz." Jeffery said, stopping in his tracks and looking sheepish, "I'm just so excited, I can't wait! I just love magic so much."

"We know, Jeff, but that's still no reason to be rude." Kit said as Chris caught up with them, panting like a dog on a hot day. "Chris doesn't have strong legs like we do, he can't run very fast, and it wasn't fair for you to tell him to hurry up like that." He then turned to Chris, who was still panting for breath. He put an arm around his brother's shoulder, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Chris?"

"....Yeah.... I'm fine.....big brother." Chris said between each intake of breath. "...I.... just need....to catch.....my breath…"

Seeing Chris like this made Jeffery even more regretful that he had shouted at him, telling him to hurry up. He walked over to Chris' side and placed a hand on his chest and back.

"Chris, calm down and breathe slowly." Jeffery instructed. "And I'm sorry I made you run like that. Kit was right; it wasn't fair of me…"

Chris calmed himself down enough to breathe more slowly. When his breathing was back to normal, he threw his arms around Jeffery's neck.

"It's okay, Jeffery." Chris said, smiling and snuggling his cheek against Jeffery's. "You were just impatient; we all get like that sometimes."

"I don't mean to be." Jeffery said; a note of desperation in his voice as he hugged Chris.

"We know that, Jeff." Kit said, joining Chris in hugging Jeffery. "But Chris here is a special case; he requires a little more patience and lots of care."

"Yeah, I know." Jeffery said, still feeling slightly ashamed of himself, but enjoying the embrace with his cousins and adoptive brothers. "Thank you, both."

Suddenly, Kit and Chris put Jeffery under a headlock between the two of them and gave him a twin-double nuggie.

"Hey! Ha, ha, ha! No fair!" Jeffery laughed as two knuckles were rubbing into his scalp. "Ha, ha, ha! You guys teamed up on me!"

"Well, we're all a magic team, right?" Kit laughed slyly. "Of course we could team up on nuggies to you, Jeff."

"Oh no," Jeffery groaned. "You two are gonna rub me bald and I'll have start using hair regrow products that never works."

Chris patted the top of Jeffery's head. "Well, be a good boy and we won't nuggie you so much." He said in imitation of Melissa's voice.

"Okay, okay, anything as long as I can keep my hair till I'm well over forty!" Jeffery said, holding the top of his head with both hands, as if to protect his hair from falling out.

Kit chuckled as he let Jeffery go. "C'mon you two, we still got to practice before we go babysit Jason… And Jeffery, if I catch you being so down on yourself again, we're really gonna rub you bald!"

"Yeah," Chris agreed, casting Jeffery a playfully threatening look.

"What, I'm not allowed to be sad?" Jeffery asked, pretending to look shocked.

"NOPE!" Kit and Chris said in unison with sly grins.

"Oh, why me?" Jeffery groaned.

"We're just kidding, Jeff." Kit and Chris laughed in unison as they all shared a playful laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers, fans and friends. We apologize for the long delay on chapter 6. We took a break over the Holidays and we did some going over this one with a fine tooth comb to make sure all was in place. We had over-brainstormed on this chapter for a while. Happy Holiday and Chapter 7 will be on its way soon.**

**P.S. On our profile, we put included the information and photos of Chris, Melissa and Jeffery. Click on the character's name to view their pictures. **


	7. The Three Magician Babysitters

**Title: Kit, the Magician  
Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee  
Disclaimer: We do not own Tale Spin, Disney does. But we do own Chris Cloudkicker, Jeffery and Melissa.**

**Chapter Seven **

**The Three Magician Babysitters **

Kit, Jeffery and Chris shared a humorous laugh at their own jokes, as they entered the rehearsal studio.

"So, what should we do first?" Kit asked, looking around at all the tricks and magic items and rubbing his hands together, eager to start work. "A sword box trick? Making someone levitate? Sawing, disappearing? Wow, so many tricks, so little time." he continued, eyeing every tricks ever so eagerly.

Jeffery stared at Kit as though he was thinking: _'You've got to be kidding me…'_

"We start with the basics, cuz," he said, holding up a coin. "Like making this coin disappear."

"Uh, sure…okay, Jeff." Kit sighed, clearly disappointed. He was hoping for something a little more challenging. Nevertheless, he took the coin, closed his fist over it and opened it again, showing that the coin was gone. "Ta-da…" he said half-heartedly. "…You know, Jeff, this is a bit _too_ basic for me, I was hoping for more of a challenge." Kit sighed again, making the coin reappear by reaching out to one of Chris' long rabbit ears and withdrawing it from there.

"We'll get to that, cuz." Jeffery assured him. "Just be patient. This is the way my Mom taught me: review all the tricks you know so far before learning new tricks."

"Yeah, I understand…" Kit said with a sad sigh. "But Jeff, this is so boring, it's like taking algebra and I hate algebra."

And so they practiced, but within a few minutes into reviewing the most basic of tricks, Kit let out a huff of frustration, he felt like he was spinning his propellers but wasn't getting anywhere. So he decided to take it up a notch.

"Cuz? What are you doing?" Jeffery asked nervously, as Kit took a newspaper and rolled it into a cone.

"I'm going to try the disappearing milk trick." Kit announced. "As soon as I get the milk that is…"

"Kit, cuz, that's not exactly a basic trick..." Jeffery protested weakly, his voice squeaking slightly. "C'mon, cuz, try separating these rings first." He held up three hoop-like rings that were joined together.

Kit eyed the rings for a moment then sighed sadly; he wished Jeffery would have a little more faith in him and show some encouragement.

"Aw c'mon, Jeff, I'm not doing any of that kid stuff." Kit said. At these words, Jeffery looked a little offended. "I can do this, trust me." He turned to his currently bunny rabbit brother. "Chris, go get the milk please."

"Aye-aye, big brother!" Chris said brightly, with a salute and sounding like an army boy obeying his commander; and he left, hopping down the hall like the bunny he was dressed as and leaving Kit and Jeffery alone in the room.

"Kit," Jeffery said warningly, trying again to make his cousin see reasons before it was too late. "My Mom won't like it if you waste her milk on a trick gone wrong."

"Nothing's going to go wrong, Jeff." Kit said confidently. "This will work. Trust me."

"Alright…" Jeffery said in defeat, not wanting to damage Kit's self-confidence. "You better hope this works, cuz! Because my Mom is going to be madder than a hornet if you get milk all over her clean floor."

Before Kit could reply, Chris returned, walking into the room with the milk jug. He had abandoned his bunny hops, so that the milk wouldn't slosh around in the jug.

"Here you go, big brother." Chris said happily, handing Kit the milk jug. "I can't wait to see this neat trick! Are you going to turn the milk into marshmallow?" he asked as his stomach gave a little rumble. He had obviously spotted some food in the refrigerator while getting the milk, making him a little hungry.

"Thanks, Chris." Kit said, taking the milk jug and pouring milk into the newspaper cone. "And no, I'm going to make it disappear."

Chris looked a little disappointed. "Aw, but I was hoping I could eat it…"

Ever since Baloo and Melissa started persuading him to eat a little more, Chris' appetite has increased a little bit, and as a result, he was ready for a little snack more often. Though still eating a little less than Kit and Jeffery, he was eating more than he usually did.

Jeffery had his hands together, as though in prayer and begging the Lord for a miracle, talking fast and in a low voice: "Please, oh please let Kit get it right the first time or Mom will have my hide!"

Kit threw the newspaper cone open. "Ta-da! As you can see, there is no milk in the cone!" he said, sounding very thrilled.

"Uh…that's because it's on my feet, cuz…" Jeffery muttered in a hollowed voice, looking down at his feet. "Oh, Mom's gonna kill us…"

Kit gulped as he and Chris looked down at Jeffery's feet too, which were white and wet, surrounded by a puddle of milk.

"Eww, yucky! You got milk on his feet!" Chris moaned loudly, with a look of disgust on his face. "Yuck! We're not going to drink that, are we?"

"Ew, no!" Jeffery said with a disgusted look and a shudder. He lifted one foot off the floor and examined it, wet as it was. "That'd be nasty, Chris."

"Oh, Jeff…" Kit said faintly, backing away. "I-I'm so sorry, Jeff!" he cried, and he threw the newspaper down and ran from the room.

"Kit, wait!" Jeffery called after him, but too late, Kit was long gone. He sighed and turned to Chris. "Chris, why don't you go find Kit while I clean up?"

"Okay, Jeffery," Chris said, and then he sniffed in Jeffery's direction, his nose picking up a mixture of sweaty feet and milk going bad. He suddenly grabbed his own nose and exclaimed: "Ugghh! P-U, Jeffery, you stink! You need a bath!" and then he turned on his heels and ran from the room.

"Oy! You'd smell too if you were covered in milk!" Jeffery yelled indignantly after Chris' retreating back.

With a sigh, Jeffery begins cleaning up the puddle of milk on the floor. When he was finished and the floor was spotless once more and after spraying the room with the air refresher spray (he'd sprayed a little bit of it on his own feet), he was off in search of his two cousins and surrogate brothers.

Jeffery had a pretty good idea of where Kit would go, and when he climbed up to his attic bedroom a few minutes later, he turned out to be quite right.

Kit was sitting on Chris' bed, arms wrapped around his knees and his chin resting on top of them. He wasn't crying, but he did appear depressed. Sitting next to him on the bed was Chris, patting Kit gently on the back while giving him a one-arm hug across his chest.

"There, there, big brother." Chris was saying comfortingly. "You didn't mean to make that mess. I'm sure Aunt Melissa would understand…."

Kit made no reply, but looked up as Jeffery approached them.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry about the mess." Kit said sincerely. "I'm so stupid! You tried to warn me and I didn't listen. I'm sorry; I'll go clean up…"

Kit made to get up but Jeffery pushed him back down.

"Kit, cuz, relax." Jeffery told him. "I've already cleaned it up. And if you call yourself stupid again…" he pulled out his wand from the inside of his sweater and raised it threateningly. "I'll turn you into a rabbit and keep you as a pet! You just made a mistake, that's all. That's no reason to beat yourself up about it. You're not stupid, Kit, and if I remember right, I failed that same trick five times before I got it right."

"Hey, can we both keep him as rabbit?" Chris asked cutely

Kit cracked a smile at that, and then an image of Jeffery and Chris taking turns cuddling a little brown non-anthropomorphic rabbit in their arms, cooing Kit's name flashed to the forefront of Kit's mind after Jeffery and Chris' jokes and he had to suppress a laugh.

"And anyway," Chris continued. "You're not stupid, big brother." he said, hugging Kit. "Stupid is Mrs. Cole."

"And Karnage and Trader Moe's minions." Jeffery added with a humorous grin, tucking his wand back inside his sweater.

These words from his two brothers and best friends cheered Kit up a great deal. It meant the world to Kit to hear them say that and he could not emphasize strongly enough of how much he appreciated and love the pair of them.

"Thanks guys," he said with a grateful smile. It was all he could think of saying.

"You're most welcome, cuz." Jeffery said. "Just remind me next time to wear my rain boots," he added, laughing while playfully shoving Kit.

"Ha, ha, ha, cut it out, Jeff." Kit laughed, playfully shoving Jeffery back. "No, you'd better wear a wet suit next time," he added slyly.

"Well, I do have one—huh?" Jeffery said, looking confused "You're not thinking of the cake in the top hat trick, are you?"

"Oh, yeah… I am." Kit said, grinning slyly at Jeffery.

Jeffery groaned in dismay, but then he was interrupted by Chris tugging on his sleeve.

"Jeffery? I'm a rabbit, so does that means I'm your pet?" he asked innocently, referring to Jeffery's joke threat about turning Kit into a rabbit.

"What?—Oh no, Chris, it doesn't. I was just joking." Jeffery said, patting Chris on top the head between the costume's rabbit ears. "But you can be my pretend pet if you want to."

"Okay!" Chris said brightly.

And as Jeffery sat down on the bed beside Kit, Chris laid himself on his belly on top of Jeffery's knees. Jeffery chuckled as he stroked Chris on the head.

"Good little bunny rabbit." Jeffery said, hugging Chris around the neck while still stroking his head. Chris smiled in self-satisfaction at being called good.

Kit watched Chris playing the rabbit for a moment with a smile. He could imagine that Jeffery was thankful that Chris was light in weight or he'd be complaining that Chris was crushing his thighs

Jeffery then tucked Chris by the waist under his arm and stood up.

"C'mon, Kit, we got to get back to practicing." And he walked out of the room, carrying Chris under his arm. Only when they reached the step ladder leading down from the attic bedroom did Jeffery put Chris down and allowed him to walk on his own. He may be light in weight, but Chris was still too heavy for Jeffery to carry like a real rabbit around the house.

They went back to the rehearsal studio and resumed practice, this time starting with the basic and moving up to the more advanced tricks.

"What do you think you'd like to do for a grand finale?" asked Jeffery, as Kit successfully separated the three rings that were joined together.

"I have a trick in mind." Kit replied. "But I'm not gonna tell you, it's a secret."

"Aww, c'mon, tell me." Jeffery begged him, with his best puppy-dog pout.

Kit, who was becoming cute-proof since he started spending time with Chris, the King of Cute, said firmly: "No."

"Aw nuts," Jeffery said, kicking his foot against the floor, clearly disappointed. "It's doesn't have anything to do with me, does it?" he read the answer in Kit's sly grin. "Oh no…" he groaned. "It does! Oh, why me?"

"Guys, it's time to go." Chris said. "C'mon, let's go, we gotta babysit Jason—oh, I wish I can take off this rabbit suit." He tried to pull down the zipper again, but still with no success. "I hope this thing comes off, I'd hate to have to cut it open just to get out of it."

"You won't," Jeffery said, grasping Chris' zipper and tried to tug it down but it wouldn't budge. "This is one of my Mom's special zippers, to keep you looking cute for days."

"Oh," Chris said, looking slightly disappointed.

"There is a trick to get this undone, but I forgot what it is…Sorry, cuz." Jeffery said with an apologetic expression.

"Heh-heh, c'mon guys, or we're gonna be late." Kit said, grabbing a coat and putting it on Chris. "Here, Chris, this will protect your costume from getting dirty," he said as he zipped up the coat for Chris.

"Thanks, big brother." Chris said gratefully, hugging Kit.

"You might want to put your hood down, so Mrs. Robinson'll be able to recognize you." Jeffery said, grasping both of Chris' rabbit ears over his head and pulled it back, revealing Chris' natural bear ears.

"And take your rabbit feet off." Kit said. "I'll put them in my bag."

Chris sat down on the bed and pulled his white rabbit feet-like socks off and handed them to Kit, who tucked them deep inside his school bag. Then, he rolled up the legs of the suit up above his knees, so that they too, would be protected by the coat.

They all went downstairs, with Jeffery muttering: "Wish we had an elevator," yet again. They met Melissa at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aunt Melissa," Chris said, approaching his aunt and opening up his coat to reveal the zipper of his rabbit suit. "Can you undo this, please?"

"Oh dear…" Melissa's smiling face fell as she took hold of the zipper and tried but failed to pull it down. "Oh, my goodness, it's one of my trick zippers, I haven't seen one of these in years."

Chris' heart sank a little. "You—you do know how to unzip me, don't you?" he asked desperately.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Chris dear." Melissa said earnestly. "But I haven't used these on Jeffery's cute outfits for so long, I'm afraid I forgot the trick to unzipping these."

"What?" yelled Jeffery in an accusatory tone of voice. "So you _did_ put those on some of my clothes. Why did you make them in the first place?"

"Well, Jeffery dear…." Melissa said, her eyes twinkling. "When you were two years old, you made the unfortunate habit of stripping off your adorably cute outfits, so your granddad thought it would be amusing if you couldn't take them off, so he and I created a few undoable zippers and put them on your clothes…Oh, how frustrated you were when you couldn't take your clothes off…" she chuckled

"Mom…." Jeffery groaned, blushing tomato red. "Did you have to tell them that?" he asked, gesturing to Kit and Chris

"Well, it looks like I accidentally put one of my spare undoable zippers on Chris' bunny suit…" Melissa said, casting Chris an apologetic look.

Chris sighed sadly. "It's okay, Aunt Melissa, you didn't do it on purpose… I'm sure we'll find a way to unzip me without ruining my costume,"

"We will, Chris, I promise." Jeffery said, placing a comforting arm around Chris.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Kit said, opening the front door and holding it open for the other two. "Bye, Aunt Melissa, don't forget to come to our show tonight," he said as Jeffery and Chris filed pass him through the door.

"Oh, don't worry, dear," Melissa said smiling. "I wouldn't miss it even if some dark forces from another universe come to enslave mankind."

"Heh-heh, yeah, like in the Adventures in Space…" Kit said, chuckling a little bit. "Waiiit… you've been reading Jeffery's comic books again, haven't you?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Well, I had to make sure they were age appropriate, didn't I?" Melissa said defensively. "I can't have my baby reading bad comics, now can I? You know how sensitive he is, one of them is bound to give him nightmares."

"Yeah, I know," Kit agreed, knowing that Jeffery would be so embarrassed if he knew his Mom said that. "We can't have that… Well, I'll see ya later, bye." And with that, he took off after his brother and cousin.

"Bye, dears. Be safe and have fun!" Melissa called after them before she closed the door.

The three bear cubs walked down the street together, Kit and Jeffery holding each of Chris' hands, who was walking between them. Walking on either side of Chris, they look like bodyguards, determined to protect the youngest in their group.

They reached Jason's house within three minutes, and they walked up the steps and knocked.

The door opened and Mrs. Robinson stood before them, smiling.

"Ah, Chris, come in, come in—oh…." She suddenly noticed Kit and Jeffery standing on either side of Chris. "And who are these two?"

"This is my big brother, Kit." Chris said, gesturing to Kit. "And this," he moved his gesture to Jeffery. "…is my cousin, Jeffery."

"Oh, are they dropping you off?" she asked.

"No, they have to stay with me while I babysit Jason and help me when I need help." Chris said, and then he sadly hung his head. "I'm sorry; I wasn't supposed to accept any jobs without asking my Daddy first."

"And because of his conditions, he can't really handle a job by himself." Kit added, giving Chris a one-arm hug around his shoulders. "So I hope you don't mind that we had to come here with him."

"Conditions?" Mrs. Robinson asked in concern. "What are his conditions, is he sick?"

"No, he's just weaker and weighs far below average due to being fed very poorly at his old orphanage." Jeffery said, wanting his turn to speak for his cousin, like Kit did. And since his Mom was a nurse, he felt that this was his place to speak.

Mrs. Robinson gasped and clutched at her heart. "Oh my goodness," and tears begin to fall from her eyes as she imagined her precious Jason in that situation.

She picked Chris up and hugged him, very surprised at how light he was, almost the same weight as Jason.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she cried, mentally cursing the people who had done this to this child to oblivion.

She carried Chris to the kitchen and set him on a stool at the bar and gestured for Kit and Jeffery to come and sit at the bar.

She then begins making piles and piles of sandwiches and urged them to eat, particularly Chris.

"Eat as much as you can, dears," she said, putting on her car coat. "Jason is taking his nap now, when he wakes and if he's hungry, give him one of these sandwiches, I think I made enough to feed an army." She turned to Kit, who in her opinion looked the most responsible type. "Here's a list of emergency numbers. Don't bother with the third one, that's my sister's and she's gone on vacation."

"Okay, ma'am." Kit said, accepting the list of phone numbers and studying them. He then took a pencil and a clipboard out of his bag. "Where is the best place to hide, in case someone tries to break in on us?"

"Thinking of everything, are you? I like that." Mrs. Robinson said admiringly, as Kit started scribbling away on the clipboard. "My bedroom is the only room with a lock, so you might want to go in there, lock the door and then hide in the closet with a telephone in there with you."

"And where's the fire exit and place to go in case of a fire?" Kit asked, still writing on his clipboard. This was the same clipboard he had when he babysat Molly and is also the same one he used to pinch Baloo's behind, to wake the large bear up.

"Well, the doors or the windows are the fire exit," Mrs. Robinson said, looking impressed with Kit's ability to ask all the right questions. "All the windows have the fire escape in front of them, so you should be able to get out alright. As for the meeting point, it's on the bench outside the meat shop across the street from here."

"Okay," Kit said smiling as he finished writing. "Got it. I think I got everything. Oh—and where's the first aid kit?"

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Mrs. Robinson replied, glad that Kit thought of that.

"Okay, I think that's all we need, thank you." Kit said with a bow to Mrs. Robinson. He then turned to Jeffery. "You better let me handle the first aid kit, Jeff, in case there's some bleeding going on."

Jeffery shuddered before saying with one thumb up. "R-r-right, cuz."

"I hope you boys don't mind my asking," Mrs. Robinson said pleasantly. "But do any of you know CPR?"

Jeffery's hand shot into the air. "Ooh, I do!" he said enthusiastically.

"I know it, but I'll let Jeffery handle that," Kit said, smiling sideway at Jeffery. "Seeing as his Mom was a nurse."

"What's CDR?" Chris asked innocently.

Kit and Jeffery both sighed.

"C_P_R, Chris," Jeffery corrected him, with a strong emphasis on the P. "And we'll tell you later, I promise."

"Well, it's good that two of my three babysitters know it," Mrs. Robinson said, smiling. "But let's hope you won't need it."

"Yeah, let's hope not." Kit and Jeffery said in unison. They looked at each other, startled that they've spoken in unison.

"Uh, Mrs. Robinson? Where's Brad?" asked Chris, remembering Jason mentioning his older brother in the waiting room back at Dr. Bagheera's office.

Mrs. Robinson frowned before saying curtly: "He's in I.S.S today._ Spray-painting disrespectful images on the school building_…." she muttered angrily. "I don't know where we went wrong with him…."

Suddenly, Jeffery felt very uncomfortable, for Brad Robinson was a member of Gorgon Cornmat's gang. Brad never hit him or anything, but he did taunted him along with the rest of Gorgon's gang.

"Uh…Mrs. Robinson…." Jeffery begun, but Mrs. Robinson went ranting on.

"It's as if he hasn't got any brains!" Mrs. Robinson said irritably, clearly talking to herself and stuffing her purse up with everything she could reach, including the old black telephone on the table, which she pulled clean out of the electrical socket in the wall. "I told that boy that he'll end up on the streets or in prison if he keeps this up! And he had the _nerve_ to say to me, _'yeah, whatever Mom.'_ Ooh, I grounded him for a month!" Finally grabbing a lamp and stuffing it in her purse. How she managed to shut her purse was anyone's guess, as it was so bulging full, that it looks unlikely ever to close at all. In fact, it now looks more like a bowling ball bag than anything else.

The Cloudkicker Trio stood still, too nervous to make a sound, each of them staring at her bulging bag of a purse and wondering how on earth did she fit everything into one little purse?

"Well, I must be going now, take care." Mr. Robinson said and she left the house.

"Uh—Mrs. Robinson, the phone." Kit said quickly, before Mrs. Robinson closed the door behind her.

"Wha—oh my!" she gasped, looking at her purse and she turned scarlet. "Oh, how embarrassing…." She groped around inside her purse for a moment but gave it up as a bad job. "Oh, I was so angry at Brad that I didn't notice what I was packing in my purse… Oh well, you'll have to use the one in the kitchen, I guess." And she left, looking awkward, shutting the door behind her.

"How did she fit all of that in her purse?" Jeffery asked, still staring at the place where the purse had been seconds before. "My Mom has a trick similar to that, but that….that was no trick. It's just not possible!"

"You got me, Jeff," said Kit, who looked just as confused and puzzled as Jeffery was.

"Maybe it's a magic purse." Chris suggested simply, looking innocently cute as he said it.

Kit and Jeffery stared at each other, each thinking the same thing: _'Nah, it couldn't be…'_ and then they laughed humorously and hugged Chris.

"Oh, Chris, you're so silly sometimes, you know that?" Jeffery told him, smiling. "But you sure have a way of makin' us laugh."

"I like making people laugh," Chris said, smiling as he hugged Kit and Jeffery back. "It was the one thing Mrs. Cole wouldn't let me do."

Kit frowned.

"Chris, you gotta stop bringing her up," Kit told Chris firmly as Chris bowed his head in sadness. "You're never going to be able to move forward if you keep dwelling on the past. Put it behind you, little brother. She's not worth a space in your memory."

"Yeah, cuz, Kit's right, you have to let go of the past to be able to move on, otherwise it'll haunt you all your life." Jeffery said placing a comforting arm around Chris

"T-thanks, guys." sniffed Chris, and he threw his arms around Kit and Jeffery's necks and hugged them very tightly.

"Hey, we're not your brother and cousin for nothing, Chris." Kit said, hugging his little brother even tighter. "Me and Jeffery are here whenever you need us."

"Yeah, c'mon Chris, give us a smile." Jeffery said encouragingly. "You have a lot to be happy for, and Kit's right, we're always here for you—always."

Chris' face split into a big and very joyful smile.

"There, that's my happy little brother." Kit said happily, with one arm around Chris' neck. "Forget about that evil woman, you're stuck with us now."

Just then, there was a shout from upstairs, followed immediately by the sounds of hurried footsteps rushing down the stairs. A moment later, something collided against Chris' stomach and he fell backward onto the floor.

"Chris!" Kit and Jeffery shouted in unison out of fear that Chris might be hurt.

Whatever it was, it was now sitting on Chris' stomach. As Chris opened his eyes, he saw Jason staring back at him with a big grin on his face.

"Chris, Chris, you're here!" Jason shouted joyfully and he hugged Chris' neck as Chris pushed himself up into a sitting position on the floor. "You're finally here! Oh, we're gonna have so much fun!"

"Uhh…" Chris said, looking dazed, slowly registering the fact that he has just been pounced upon by a six-year-old anthropomorphic golden retriever. "Jason, is that you? Ow, Jason, that hurts…"

"Sowwy…." Jason muttered sheepishly, and he slid off of Chris' stomach.

"Hey, Jason. I'm Kit, Chris' older brother." Kit said as he grasped Chris' hand pulled him to his feet. "Are you alright, Chris?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be okay, big brother. Ow…" Chris said, massaging his head.

"Hi, Jason, I'm Jeffery," Jeffery said as he moved to stand next to Chris. "You need to be careful with Chris, Jason, because he can be hurt pretty easily, so please don't get rough with him."

Chris gave Jeffery a look that said sarcastically: _'Gee, thanks a lot.'_

"Okay, I won't." Jason promised, looking up at the three older boys. Then he looked Chris up and down and laughed. Chris' coat had slid off his shoulder during his fall "You look funny as a wabbit, Christ, are you going trick-or-treating as a wabbit tonight?" Jason then jumped onto the couch so that he was at the same height as Chris and reached behind Chris' back and pulled the rabbit hood up. "There, that's better."

"Yes, Jason, I'm going to be a rabbit for Halloween." Chris said, smiling. "Hey, do you wanna go to your room and play?"

"YEAH!" Jason exclaimed, he then grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him down the hall toward his bedroom.

As Chris and Jason disappeared in to an upstairs' bedroom, Kit turned to Jeffery.

"Where do you do think we should set things up for practice?" he asked Jeffery.

"Uh…" Jeffery said, scratching his head. "I guess right in front of the couch would be good, Jason can have a nice view of the show and be comfortable." he suggested.

"Okay, then we'll have to move the radio aside to make room." Kit said.

"Right you are, cuz," Jeffery said as he and Kit picked up either sides of the television-size radio, picking it up and carrying it to the corner of the living room. "There," he said as he and Kit set it down carefully. "That'll do, now let's get things set up."

Jeffery pulled six boards out of his bag and started putting them together.

"Is that a portable Saw-in-Half box?" Kit asked in amazement, pausing in putting on his magician jacket.

"Yeah, my Mom and I sometimes do a magic show at kids' birthday parties, to earn a little extra money." Jeffery explained, still focused on putting the box together. "We got tired of having to carry our Saw-in-Half box from house to house, so Mom and I made a portable one."

"Clever," Kit commented, smiling and he bent down to help Jeffery with putting the box together.

"Thanks, cuz, but I got it." Jeffery said with a wave of his hand that meant he didn't need help. "You just practice some while I set this all up."

"But Jeff—" Kit protested, he didn't want Jeffery to do all the work.

"I insist, cuz." Jeffery cut in, sounding very firm.

"No, we're in this together, Jeff." Kit said, sounding determined.

"That we are, cuz," Jeffery agreed. "But you're the magician of the show, you need to practice a little before the show, it's what my Mom and I do before every show—well, that's different, we had hired hands setting everything up for us."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Kit asked, clearly torn between wanting to practice as Jeffery insisted and wanting to go against Jeffery's wishes and help anyway.

Jeffery grinned and shook his head, looking amused.

"You always want to help people out, cuz, I like that about you." Jeffery said with the pride of having Kit as a cousin and surrogate brother. "I noticed that when you were helping Oscar get into a club and make friends. But okay, you can help with this."

"I couldn't help it, he was lonely at school, and hardly anyone ever talked to him." Kit said, getting down on his knees beside Jeffery and started helping him connect two boards together. "I've lived on the streets; I knew what it felt like to be an outcast and lonely," he added, his head slightly bowed, his eyes in shadows.

Jeffery froze and stared at Kit for a moment, before he cast his boards aside and threw his arms around Kit, hugging him tightly. He was a little surprised but pleased when he felt Kit hugging him back.

"Kit, what's wrong?" Jeffery asked in concern as they broke apart and he'd got a good look at Kit's face. Kit's expression was sad and a single tear was running down his cheek.

"I've gained everything I've ever dreamed of since my days on the streets." Kit said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "A home, a family and siblings. But I had to go through hard times to get there."

Jeffery threw his arms around Kit again, so many things were left unsaid in the embrace and then they broke apart and started setting things up.

"Okay, I think that's everything." Jeffery said, looking around the living room, which now looks like a very small magic show stage. "Do you want to practice a little bit before Jason and Chris comes down? I told him to keep Jason busy for at least an hour."

"Yeah, sure," Kit said, giving his wand a wave, which turned into a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, good one!" Jeffery cheered, and then he added very slyly, elbowing Kit lightly in the ribs. "The ladies just _love_ that trick... Do you have your eyes on one of those girls? Is it that lead cheerleader, Cindy? She's so pretty, cuz."

"Yeah, she's pretty…when she's not being rude and snobby." Kit muttered. "I just thought this was a classic magician trick, I wasn't thinking about girls."

"Sure you weren't, cuz…" Jeffery said, even more slyly.

"Jeffery!" Kit groaned. "If you want me to practice, then stop teasing me!"

"Okay, cuz." Jeffery said sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Kit grabbed Jeffery, put him under a headlock and started giving him a nuggie. Jeffery squirmed and laughed as Kit continued his assault. Then he forced Jeffery to lie on his back on the floor and he started tickling Jeffery's belly and ribs.

Jeffery burst out in uncontrollable laugher, his limbs flailing everywhere.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha—no fair!" Jeffery gasped between fits of laugher as Kit kept on tickling him. "Ha, ha, ha, ha—you know I'm super ticklish! Ha, ha, ha, ha—stop, Kit, c'mon! I'll do anything!"

Kit paused. "Anything?" he asked slyly.

"Yes!" Jeffery panted, gasping for breaths. "Anything, as long as you don't tickle me again!"

Kit grinned, this was just too easy.

"Okay, I want to saw you in half at the show tonight."

Jeffery's jaw dropped like a stone.

"Uh, did I say 'anything'? I meant—AHH!" Jeffery yelled as Kit started tickling him again. "Ha, ha, ha, ha—Okay, okay! Heh-heh-heh—I'll do it! Just stop—ha, ha!—tickling me!"

"Without resisting me?" Kit asked as he paused in his tickle torture once more.

"Well…" Jeffery said slowly, with the word 'no' clearly written on his facial expression. He regretted saying that at once as Kit resumed his tickle torture on him. "I mean, yes! I'll do it and I won't resist you, cuz! Ha, ha, ha, ha—now stop tickling me!"

Kit smirked as he stood up and helped Jeffery to his feet again. Thoughts of "Revenge! Revenge!" crossed Jeffery's mind as he stood there in front of Kit, but decided against it, Kit was just too strong for Jeffery to hold down and tickle for long, he'd have to set something up with Chris later….

They were just putting the finishing touch to their temporarily stage for their practical magic show, when Jason came bounding into the living room, looking very excited, closely followed by Chris, who was panting from running after Jason.

"Oh boy, oh, boy, oh boy!" Jason shouted excitedly. "Are you gonna pull Chris out of your hat?" he asked Kit, pointing at the top hat on his head.

Kit smiled at Jason. "Maybe, Jason," he said, placing a hand on the pup's shoulder while Jeffery steered Chris into an armchair. "But first…" he presented Jason with a fan of cards. "Pick a card, any card."

Jason pulled a card from the deck and looked at it.

"Okay, now put it back." Kit said, and Jason put the card back into the deck. Kit shuffled the deck and then drew a card from the middle—a king of diamond. "Is this your card?"

Jason giggled. "No…"

Kit's face fell. "Oh," he said nervously. He tried again and pulled the next card—an ace of heart. "Is this your card?"

"No…" Jason repeated, still giggling.

Jeffery, who was watching from the sideline, wondered if the pup was pulling Kit's leg somehow.

"Uh, Jason?" he said, stepping forward to Jason's side. "Tell me what your card was, just to be sure."

Jason smiled. "Okay!" and he whispered the identity of his card in Jeffery's ear.

"Okay, cuz." Jeffery said, turning to Kit, "Try again."

Kit, who was slowly losing self-confident, pulled a card from the deck, but only half-heartedly—a nine of spade.

Jeffery frowned in puzzlement as Jason announced that it wasn't his card. What was Kit doing wrong?

_What am I doing wrong? I'm doing the trick exactly like Aunt Melissa taught me!_ Kit thought in panic.

"Uh, cuz? May I see that deck of cards for a minute?" Jeffery asked, holding out a hand for the cards.

Kit handed over the deck of cards and Jeffery scanned through it.

"Oh, no, cuz…" Jeffery groaned. "You got the wrong deck; this is just a regular deck. Where's your trick deck?"

Kit bowed his head in shame and muttered something indistinct, but whatever it was, Jeffery must've heard it, for he let a loud exclamation.

"What? What do you mean they got burnt?!" Jeffery asked, sounding shocked beyond belief. "How did that happened?"

"It wasn't Wildcat's fault!" Kit said desperately, as though he didn't want to get the oddball mechanic in trouble. "He didn't know he made a flame blower out of a leaf blower! Anyway, I was playing with them in his shop and left them in there. Then Wildcat decided to test his leaf blower on the cards on the table where I left it, and instead of blowing them away, he shot fire at them."

Kit finished his story with a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jeffery said, putting a comforting hand on Kit's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. Here, you can use mine." He pulled a deck of cards from his secret pocket and handed it to Kit.

"Thanks, Jeff." Kit said gratefully, accepting the new deck and turning to Jason, holding the cards in front of the pup in a fan. "Now pick a card."

Jason drew a card and looked at it, with Jeffery looking over his shoulder at the card in the pup's hand so that he couldn't fib about what card he had. Jason placed the card back into the deck in Kit's hand after memorizing his card.

Kit shuffled the deck and drew a card—King of Clubs.

"Is this your card?"

Jason stared at the card in awe. "Wow, that is my card! How did you do that?"

"Magic," Kit said, smiling and gaining a little of his confidence back. "And now, for my next trick…."

For the next half hour, Kit had performed countless small magic tricks with Jason getting more and more delighted with every trick.

"And now," Kit said, taking off his top hat and placing it on the special table. "I will pull a rabbit out of my hat.

At the mention of rabbit, Jason looked all around for Chris, but did not see him, Meanwhile, Kit plunged his whole arm into the hat, groping around inside, until he pulled the head of a bear in a rabbit suit out by the rabbit ears of his suit. It was Chris.

"Ta-da!" Chris said brightly, and Jason clapped loudly.

Kit pulled Chris up so that his shoulders and arms joined the head. Placing his hands under Chris' armpits, he pulled the rest of Chris out of the hat, setting his light-weight brother on his hip, an arm underneath Chris' cotton ball of a rabbit tail to support his weight as Kit held him.

Sitting on Kit's hip, Chris had one arm around Kit's neck; the other was waving at the audience.

The 'audience', which was just Jason and Jeffery, applauded loudly and cheering, all the while, Jeffery was wondering how did Kit managed to pull Chris fully out of the hat.

"And for my final trick, I'll saw Jeffery in half!" Kit announced, pushing the box on a padded top cart with two pillows at each end, to the center of the living room. "Jeff, come on, step up," he said, beckoning Jeffery forward.

Jeffery gulped. "N-no way, cuz, I'm not getting in there."

"Are you a chicken?" Jason asked Jeffery slyly.

"Well…" Jeffery said as Jason started to imitate a chicken. "I'd rather be a chicken than be Thanksgiving dinner. And n-n-no I'm not a chicken, Jason. I've done this trick at least hundreds of times with my Mom. B-but Kit's just a beginner.

"Hey guys," they turned to see Chris' legs hanging out of the neck hole of the box. "Is this right?"

"Chris!" Kit exclaimed exasperatedly, while Jason and Jeffery roared with laugher. "Get out of there!" he opened the lid of the box.

"Aww, do I have to?" Chris asked whiningly, giving Kit a pout. "I wanna do this, big brother! C'mon, let me try it. Jeffery doesn't wanna do this trick anyway, do you, Jeffery?"

"I don't care, Chris, you're not doing this trick." Kit said firmly. "Now get out."

Chris' lower lip begins to tremble. "But, big brother…I'm not scared of this trick anymore. If you're okay, then I'll be okay too."

"Kit, you been sawed in half before?" Jason asked curiously to Chris's comment

"Uh yeah I have actually." Kit said slowly.

"Please, big brother…" Chris said again with his bottom lip trembling and his eyes big and shining like a puppy dog.

"Aw, let him do it, cuz." Jeffery said weakly, easily giving in to Chris' trembling lips. "It's not like you're going to hurt him or anything, you can do this as well as I can."

"I don't know…" Kit said doubtfully looking down at Chris in the box.

Chris looked up into Kit's eyes. "Please, big brother?" he begged, with the most persuadable puppy-dog pout in the history of the world.

"Yeah, pwease!" Jason cooed, adding his own pout.

Jeffery bit his lips, trying to fight down a laugh that was threatening to burst out. He decided against adding his plead or opinion on this, lest Kit decided to give him another Tickle Torture session.

Kit, meanwhile, seemed to be struggling with himself, torn between a desire to get Chris out of the box and a wish to honor his little brother's request.

"Kit?" said Chris in concern; he hated to see his big brother under stress. "Are you alright?"

Kit looked down at Chris while the war inside his head wages on.

—_Get him out of that box! NOW!—_

—No, he wants to do this trick…_—_

—_C'mon, he's like a little kid, he doesn't know what he wants!—_

—Yeah, but still… it's his choice to make, I-I have to let him make his own decisions._—_

—_Do you want to be responsible for anything that might go wrong?—_

Kit staggered forward, catching himself on the edge of the box, a tear sliding down his face.

"I—I c-can't do it," Kit said in a croaky voice. "I just…can't, not with my brother."

Jeffery dashed at Kit and threw his arms around him, holding him in a comforting embrace. Kit buried his face in Jeffery's chest while Jeffery patted the back of his head.

"Shh… it's okay cuz." Jeffery said soothingly, knowing full well that Kit was fearful that he might hurt Chris in some way, even though it was just a trick. "It's always hard the first time doing it with a very close relative."

"R-r-really?" Kit asked, choking back tears.

"Yeah, my Mom fainted the first time she tried to do me." Jeffery said, he couldn't help but grin slyly at the memory. "Well, at least you're faring better than my Mom did—don't tell her I said that."

That cheered Kit up a little bit; he chuckled and then looked gloomy again.

"But I still don't think I can do this, not with Chris."

"Aww, but I really wanted to see this trick," Jason whined, pouting.

Jeffery looked from Kit, to Jason and finally to Chris, thinking and then coming to a decision.

"Kit, cuz, why don't you take a break?" Jeffery said, taking Kit's top hat. "I'll saw him in half—relax, cuz," he added as Kit opened his mouth to protest. "I'm a professional; I've done this hundreds of times. Besides, you need to rest if you're gonna be ready for the show tonight."

Kit sighed in defeat. "Alright Jeff, just be careful with him."

"You know I will cuz." Jeffery said, playfully shoving Kit into an armchair. "Chris will be fine, I promise. Beside, I love him too; he's my cousin and little brother. Do you really think I wouldn't be careful with him?" Jeffery strode over to the box and opened the lid. "Uh, Chris cuz…you're facing the wrong way," he said, pulling Chris' legs out the neck hole of the box. "That's where your head is supposed to be."

"Oh," said Chris as he allowed Jeffery to shift him in the right position. "But I was comfortable the other way," he added, pouting as Jeffery closed the lid on him.

"I know, cuz, but you're supposed to be on your back, not on your belly." Jeffery said as he locked the lid into place. "Beside, if I tried this with you laying on your belly, the trick might go wrong and then Kit would have my hide."

"And your nutty head..." Kit muttered from his corner.

"Eeek!" exclaimed Jeffery in a high-pitch voice. "No, anything but that, cuz!" he cried, clutching his own neck with both hands. "I'm rather attached to my head—please don't chop me!" he fell to his knees with his hands together as though in prayer.

"Jeff…I was just joking." Kit said with a humorous smile. "Now get on with the trick before I take Chris out of that box."

"I know, but I wanted to make you smile." Jeffery said, playfully sticking his tongue out at Kit.  
"Come on!" cried an impatient Jason. "Cut him in half already!"

"Okay, okay," said Jeffery, signaling Jason to calm down "And now, without further ado..." he reached behind his back and with classic cartoon style, withdrew a saw from nowhere. "I will now saw Chris in half." He bent down and whispered in Chris' ear: "Cuz, don't pretend to groan in pain, Kit is worried enough as it is…"

Chris casted a look of concern toward his brother. "Okay," he whispered back.

Jeffery held the saw up high, where the sharp edges glinted in the light. He then bend the blade back and let go, as a result, it wiggled back and forth on its holder.

Kit covered his eyes with his hands and moaned as Jeffery positioned the saw on top of the box and begin sawing through it.

As the trick unfolds and Chris was sawed in half, Jason clapped loudly and cheered.

Jeffery continued sawing while Jason and Chris were getting even more excited at the climax of the trick. As Jeffery finished sawing through box, he slid two mirror boards in the gap he made in the box and separated Chris in two. Just then, they heard a voice at the door.

"Hello, boys! I'm home, did you have a good—" Mrs. Robinson called from the door, entering the living room. And then she stopped dead in her tracks, horrified by the sight of Chris being divided in half and Jeffery froze like deer in the headlights, his hands on the two halves of the box. "AAHH!" she screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?—Ohhh..." she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

At the sight of Mrs. Robison on the floor, Jeffery and Chris all looked at each other in a worried way.

"Uh-oh…" they said in unison.

"Mommy!" cried Jason, rushing over to her and shaking her. "Wake up, Mommy, it's only a magic trick! I asked them to saw Christ in half."

Jeffery and Chris hurried and finished the trick. Jeffery quickly combined the two halves of the box into one, took out the mirror boards and opened the lid, letting Chris out, unharmed. They then rushed forward to Mrs. Robinson, followed closely by Kit.

"Is she okay, Jeffwie?" asked Jason worryingly, as Jeffery took his mother's pulse.

"Hey Jeffery, do that CDR thing." Chris suggested.

"Eek! Cuz, you don't do CPR on fainting ladies!" Jeffery squeaked, horrified by the idea of giving HER mouth-to-mouth.

"Anyone got a smelly sock?" Kit asked

"Why would you need a smelly sock for, cuz?" asked Jeffery, confused

"Trust me, it'll wake her up." Kit said grinning

"Well, I don't have a sock, but Jeffery's feet still smell bad from the milk trick earlier, will that work big brother?" Chris asked.

Jeffery looked back at Chris with a look that said:_ 'Ah gee, thanks Chris!'_ He then swung an arm around Chris' neck and gave him a light nuggie.

"Hey! What was that for?" Chris asked as Jeffery released him.

"For being silly," Jeffery replied, sticking his tongue out at Chris.

"Ohhh…" Mrs. Robinson groaned as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her head.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Jason asked as he hopped onto her lap and hugged her around the neck.

"I think so," she said, uncertainly. "But never do that again!" she directed these words at Jeffery and Chris, both of whom grinned rather sheepishly.

She seized Chris' arm and pulled him to her, placing her hands on his hip, feeling him for traces of a gash across his belly, but to her relief and confusion, she couldn't find a single injury on Chris.

"B-b-but, you had him sawed in half!" she stammered confusedly. "How is it that he's not bleeding?" She wrapped her arms around Chris and hugged him.

"Come here, Mrs. Robinson…" Kit said gently, prying her off of Chris and leading her over to the Saw-in-Half. There he explained to her how the trick was done and assured her that what she saw wasn't real.

As they were getting ready to leave for the talent show, Mrs. Robinson handed them each a five dollar bill.

"Here's your pay for babysitting," she said. "And dears, Jason's birthday's coming up and I would be delighted if you did a magic show for his party."

"YAY!" cried Jason happily, hugging the three of them. "Please come to my party, please, please!"

"Okay, we will." Chris said, hugging Jason.

"Bye boys, we'll come to watch you at your talent show." Mrs. Robinson said, causing Jason to whoop with happiness again.

The Cloudkicker trio smiled and waved. "Bye!" And with that, they left the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Authors' note:**

**Sorry for the delay on this story, so many things in our daily lives on top of all the holidays got in the way of our writing. We hope that not very many of you have given up on this story. But the good news is you don't have to wait for the final chapter! Continue reading chapter eight! **


	8. The Grand Finale

**Title: Kit, the Magician  
Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee  
Disclaimer: We do not own Tale Spin, Disney does. But we do own Chris Cloudkicker, Jeffery and Melissa.**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Grand Finale**

In no time at all, the evening came and the audience was slowly filling up as people came to watch the school talent show. Behind the red curtain on the stage, kids were having some last-minute practice with their tricks.

In Kit's corner, behind the portable wall he and Jeffery set up, Chris had his arm out of one sleeve of his bunny suit as his brother did some last-minute practice with Jeffery and discovered that he could unzipped the suit from the inside!

"Hey!" he exclaimed excitedly, pulling the zipper all the way down to reveal his baby blue-sweater beneath. "It came undone!"

Kit and Jeffery were at his side in an instant to investigate. Jeffery took the zipper between his fingers and examined it.

"So that's how it works!" Jeffery exclaimed in delight. "The trick is that this is a two-face zipper, goes up at the front and down at the back. This is genius! Very clever, Grandpa!" Jeffery said with a slight sniff, looking toward the heavens, a single tear dripping down his cheek.

The talent show begins and the Cloudkicker Trio used the time they had before their turn to plan a few new tricks.

Up first, was Ernie from the Jungle Aces in a gray suit with a red bowtie , who demonstrated a talent of juggling eight balls at once for a full minute before he lost control and the balls all came down and rolled across the stage in every directions and poor Ernie had to scramble, blushing scarlet, to pick them up.

Despite the applause, Ernie came backstage with a raincloud over his head. Remembering him in his overalls and a cooking pot on his head, Kit thought he looks strange in a suit with a bowtie.

Jeffery took pity on Ernie and went to cheer him up.

"Hey Ernie, cheer up." Jeffery said encouragingly. "You juggled eight balls in a whole minute! I couldn't have done that, I still have trouble with two!"

Ernie smiled weakly, still looking embarrassed. "Thanks, Cunningham."

Next up was Oscar. He came up on stage and ran toward the piano, his foot caught the leg of the stool and he feel down on his face.

"Oscar!" Kit cried as he ran out on stage to help Oscar up. "Are you alright?" He half-lifted Oscar and set him on the stool.

"Aww…" cooed the audience.

"Y-yes, Kit, I'm—I'm fine…" Oscar said, looking up at Kit through broken glasses. "Kit, why are there eight of you?"

"Oh, no, Oscar…" Kit groaned. "Your glasses are broken. Can you still play?"

"Uh, I think so…" Oscar said uncertainly.

"Okay, I'll be backstage if you need any help." Kit said and he went backstage.

Oscar started playing Heart and Soul on the piano, though badly, having to see through scattered leans.

The audience held its ears until the end of the badly played song and despite the poor performance, they applauded politely, all except one jerk who shouted: "BOO!" but fell silent at glares everybody were giving him.

Oscar heard the "BOO!" and ran backstage in tears and bumped into Kit.

Kit caught Oscar before he fell and hugged him,

"It's okay, Oscar, I think you did great." Kit said gently, leading Oscar over to Jeffery and Chris.

"R-r-really?" Oscar sniffed.

"Of course we do, Oscar." Jeffery declared, hugging Oscar with Kit. "Your glasses were broken and you did the best you could in that circumstance. That guy was just a jerk, don't pay attention to him."

"Yeah, he was mean!" Chris said, looking angry for Oscar's sake and joining Kit and Jeffery in hugging Oscar. "I thought you played really well."

"T-Thanks, Jeffery's Mom gave me a few lessons." Oscar said, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his suit. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Chris," said Chris, shaking hands with Oscar. "Kit's brother."

"You didn't tell me you have a brother." Oscar said to Kit

"Oscar, I didn't know I had a brother until recently." Kit said defensively. "And I haven't even introduced him to Ernie and the Jungle Aces yet, so don't feel bad. You got to meet him before they did."

The thought of meeting the brother of Kit Cloudkicker before any of the members of the Jungle Aces did cheer Oscar up a bit. He smiled up at Chris, while continuing to shake his hand.

"I'm Oscar Vandersnoot, nice to meet you, Chris."

Just then, they heard Mr. Pomeroy's voice onstage.

"That was Oscar Vandersnoot, played very well for someone with broken glasses and I want that guy who booed out of here!"

"Hey-hey, leave it to me, Prince-o-pal." said Baloo's voice

"And me!" said Melissa's voice, sounding angry.

They heard the sounds of punches and then the sound of someone being thrown from the building.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon!" shouted Oscar's mother's voice.

Backstage, Jeffery and Oscar bowed their heads and blushed as they clapped a hand to their face and groaning in unison: "Mom…!"

Behind them, Kit did the same and groaned: "Papa Bear…!"

"Why is everyone so embarrassed for?" Chris asked, innocently confused.

"Never mind, Chris." Kit said gently, "I don't think you'd understand."

"Oh, okay." Chris said simply and he didn't pursue the subject.

Just then, a hippo kid came up on stage and demonstrated his talent, which is swallowing twenty whole pies at once.

"Whoa, that kid just beat my record by five pies!" shouted Baloo's voice from the audience. "YOWL!"

Kit heard his Papa Bear's yell and suspected that Rebecca had grabbed Baloo's ear in an iron grip.

Next, a cloud of blue smoke appeared on stage and when the smoke cleared, there stood a white duck kid, who took a bow before a second cloud of smoke engulfed him. And when the smoke faded away, the duck kid was gone.

"That was William Mallard, who just demonstrated his smoky entrance and exit act." said Mr. Pomeroy, applauding along with everybody else.

And then there was a geeky chicken girl with black pigtails and purple diamond-shape glasses, who claimed to be a turtle trainer and that she taught her turtle to jump through the hoop. She held the hoop close to her turtle and ordered it to jump. The turtle did not move, but to just stared at her, looking rather bored.

"Heh-heh," the chicken girl chuckled nervously, uncomfortably aware that the audience was starting to buzz like a thousand crickets. "JUMP THROUGH THE HOOP!" she screamed at her turtle, which remained immovable. "WHY AREN'T YOU JUMPING?!"

"That will do, Miss Little." Mr. Pomeroy said kindly, gently pushing her off the stage with her so-called jumping turtle, and she left, crying uncontrollably.

"Who's that?" Kit asked, feeling sorry for the chicken girl.

"Who, that lame-o turtle trainer?" Ernie asked, pointing a thumb at her. "That's Tootie Little and she's weird. I'd avoid her if I were you."

"Ernie!" Kit exclaimed reprovingly.

"What?" said Ernie defensively. "She is weird, how many people do you know try to train a turtle to jump through hoops?"

"I know, but you didn't have to be mean about it." Kit said, deciding not to introduce Chris and Jeffery to the Jungle Aces, not with the way Ernie was behaving.

Next to come up on stage was a panda girl, who demonstrated her talent by walking around on the stage, balancing five heavy books on her head. She walked until her time was up and not once did the books wiggled on her head or even threatens to fall off. To show the audience that the books weren't glued together, she took the books off her head one by one.

"That was Linda Ping," Mr. Pomeroy said as Linda departed from the stage. "Marvelous wasn't she, folks? And now, may I present…he's a model student, five-time winner of the honor roll and only been given detention once! Give it up for Kit Cloudkicker!"

In the audience, Baloo looked sheepish while Rebecca and Melissa glared daggers at him, clearly saying without speaking: _'that detention was your fault!' _

Kit blushed at the introduction his principal made out for him. He gulped before moving forward, Jeffery right behind him, rolling the cart with the Saw-in-Half box on top of it.

"Were you really in detention?" Jeffery whispered as he pushed the cart.

"That was Baloo's fault; and I got in trouble for covering for him." Kit whispered back.

At the center of the stage, Kit stopped and so did Jeffery. He spread his arms wide as if to embrace to the whole audience, his wand held tightly in his right hand.

"I am…." Kit paused for what appeared to be dramatic effect, but it was actually a pause to swallow the lump in his throat, his wand still held high. "KIT, THE MAGICIAN!" he shouted, bringing his wand swishing down through the air to point at the audience, and a shower of ribbons and confetti shot out of it with the sound of a firework, which left the crowd exclaiming in awe. The cheers and applause that followed made Kit feel better and calmed his nerves.

"And his assistance— Star Bear!" Jeffery shouted with a bow to the audience. He wasn't as nervous as Kit, he'd been on stage a thousand times and so he's not the least bit stage shy.

"And for my first trick," Kit said, holding a hand out to Jeffery and Jeffery handed him three rings that were joined together. "I'll separate these rings!" He separated the three rings, to which, the audience applauded. He put the rings back together and gave them to Jeffery, who tucked them away in the bag-o-tricks.

"Kit, there's something up your sleeve." Jeffery said, reaching into Kit's jacket sleeve and withdrew a red scarf. He pulled it out and behind the red scarf was a blue one that was tied to the red. He pulled out the blue and behind the blue were orange, then yellow, then green, purple, red, pink, black and finally white, which was the end of the scarves line.

Kit laughed. "You finally found my handkerchief. Now let me find yours."

Kit raised the wand and pointed it at Jeffery's sleeves. At once, playing cards shot out of both sleeves.

"Oops, wrong spell." Kit said, smiling slyly.

"Oh gee, thanks, Kit…" Jeffery said very sarcastically. "I've always wanted to be a living card trick." He held up his arms so that he was showering the audience with playing cards.

The audience laughed and clapped, while Kit pushed Jeffery's arms down, He then raised the wand again, and the flow of cards stopped abruptly. And then they both bowed to audience.

"And now for my next trick," Kit said, taking off his top hat and setting it on the table while Jeffery pulled a broom out from within his suit and started sweeping the cards off the stage. "I'll pull a rabbit out of my hat."

"Be careful, O great magician." Jeffery said, still sweeping cards off the floor. "Remember the last bunny you pulled out of that hat? It was enormous and it tried to eat me!"

"Aw, it was just trying to give you a hug, Star Bear." Kit said as he plunged an arm down his seemingly bottomless hat.

"It had my head in its mouth and you called that a hug?!"

The audience burst out laughing at Jeffery's words.

Kit groped around inside the hat and then paused, pressing a finger to his lip.

"Shh… this bunny is very sensitive, so please don't scare it off."

As the audience held its breath, Kit gave a great tug and out of the hat, came the head of a bear cub in a rabbit suit—Bunny Rabbit Chris!

"Ta-da!" Chris exclaimed cutely.

"Aww…" cooed the audience

"See Jeffery? He's not going to eat you." Kit said, pulling Chris' torso and arms out of the hat along with his head. "He just wants a hug."

"Well, this bunny is different," Jeffery said, coming out from behind Kit's back. "It was monstrous and hungry, not like this one, this one is cute and cuddly." And he wrapped his arms around the torso of Bunny Chris, and Chris hugged back.

"Aww…" The audience cooed again

Chris jumped and stared wide-eyed at the crowd like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh-oh, folks, you scared the bunny." Kit said, and he pushed Chris' head gently back down the hat, trying to protect Chris from becoming more scared.

"Aww…" the audience said, this time in disappointment. They all loved the bunny rabbit Chris.

Upon hearing the "aww" of disappointment, Chris shyly poked his head and arm out of the hat to wave at the crowd in thanks.

"Isn't he cute?" Kit asked, patting Chris on the head, between the rabbit ears. He then pushed Chris back down the hat, took the hat off the table and pushed the table to Jeffery, who wheeled it off backstage, with Chris secretly inside the table. "And now…" he said, pulling a sheet out of his pocket. "I'll make my assistant, Star Bear, disappear before your very eyes."

He threw the sheet over Jeffery, who stood there, looking like a classic sheet ghost.

"Send me to someplace warm, cuz." Jeffery said. "If you send me to Thembria, I will turn you into a rabbit and I will not turn you back into a boy again…."

"Fine, fine, fine," said Kit airily, and he tapped Jeffery's head three times with his wand. "Hocus pocus, twinkle toes, send Star Bear to a desert island!" He shouted, waving his wand and then pointed it at Jeffery.

Everyone started laughing at Kit's choice of magic words, but stopped when the body inside the sheet vanished, causing the sheet to fall to the floor in a heap.

Kit picked up the sheet and held it up. Then he bowed to the audience, which started applauding loudly. Over the cheering and clapping, Kit could've sworn he heard Baloo chuckled: "Twinkle toes…hoo-hoo., oh Kit-boy, you are something else."

Kit smiled as he straightened up. Just then, Jeffery's voice filled the whole room,

"Nice one, cuz…" Jeffery said approvingly. "Though, next time you decide to send me to Louie's, tell me ahead of time. I had to charge my sundae on Uncle Baloo's tab."

In the audience, Baloo groaned and banged his head on the seat in front of him. Rebecca and Melissa glanced at him, half amused, half sympathetic. Molly, who was sitting on Rebecca's lap, pouted and mumbled something about not getting her some ice cream too.

In a cloud of purple smoke, Jeffery reappeared on stage with half a coconut shell in his hand as a bowl for his ice cream. He took one last bite, saying: "Mmm, good!" before he discard his coconut shell bowl in a random direction and took a bow with Kit as the crowd applauded wildly.

"Thank you! Ladies and gentleman." Kit and Jeffery shout in unison.

"And now, for our next trick I'm going to try and have Kit escape this trunk while handcuffed and placed in a magic bag." Jeffery announced smiling broadly. He pointed his wand at Kit and Kit was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of smoke. From within the smoke came the sound of Kit fake coughing. When the smoke faded away, it was to reveal Kit wrapped from neck to ankles in a rainbow color scarf. His hands were pinned to his back by the straightjacket scarf and handcuffs. Jeffery looked at his wand and gave it flick. "I asked for a bag straightjacket, and I get a scarf straightjacket… Heh, heh, heh…Oh well, this works even better."

"Hey!" Kit protested, struggling against his bonds.

"And now…" Jeffery said, twirling his wand a bit. "Into the trunk you go!" and with a wave of his wand, levitated Kit off the floor and made him glide into the trunk. Another wave and the trunk closed shut with a snap. Jeffery then wrapped the trunk with chains and padlock. "Oh!" he exclaimed, clapping himself on the forehead. "I forgot the keys."

"WHAT?!" came Kit's muffled voice from within the trunk.

"Not to worry, cuz, good thing for us, we're magic." Jeffery said.

"Yeah, and good thing for you, I can't turn you into a duck for forgetting the keys!" Kit retorted sarcastically.

Jeffery grasped the front of the trunk and walked, moving the trunk in a circle motion and disappearing behind it. But it did not stop moving, and when the front came back around, it was Kit pushing the trunk instead of Jeffery!

There was a storm of applaud, to which, Kit took a bow. And then, he raised his wand and tapped the trunk. The chains and padlocks fell off the trunk and the lid opened up to reveal Jeffery inside, wrapped in the scarf straightjacket.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kit said loudly, twirling his wand and levitating Jeffery out of the trunk, still wrapped in scarves. "For my grand finale, I will saw my assistance in half!"

The curtains behind Kit rose up to reveal the saw-in-half box. He walked toward it, levitating Jeffery in front him. He then lowered Jeffery into the box and closed the lid.

"Uh, Kit?" Jeffery said worryingly. "You're supposed to let me out of the scarves first… C'mon, this isn't fair here." He then gulp: _Why am I suddenly getting a bad feeling about this?_

"Aw, c'mon, Star Bear…" Kit said, positioning the saw on top of the box. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Gee, that's comforting…." Jeffery said sarcastically. "Considering you already forgot your sawdust goggles."

Kit made a small exclamation; he stopped sawing and turned his back on Jeffery, bowing his head slightly as he put on his sawdust goggles.

He repositioned the saw on the box and was just about to start cutting through the box, when a glance at Jeffery made him stop. He stared at Jeffery with wide eyes, because for a moment he thought he saw Chris' face instead of Jeffery's. But no, this was definitely Jeffery. He resumed sawing through the box.

He was just about to have the box and Jeffery half-way sawed, when he stopped again. Jeffery's face morphed into Chris, looking as innocent as a lamb. He shook his head vigorously and Jeffery reappeared. But this time, Kit found it a difficult task to start sawing again, his hand holding the saw shook as he push the saw back and forth through the box.

Every third push of the saw, Kit would pause, thinking he'd seen his brother in his cousin, and therefore making it hard to carry out the trick.

He was beginning to get nervous, and the awareness that he was now sweating like a donkey in August didn't help.

"Kit, cuz…what's wrong?" he heard Chris whisper in Jeffery's voice, and a moment later, Chris morphed back into Jeffery again. "It's just a trick…"

"Yeah…" Kit mumbled and he started sawing and then stopped. "I—I can't do it, Jeff…" he said, tears were starting to leak from his eyes.

In the audience, Baloo looked concerned for his navigator.

"What's wrong with Kit?" he asked the two she-bears sitting by him. "Why'd he keep stopping?"

"Because he doesn't really want to go through with the trick." Melissa said. "It all looks too real for him. He really cares for my Jeffery and he doesn't want to hurt him. He knows in his heart that it's fake but his mind is playing tricks on him,"

"Yeah, well, he'd better think o' something fast," Baloo said, looking up at the clock. "Because he's only got one minute left to do the trick before the time runs out."

Rebecca glared sideways at Baloo. Does he have to remind them of _THAT_?

"Baloo dear, Kit needs time to think. I'm sure they can work it out." Melissa said holding her hands in prayer while thinking: _Oh, Baloo, ye of little faith, you'll soon see what Kit can do._

Back on stage, Jeffery was watching Kit's tears sympathetically.

"Kit, just do the trick." Jeffery said to Kit. "I'll be alright, I promise…Just do the trick, and don't cry, cuz, please."

"Are you sure?" Kit sniffed, wiping his tears away on his sleeve.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're the best, cuz." Jeffery said with an encouraging smile. "Just do it, Kit, you don't have much time left."

But Kit stood there; a wall of doubt was threatening to overpower him.

"You can do it, big brother!" yelled Chris' voice from behind them. Kit snapped out of his trance and turned his head to look at the back curtain to see Chris' head poking out between the openings of the back curtain. "I believe in you, Kit!" he said, giving Kit the thumbs up

Kit smiled warmly. "Thanks, Lil brother," he said gratefully, as the wall of doubt shattered and fell.

With his courage restored, he begins sawing away until he had sawed through the box. Then he took two mirror boards and slid them, one after the other, into the gap he made in the box. Then, he split Jeffery and his lower body apart.

The audience went wild with cheers and clapping. Kit smiled and bowed. He then put the box and Jeffery back together and removed the mirror boards.

Jeffery kicked the lid of the box open and he stood up with his feet still in the box.  
"Ta-da!" he said, raising his arms above his head, showing that he somehow escaped the scarves while he was being sawed in half.

Kit took Jeffery by the hand and helped him down from the box. Still holding hands, Kit and Jeffery bowed together.

As the cheers and applause started to fade away, Kit and Jeffery retreated backstage, where they were greeted by Chris dashing toward them and throwing himself at them, hugging them very tightly.

"You two were great!" Chris shouted happily as Kit and Jeffery hugged him between them. "That was amazing, you guys! I didn't even know how you did most of it. How did you get out of those scarves when you were being sawed in half, Jeffery?"

Jeffery just winked mysteriously as Mr. Pomeroy got up on stage and addressed the audience through the microphone.

"There you have it, folks. As you saw, we have some remarkably talented students here at Cape Suzette Middle School." His words were greeted by applause from the audience. "And now, I'll call out the winners." He cleared his throat and held up a bronze medal hanging on a blue ribbon. "In third place, for his amazing musical talents—being able to play the piano despite having his glasses broken—Oscar Vandersnoot!"

Oscar looked very surprised and startled. "M-m-me? But I didn't play that well."

Chris and Jeffery clapped and cheered for Oscar while Kit gently pushed Oscar on stage to accept his medal, as his legs didn't seem to want to move.

He walked shyly over to Mr. Pomeroy, who placed the medal around Oscar's neck and then took Oscar's broken glasses off and put a new pair on. (The school always kept a spare pair for Oscar.)

"Vandersnoot, I'd like for you to give us an encore." Mr. Pomeroy said kindly, gesturing to the piano.

"Um… O-okay." Oscar said nervously, he walked over to the piano and this time, he played Heart and Soul perfectly and by the end of the song, the cheers and applause were louder than the first time he played.

"Bravo, Vandersnoot! This goes to show that you really deserved third place." Mr. Pomeroy said with a kind smile and a hand on Oscar's shoulder. "Your mother must be very proud."

Oscar looked out at the audience and saw his mother sitting next to Melissa Cunningham. She was crying happily, wiping away happy tears with a handkerchief. He smiled with pride as he thanked the audience with a bow and went backstage again.

"Congratulations, Oscar!" cried Kit, Jeffery and Chris in unison, all three of them engulfed Oscar in a three-way hug.

"You were really good on the piano." Chris said to the smaller bear cub. "I'm really glad you won."

"T-t-thanks guys," Oscar stammered, not out of nervousness, but out of overwhelming gratefulness.

And from that moment on, Oscar Vandersnoot took all three of the Cloudkicker Trio as his very best friends.

"Second place goes to Linda Ping, for her amazing balance," Mr. Pomeroy said to the audience, holding up a silver medal. "Very few people can balance a set of books on their heads for ten minutes, very well done, Miss Ping, brava!"

She bowed proudly and Mr. Pomeroy placed the medal around her neck. She took a few more short bows and then went backstage.

"And now," Mr. Pomeroy said, holding up the gold medal, and an unnatural hush fell over the crowd as they awaited for the first place winner to be announced. "For the most amazing display of magic this school has ever seen in fifteen years, it is my pleasure to present this first place medal to…Kit Cloudkicker!"

Kit stood there in awe, only partly aware of Jeffery jumping up and down like a manic while clapping him on the back, and Chris hugging him tightly in celebration. He laughed as he started to move forward, Chris letting go of him and Jeffery giving him one last clap on the back.

Mr. Pomeroy stood waiting for him as he made his way toward him. Kit took a bow and Mr. Pomeroy started place the gold medal around his neck, but he held up a hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that." Kit said solemnly.

"What are you talking about, Cloudkicker?" Mr. Pomeroy growled, frowning at Kit. "You've earned this."

"No, I didn't earn that by myself," Kit said. "I had help from my cousin Jeffery and my brother, Chris, without them, there's no way I could've done all of this… Can't you make that out to the three of us? We worked together as a team, and as a team, we'll accept that medal together."

Mr. Pomeroy's expression softened as the crowd cooed and he nodded.

Kit turned around and beckoned Jeffery and Chris forward. "C'mon guys!"

Chris looked momentarily frightened at the idea of going back onstage again, until Jeffery grasped his hand reassuringly. Chris looked at Jeffery and Jeffery gave him an encouraging smile and a nod. Feeling slightly braver, Chris walked forward with Jeffery holding his hand the whole way.

When they reached Kit, Kit took hold of Chris' other hand, and as he did so, Chris felt so much better about standing on the stage.

Still holding hands, the Cloudkicker Trio bowed to the audience as Mr. Pomeroy presented them with the medal.

Jeffery and Kit each took hold of the ribbon. Between them, Chris let go of their hands to cup the medal in his hands with a mixture of awe and pride on his face. They stood there, holding the medal together, while in the audience, Melissa was on her feet, taking picture after picture with her crazy flashing camera. Baloo and Rebecca sat by her, both wearing sunglasses while the rest of the crowd ran for cover, shielding their eyes.

"That camera of hers should be illegal…" Jeffery muttered quietly, clapping a hand to his forehead in embarrassment.

Chris, meanwhile, turned his back on the audience when the first flash went out. He seemed to have developed a phobia for camera flashes.

Baloo, noticing Chris' back to the audience, snatched the camera out of Melissa's hands and shoved it deep inside Rebecca's purse.

"Baloo…!" protested Melissa, looking outraged.

"Look at Chris." Baloo snarled, pointing. "He turned his back on you because he's scared the camera flashes will hurt his eyes again."

"He's right, Melissa, look." Rebecca said, also pointing toward the stage.

"Oh dear me," Melissa gasped with a hand over her mouth. "Oh, poor Chris, I grabbed the wrong camera. Ah, fiddlesticks!" she pouted, sitting back down with her arms crossed..

"Daddy Bear, we won! We won!" shouted Chris joyfully, running down the aisle toward them and jumping into Baloo's arms. He was wearing the medal around his neck, as Kit and Jeffery had put it on him, deciding that he should wear it for a while.

"Hey-hey, good for you, kiddo." Baloo said, hugging Chris and then giving him a playful nuggie.

"Heh-heh, Daddy Bear…cut it out." Chris said, giggling. He wiggled free of Baloo and hugged Rebecca, Melissa and Molly in turn.

Kit came walking down the aisle too and gave his Papa Bear a hug just like Chris did, smiling as he did so.

"We won, Papa Bear," he said with pride in his voice.

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm proud of ya." Baloo said, hugging his young navigator. "But how did ya escape the trunk?"

Kit grinned slyly. "Sorry Papa Bear, but it's against the Magician Code to reveal the secret to a trick."

Jeffery put their things away and packed them up, and then he came bounding down the aisle in high spirit, jumping straight into Melissa's arms.

"We won! We won, Mommy! Ya-hoo!" Jeffery shouted joyfully with his arms in the air and then he swung them around Melissa's neck.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, baby!" Melissa cried, happy tears in her eyes as she hugged her son.

"Mom…" Jeffery said, going red in the face. "X-nay on the aby-say."

"Oh, Orry-say." Melissa muttered, looking a little discomfort that Jeffery would be embarrassed by her nicknames for him in public places.

"When can we go trick or treating?" Chris asked Baloo eagerly, bouncing on Baloo's knee in excitement.

"Whoa, easy there, Lil Buddy." Baloo said, holding Chris still in mid-bounce. "We gotta get a bite to eat first, and then we'll go."

"Aww, but I wanna go _now_." Chris said in disappointment, crossing his arms and pouting.

Baloo just chuckled as he cuddled his Lil Buddy.

"Aw, don't give me that look, kiddo," he said, ruffling Chris' hair. "We'll go after we've had something to eat, okay?"

Chris sighed. "Okay, Daddy Bear," and he hugged Baloo around the neck.

"That's a good boy." Baloo chuckled approvingly.

"Well, we're going to go change clothes." Jeffery said, and he and Kit went backstage toward the dressing room.

Half an hour later found the Higher for Hire crew and family at Melissa' boarding house; all seated at the table.

"I hope everyone is hungry." Melissa said, coming into the dinning room from the kitchen, holding a big rectangle-shape pan, bearing at least three dozen pigs-in-a-blankets (hotdog weenies wrapped in biscuits), her hands protected from the heat of the pan by a pair of cooking mittens. "I've made some for everybody. Jeffery dear, would you say grace?" she asked as she set the pan down on the table.

Baloo reached for a pigs-in-a-blanket, but Rebecca and Melissa both smack his hand at the same time.

"Ow!" said Baloo, rubbing his hand and looking reproachful at the two women.

"Not until Jeffery says grace, buster!" Rebecca said, glaring at him

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on, lady." Baloo said with a reproachful frown. He then turned, grinning to Jeffery. "Jeffers, hurry up and say grace before we all starve."

"Okay, 'grace!' Let's eat." Jeffery said humorously.

Everybody at the table started laughing, except for Melissa, of course.

"Jeffery, you nut!" shouted Kit, playfully giving Jeffery a nuggie.

"Jeffery…." Melissa said sternly, with her hands on her hips, though she couldn't help grinning with her eyes twinkling. "Say it the right way, or no deserts."

"Okay, Mommy… but please don't take away my desert." Jeffery begged with the cutest pout. He then folded his hands and bowed his head, everyone at the table then imitated him. "Dear Lord, thank You for watching over us and for giving us this meal we're about to retrieve. Bless our family and keep us safe from evil. Amen."

"Amen," echoed everyone around the table, and then Baloo quickly grabbed five pigs-in-a-blankets at once, earning disapproving glares from Rebecca and Melissa.

"Is this any way to set an example for the kids?" Melissa asked, a vein in her forehead started to throb.

"Mm?" Baloo asked through a mouthful of food, much to Melissa's disgust.

Rebecca grabbed Baloo by the ear.

"OW!" Baloo cried.

"Excuse us, sister." Rebecca said politely, and then she went into the living room, pulling Baloo along by the ear.

Everyone in the kitchen listened closely as Rebecca started hissing at Baloo like an angry goose, saying things like: '…if you want meals in this house, you'll learn some manners!' and '…your behavior at the table was disgusting!" and finally: "Now go apologize to my sister!"

"Is Mama mad at Daddy Bear?" Chris asked with innocent curiosity and worry.

Everyone in the dinning room stared at him, surprised at what he called Rebecca.

"What?" Chris asked, getting a little nervous at all the stares he was getting.

"What did you called Miss Cunningham?" Kit asked, still staring blankly at Chris.

"Mama… is that okay?" Chris asked uncertainly, starting to fear that he might have committed some unknown crime. "I-I mean, she _IS_ our legal Mama, isn't she?"

Kit hugged Chris consolingly. "Yes, Chris, she is. I'm sorry we scared you, we were just surprised, that's all."

"It's alright, big brother." Chris said, hugging Kit in return.

Rebecca came marching back into the dinning room, followed by Baloo, who was massaging his poor ear. They both retook their seats and Baloo glanced at Melissa, still rubbing his ear.

"Sorry, Aggie," he mumbled.

"Apology accepted." Melissa said with a smile.

When everybody had eaten as many pigs-in-a-blankets as they could, Baloo and the kids started putting on their costumes.

Baloo was wearing his hotdog costume from the Friendship Festival. Kit was just wearing his regular green sweater but added a pilot scarf and goggles. Chris just put his bunny rabbit costume back on (he took it off before dinner). Molly was dressed as a princess and Jeffery was dressed as a wizard, also known as Star Bear.

"Stand together; I want a picture of this." Melissa said excitedly, taking aim with her camera.

"Aw, Mom…" Jeffery groaned, holding a pumpkin-shape candy bucket.

"Come on, dears, get together," she urged them.

Baloo picked Chris up, who was trying to hide behind Kit, and held him in his arms.

"Aggie, is the flash turned off?" Baloo asked, setting Chris on his hip. "We don't wanna hurt Chris' eyes again."

Melissa checked her camera and made sure the cursed flash was turned off before taking the picture.

The moment Melissa took the picture, Jeffery yanked open the door and dash outside onto the front steps before Melissa could take another one.

"Jeffery…." Melissa groaned despairingly. "Must you spoil my fun?"

Baloo, Molly and the Cloudkicker twins laughed at the look on Melissa's face before following after Jeffery.

"Boys..." Melissa muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes.

Rebecca smiled as she placed a hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Yeah, I know what you mean, sister. But we love 'em anyway."

"Yeah," Melissa said, smiling as she closed the door behind the 'boys' and the princess. "Want a game of checkers? I may even beat you this time."

"Oh," Rebecca chuckled. "Dream on, sister."

Meanwhile, Baloo and the kids made it to the first house. They knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and they all said, while holding out their candy buckets to the smiling goose wearing a witch's hat:

"Trick or treat!"

* * *

**End of TaleSpin: The Cloudkicker Trio, Story One, but look for more of the Cloudkicker Trio as the adventure continues in Story Two:**_** An Angelic Christmas.**_

**And now for a little Q&A to better understand our stories. **

**Q: **Why are Kit, Chris and Jeffery are replacing Baloo as the main character?

**A: **No one can replace Baloo and we're not replacing him, we're just focusing less on him and more on Kit. Besides, Kit was _SUPPOSE_ to be the star of the original TaleSpin series. We believe that due to the faults and evils of Michael Eisner, Kit was reduced to a supporting character and he was even left out in fourteen episodes. We intend to make up for Kit Cloudkicker's lost screen time through these stories,

**Q: **What inspired Chris, Jeffery and Melissa?

**A: **Chris was created by KitCloudkicker52885, and from the inspiration of what he viewed as a perfect angel of a child who had a difficult life beforehand, but even perfect angelic children are not perfect. Chris had a difficult childhood which caused a lot of phobias to develop, and yet, due to the lack of association with the outside world and was neglected in education, Chris remained as simple-minded and pure as he was when he was a small child, which makes him mentally the youngest of the trio.

Jeffery was created by Kit_Lee and was inspired by his desire to be an honorary member of the Higher for Hire crew. Jeffery's personality is based on Kit_Lee's, who is a child at heart. Jeffery is very kind, despite the occasional pranks. He loves his family (Kit and Chris included) and would go as far as to face his fears or risk his life to save them from mortal danger. Jeffery is basically a character who has all that Kit_Lee wants in life: a decent home, a decent family and to be around people he loves and have them love him back, and of course, to have Kit as a family relative. Growing up in the association of his mother's friends and fellow nurses and doctors, away from peer pressure and influence of the rest of the world and always being cuddled by his mother has made his mentality a couple of years below his actual age. He is a little more childish than he is matured, which makes him the middle child of the trio, making Kit the oldest.

Melissa was created by Kit_Lee, but was further developed by both authors during the character development and writing of this story. Melissa was created to be Rebecca's sister, to make Jeffery an actual family relation to Rebecca and Molly, as well as Kit and Chris through Rebecca co-adopting them. Her personality is based on actress Debbie Rynolds as Aggie Cromwell from Halloween Town

**Q:** What was the reason for sawing Kit in half to begin with and what made you think of it?

**A:** It's a classic illusion and one we both like, which happens to have been very popular among magicians of the 30's and it's a classic Disney joke.

**Q:** Why the overuses of the trick throughout the story and at the talent show?

**A:** When it comes to magic in a cartoon, there's no such thing as an overuse. Besides, while Kit was just a beginner, the cartoon logic still applies to him (how else could he pull Chris as a bunny out of his hat?) and we wanted Kit to shine in front of the whole school

That's all for the Q&A, if you have any questions, ask them in your reviews, and if it's appropriate for us to answer, we will, otherwise your questions will be ignored and removed.


	9. Kit and Jeffery's Tips 1

_TaleSpin: The Cloudkicker Trio's_ Kit and Jeffery's Tips.

**Copying Others Can Be Dangerous**

A group of children were gathered together at the park, Kit and Jeffery went to investigate and found that the kids were preparing to perform the Saw-in-Half trick, except that it was not a trick and they knew that the saw would cut through the kid…for real.

"Wait," Kit shouted at them, dashing forward and seizing the saw out of the would-be-magician's hand. "What were you doing?! You could've sliced him!" he told the kid magician in a higher voice than usual.

The kid magician kicked his foot against the floor of his stage, looking sad and ashamed.

"I-I just wanted to do the trick, like you two did at the magic show…" he mumbled.

"But you don't just do something like that without learning the trick to it first," Jeffery told him kindly with a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Copying people can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing and you could end up hurting yourself or other people."

"Gosh, I'm sorry." The kid said, looking ashamed but then it turned into an eager face. "Can you show us how it's done?"

"Uh, sure…" Kit said.

He and Jeffery got out their box and Kit slid into it,

"Now, the trick is simple." Jeffery told them, he opened the lid of the box to show them that one half of the box contains Kit's whole body in it with his legs folded, his knees were up to his chest, while the other half of the box was empty except for a pair of fake legs, identical to Kit's. "When Kit gets into the box, I'll appear to be helping him in, while in reality I'm really putting the fake legs through the holes in the box. And so when I saw through the gap between the two boxes, it makes it looks like I'm sawing him in half, but in reality he's still whole and safe."

"Oh my gosh!" gasped the kid, he turned to his friend and hugged him fiercely. "I'm so sorry, buddy, I could've hurt you very bad."

"Remember, don't mimic or copy someone unless you know how to do it." Kit said as he climbed out of the box.

"Yeah, learn what to do first from someone with more experience before you start doing it yourself." Jeffery said.

"Copying people is dangerous if I don't know what I'm doing first. Now I know better!" the kid said as he walked away.

Kit and Jeffery grinned and winked at the audience.


End file.
